Another Potter?
by A K Mason
Summary: Harry is in his final year at Hogwarts, the war is over. But a new arrival that year changes things. Pairings DM/OC HP/GW HG/RW OC/OC COMPLETED!
1. Arrival

**Another Potter?**

**1. Arrival**

Harry stood in shock and disbelief. He couldn't have heard Dumbledore correctly. He was sitting in the Great hall at the start of term feast of his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He had recently defeated Voldermort and he remembered what a shock it had been to learn that there was someone who wanted to kill him, even though he was only eleven. However nothing could compare to this. Dumbledore and Sirius had told him at the end of his third year, but he had not kept his hopes up. He didn't think it was possible even for the amazing Dumbledore. Dumbledore repeated himself to make sure that Harry had heard him,

"We have found you're sister".

The entire school was quite making Dumbledore's voice echo throughout the hall. The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of an unfamiliar female voice,

"Is this a bad time?"

Harry turned his head towards the open doors, where stood a young girl with waist long jet black hair, tied back into a ponytail and she also had emerald green eyes. She looked at Harry and he knew she was his sister (any idiot could tell). She walked over to the Gryffindor table and stood facing him.

"Hi Harry . . . um . . . " she said rather nervously, aware of the fact that every eye in the hall was upon her.

Hermione was the first to come out of the shock and stood up and turned to face the girl.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's friend. Whats your name?"

"I'm Rachel Juliet Potter, although Potter's a bit new to me. It will take some time to get used to it".

She looked relieved that someone had finally spoken to her, Rachel hated being nervous, she didn't do nervous. Dumbledore finally spoke again,

"Miss Potter, if you'd like you and your brother may return to your common room and finish your dinner there?"

"Sure" both Harry and Rachel replied and then left the hall together.

The hall burst into sudden conversations, opinions from students as to what had just happened, gossip and rumours etc (typical teenagers). There was an interesting conversation going on at the Slytherin table.

"I can't believe you just said that mate. Are you insane? Do you know what this could do to your reputation?", asked a black haired boy named Blaise Zabini. He was looking at his friend Draco Malfoy.

"I must be and I know what would happen if it were to get out, so don't you dare tell anyone Zabini", Malfoy said this rather annoyed about what he had let slip. how could he think thet Potter's sister was . . . he couldn't even think about it. It was that stupid, don't think about it he told himself. Although this may be a little difficult as _she _was the subject of every conversation right now and something told him it was not going to go away quickly and she wasn't either.


	2. Bonding with Gryffindors & co

**Writer: Hey guys, heres the seconed chapter, it does drag on a bit but bare with me it'll get more interesting i sware.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**In Gryffindor Common room**

". . . Wronski Fient, a classic and Krum pulled it off perfectly" Rachel commented

"Yeah it was great" Harry replied.

The both of them had been sitting in the common room for what seemed like ages. They seemed to have bonded quite quickly. Harry told her about living with the Dursleys and Rachel had told him about how she grew up in a muggle orphanage in California and then attented a wizarding school there for the last six years. (_Well enough with the flashbacks and back to the present_)

Rachel was laughing now , as Harry had just told her about the incident in his fourth year when Malfoy got trasfigured into a ferret by Professor Moody/Barty Crouch Jr. They heard someone come down and turned to see Hermione in nightgown looking very tired and annoyed.

"Did we wake you Hermione?" Harry asked still laughing a little.

"actually you woke up every Gryffindor, but I was the only brave enough to come and tell you to pack it in! and go to bed! it's midnight you can bond more tomorrow"

They got up from the couch and walked towards the stairs. Rachel turned and gave Harry a hug.

"Night bro"

"Night sis"

They heard someone crying and turned to see Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"Why is she crying?"Rachel asked Harry, looking slightly confuesed.

"She's a little emotional"

"A little? If she doesn't stop we'll have the entire Lake Michigan in here soon" Rachel teased.

"Oh ha ha, very funny" Hermione said sarcasticly before turning on her heel and making her way back up the stairs.

"I thought it was funny" Harry said to his sister, she just smiled as they both went up to their dormotries.

**The Next Day**

"Cool! You like football, as in english football?"Dean asked excitedly in a whisper.

"Yeah, I used to watch it all the time on tv" Rachel whispered back.

"I'm a West Ham fan, what team do you support?"

"Manchester United, Reds all the way"

"What's tv?" Ron whispered sounding rather confuesed.

"I thought we went through this Ron" Rachel answered a little annoyed that she would have to explain it again.

"Oh is it that box with little people in it, that muggles stare at all the time?" Ron said rather confident it was right.

"Um. . close enough", she wasn't going to explain it again. This was if possible harder then when I tried to explain the point of a telephone to this guy in my Herbology class, she thought to herself.

"Who can tell me the reason we are learning to block non-verbal spells?", Professor Lupin asked looking around at his seventh year Defence Against the Dark Arts class. He was happy to be back at Hogwarts. The parents of the students had finally agreed to let him teach at Hogwarts again. He supposed it had something to do with him helping out in the fight against Voldermort. Well that and the fact that he knew Dumbledore had put in a good word for him. Hermione being the only student who knew the answer raised her hand in the air (this class was with the Slytherins, no surprise as to why they didn't answer).

"I know you know the answer Miss Granger but I would like someone else to answer for once. lets see . . . Miss Potter?"

Rachel was still having her conversation with Dean, claerly unaware of the fact that she had been asked a question. Harry elbowed her to get her attention.

"Ouch, what the f-yes professor?", she said finally noticing. Lupin repeated the question once more, as the Slytherins sniggered.

"Oh right, well because if someone is attacking you using a non-verbal spell, they are not going to tell what spell their about to use,so we need to know how to block them just in case we come across this very situation", She said all of this very calmly and confidently. Everyone looked rather surprised.

"What! Don't you think girls in California can read?" she said to all the shocked faces.

**Last Lesson of the Day**

Rachel and Hermione opened the door and took up two saets in the middle row nearest to the window as they waited for the rest of the class and their Professor to arrive. Rachel stared out of the window, which was to her right (she was clearly bored). She only looked away when Hermione spoke (as she was blocking her view).

"You'll like this class, it's very small. Including you it brings the total to six", Hermione stated.

"Six! I'm guessing that not many students here like Arithimancy?", she asked rhetorically and started looking out of the window again.

A tall and handsome ravenclaw boy walked in or was he a hufflepuff? Rachel still had a bit of a problem telling the houses apart. The boy walked over to them putting his bag on the table infront of them. He turned to face them.

"Hi Hermione, Hi Rachel isn't it? (she nodded) I'm Cedric Diggory"

"Hi. . . Your on the Hufflepuff quidditch team aren't you? Captain and a Prefect". She was now very interested and her her attention had finally been taken away from the window.

A couple of minutes later a ravenclaw boy walked in, 'he is good looking too' Rachel thought. The boy was followed by a ravenclaw girl who looked like Parvati, 'must be her sister'she thought to herself as the last student walked in, a tall blond slytherin. The ravenclaw boy spoke first as he sat on the table next to Cedric.

"Hey everone, hey Rachel, I'm Terry Boot and this is Padma Patil" he pointed at the girl as she sat down next to him. The Blond sat behind them and next to the gryffindors (mainly because they were the only tables there, due to the small class). He didn't seem to notice or care who was there. 'All good looking guys in my class, I have the best luck in the world' Rachel thought happily as the professor walked in.

"Good morning class, I'm professor Vector Miss Potter and welcome to seventh year Arithimancy, Before we begin let quickly take the register, Mr Boot, Mr Diggory, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, Miss Patil and Miss Potter, very well lets begin", he said all this very quickly but no one seemed surprised 'must be like this all the time then' Rachel thought to herself. The Professor started explaining certain things for the first half and now everyone was reading and making notes.

'Look at her, shes so h-NO shut up! Concentrate on your work, Malfoy's don't gaze. Well this one certainly does. No. . .', Malfoy argued with himself. Hermione stood up and went to professor Vector.

"Me and Rachel have finished the work you set us professor"

"I see Miss Potter is another hard working girl. Well there is still some time before the end of class, you may begin on the homework if you like?" he put up the homework title on the board as Rachel and Hermione started to work. The two gryffindors walked out at the end of the lesson with Cedric.

"I could do with a little help on my homework Rachel, since you already finished it", Cedric asked hopefully.

"Sure. We can meet in the libarary on-", she started when Cedric interupted her.

"-after dinner?", he finished, as they reached the great hall for dinner.

"Ok, I haven't got anything else to do. Later", she walked to the gryffindor table with Hermione.

'Help with work, why didn't I think of that'Malfoy thought to himself angrily.

"Malfoy! Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna come and eat" Blaise yelled from the slytherin table. Malfoy snapped out of his thoughts and walked over, wondering what the hell was wrong with him all of a sudden. He couldn't understand what it was not even when he got annoyed seeing both Potter(female) and Diggory get up and leave the hall together.

* * *

**Writer: So what do you think so far? Also thought I might mention that I'm very nice therefore I keep the good people alive Dumbledore, Sirius and Cedric. So please review I want to know what you think and chapter 3 will be up soon, promise but you need to review first. **


	3. What did you say?

Writer: Hurray chapter 3 finally up. who ho! Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

It was friday the last day of the week.

'Finally' Rachel thought 'the first week is finally over, just double potions to deal with this afternoon'. She was sitting in the common room with Hermione and Ron was finally attempting his Transfiguration homework. Harry came down the stairs just as Ginny tried to go up the stairs. Harry moved one way as she went the same way and then the other way (Its like the Harry and Cho seen in the goblet of fire, but with Ginny instead ). They carried on like this for a couple of seconds until Harry grabbed her by the arms and slowly moved her around to get past. They both looked very uncomfortable and quickly went opposite ways without another word. Rachel turned to Hermione,

"All right spill, what's up with them two?"

Hermione told her the whole story, considering it was based on the past five years (since Ginny arrived at Hogwarts) it didn't take that long.

"We have to get them back together" Rachel said with a tone of finalty (is that even a word?).

"What do you suppose we do? They don't much time in the same room" Hermione replied explaining the main problem.

"Let me think. It can't be that hard . . . hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"Rachel. Hermione. Rachel. Hermione!" Ron called them impatiently getting no reply

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Rachel thought

"We're thinking, what is it Ron?" Hermione said

"That's exactly it what are you talking about?"

"What do you really want, Ron?" Hermione asked finally looking at him.

"I'm hungry can we go down to the kitchens?" Ron asked hopefully

"What! no we ca-" Hermione began but was interupted

"I'll come with you, I could do with a nice hot chocolate" Rachel said walking to the portrait hole "Well come on Ron". He quickly got up and followed her. Hermione looked rather annoyed.

"What about, you know?" she asked

"Don't worry i got an idea, simple and easy. Why complicate things when you don't need to. Whens our first Hogsmeade trip?" she asked smiling and Hermione smiled back as she quickly went to check, as she was Head girl (Ernie Mcmillan is Head boy).

Potions N.E.W.T Class

The seventh years who had chosen potions (weren't that many, probably about 15, I wonder why?) were in class trying to brew a very complicated potion, which should turn into a pale pink colour when done correctly. Harry sat at a table in the back with Ron and Ernie and Cedric from Hufflepuff.

"Oh no" Harry's potion had just turned a bottle green colour. 'What have I done wrong' he asked in his head to no one in particular.

"What did you say?" Rachel asked him turning around in her seat she was sitting infront of him with Hermione.

"I didn't _say _anything" he replied 'how did you hear me?' he asked not expecting a reply.

'Like I just heard you now' she replied back and saw the colour of his potion, hmm. She turned back around as Snape hissed. 'What you have act as a snake just coz your head of Slytherin?'

'Maybe. Wow! We're telepathicly linked. How is that possisble?' Harry asked

'Well. . .Voldermort, dark lord, all powerful blah blah you know, you boy-who-lived-to-meet-his-twin, ring any bells' Rachel replied

'Oh yeah'

'So should we tell anyone?' Rachel asked already knowing the answer

'Nah, I like having something just between us' He replied confirming what she thought

'Me too, now quickly add the wolfsbane I just out on your desk to your potion and keep stirring. Hurry up Slimeball is coming'

Harry had to stiffle a laugh, but did as she said and his potion turned to a pale pink colour just as Snape came over to his couldron. He stared in, leaning forward, 'He'll get my potion all over his big slimy hooked nose, if he doesn't stop leaning in so much' Harry told Rachel. Now it was her turn to stiffle a laugh. Snape looked rather dissappointed and gave him an E rather reluctantly, before moving to the next victim - oh sorry I mean student.

'Thaks sis'

'Hey thats what sisters are for, to help you cheat in potions' They both smiled as they packed away their things. They had a very cool secret.

30th October

It was October and the first Hogmeade trip. Harry couldn't beleive it had been only two months since he met Rachel, seemed longer. They knew each other so well and Rachel had settled in so well and was very good friends with all the gryffindors, even the hufflepuffs and ravenclaws. She was also surpringly civil with the slytherins. Ron still thought that she had put a spell on them. The Potter twins, Hermione, Ron and Ginny (Took alot of persuation by both Hermione and Rachel) went to Hogsmeade together. Once they arrived Hermione and Rachel convinced (more like forced) Harry and Ginny to get everyone's sweets from Honeydukes, while they went to Zonko's. Whilst at Zonko's Rachel noticed how Ron kept looking at Hermione. She quietly slipped out. She walked around the place keeping to the crowded places as to not get lost. After a trip to Weasley's Wizard Weezes, she walked to the Shrieking Shack. She looked at the building thinking that it wasn't that scary, but at least it was peaceful and quiet and-

'RACHEL'

"Shit!" she tried to slow her heartbeat down. 'What the hell? You scared me. You don't have to scream I can hear you fine'

'Sorry, new at this. Just wanted to know what sweets you wanted?' he replied apologeticly.

'Anything with chocolate and make sure you would eat it, no cockroch clusters'

'Alright, see you later'

'Ciao'. "He's Strange. Hmm, is it cold or is it just me?" she asked out loud.

"It's cold" came a male voice. She turned to see platinum blond hair and stormy grey eyes staring at her.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked looking around to see if anyone was there.

"No one, just going through things, I do that. Do you want something?" she added the last bit realising he wasn't leaving.

"I . . . . uh. . . . what makes you think I want something, you don't own this place I can be here if I want to be" he said regaining his cold composure once again.

"Fine (she checks the time on her diamond watch Harry got her as a make up birthday present) crap better go, Cedric's probably waiting" she said this more to herself and ran off in the direction of the three broomsticks.

'Diggory? What is it with them? Why do I care? Wait . . no I don't. Yes you do. No I don't. Yes you do. No I don't, your insane. I'm insane? this coming from a guy arguing with himself. Shut up! stupid mind of mine. Aha my point made, your the insane one. Argh!' he was getting really annoyed and it didn't help when he saw Rachel greet Cedric with a quick peck on the cheek and then enter the Three Broomsticks side by side. Malfoy stormed off in the same direction. To spy on them?

Writer: so what did you guys think? Please read and review. Chapter four will be up as soon as i can get it typed up, got alot going on.


	4. Halloween

Hey guys. Heres a key

" When someone is talking"

' when someone is thinking '

**When harry and rachel are talking telepathicly**

just makes things easier for me. Well enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

'The nerve of him' Rachel thought

**What you thinking? you look annoyed **Harry asked

**Malfoy! yesterday at the Three broomsticks he accidently spilled butterbeer all over Cedric. ACCIDENTLY! **Rachel replied angrily

**Don't yell, makes my head hurt **he said while eating some toast.

**Sorry, just annoyed. Me and Cedric where having an interesting conversation, till he came along **she said calming down a bit

**Huh. Is there something going on between you two? **he asked suspiciously

**Maybe, why? brotherly instincts taking over? **she asked rather pleased that she had someone to be overprotective of her.

**Yeah. I won't tell you what to do, just know am here if you need me. I can pu-**

"Harry. Harry mate, I've been calling you for the past minute" Ron said looking rather annoyed.

"Sorry Ron, what is it?" Harry asked quickly

"Do we have practise tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we do. Our first match is in a week against Hufflepuff, we need to practise. Cedric is a good captain" Harry replied. He had been made Gryffindor captain, Anthony Goldstein was Ravenclaws and Draco Malfoy for Slytherin.

"Its sunday tomorrow, can't we rest?" Rachel asked hopefully, she was one of the beaters, chosen by Dean, so that it didn't seem like Harry was showing favoritism.

"Yes we have to" Harry replied and he and Ron started a conversation on quidditch. Hermione decide it was time to leave and left the great hall.

"I'm gonna catch up with Hermione, see you guys later" Rachel said standing up and recieved two hands waved slightly without even looking.

'Well'. She saw her up ahead and she was surprise, surprise headed for the libarary.

"Hermione" She didn't hear her and turned a corner to go up the stairs. Rachel followed and quickened her pace because she did not want her to enter the libarary, once in there it was hard to get her out. She ran up the stairs and turned left.

'I wonder if this is the correct way t-' SMACK! She walked into something solid, actually it was someone.

"You! Why is it whenever I turn around your there?" she walked of not waiting for a reply. She yelled back before she turned a corner "Don't answer, it was a rhetorical question".

"What did I do?" A confused blond slytherin asked out loud. 'Wonder who shes going to dance with? Thats obvious isn't it? Oh no your back again, go away. Why, you obviously want my opinion or I wouldn't give it, would I? Oh great here we - I mean I go again'

Outside the libarary

"Hermione!" Rachel called

"What, whats wrong?" she asked a little concerned

"Nothing. I've just been trying to get your attention since you left the great hall" she answered

"Oh sorry. So whats up?"

"The ceilling, it's pretty high up, above that is the fourth floor, at least I think it is, what floor are we on anyways?" she replied teasingly

"Rach, you know what I mean"

"I know, just messin. So like what are you wearing tonight?"

"To the ball?"

"No, to go skiing in the dungeons" Rachel said sarcasticly "Of course to the ball"

"Well I was thinking . . " (She whispers in her ear, not confident about it)

"Its a good idea, don't worry. I'm (whispers as well, keep it a surprise) what do you think?"

"Very traditional"

"Exactly what I was going for. Come on lets go watch . . . Buffy!"

"We always do. I regret magical televisions being invented, honestly Mr Weasley what were you thinking? There's two in every common room"

"come on I know you find it interesting. We're gonna finish season three today"

They spent 3 hours watching buffy, since it was Saturday. The Ginny joined them as well. Parvati and Lavender thought Angel was Hot (in case you don't know Angel is a guy) so decided to watch. They decided to get ready after lunch. It was now 7pm and they made their way to the entrance hall to meet the guys. No dates allowed another one of Dumbledore's hair brain schemes. When they arrived they found the boys in some childish duels.

"Boys" all five girls said together.

The boys heard them and stopped immediately.

"So Ron, who are you ment to be?" Ginny asked her brother who had a fake fencing style sword and was dressed in complete black (Hat too).

"Gorro" he replied confidently

"Zorro" Hermione, Harry, Rachel and Dean all said together.

"Right him. It was Dean's idea and Hermione matches as she is, um . . " Ron said thinking

"Elana" Hermione replied, she was wearing an old style dress and had her hair up, she looked very nice. Parvati and Lavender were both dressed as evil witches. Wearing dark red dress and a green dress, complete with red and green highlights in their hair. Harry was Phantom of the Opera. He decided to goes as him because all he had to do was put on a suit and wear a whit mask. Ginny was an angel, she wore a white dress with white wings attached to the back. Rachel was Dracula's bride (all three roled into one, as she kept saying). She was wearing a long emerald green and navy blue dress with fake fangs magically attached to her teeth. Seamus was a mummy, it was very realistic (like in the film). Dean was wearing some really old style clothes.

"Who are yo meant to be?" Rachel asked trying to figure it out

"Hamlet" he replied

"What, but I thought you were going as someone creepy"

"The man talked to a skull, giving it a page long lecture. That's creepy in my book" Rachel just laughed as they entered the great hall, which looked great. The enchanted ceilling had a spell done to it to keep it as a stormy sky and lightning would flas every so often. A hundered or so live bats were floating in mid air, but high enough as to not hit anyone. Pumpkins were levitating on all the small black tables that were there instead of the usual house tables. People were dancing or sitting at a table eating. They all decide to eat first, once they were done it was time to dance. A new song started

_Everybody, yeah _

_Rock your body, yeah _

_Everybody, yeah _

_Rock your body right _

_Backstreet's back, alright _

_Hey, yeah _

_Oh my God, we're back again _

_Brothers, sisters, everybody sing _

_Gonna bring the flavor, show you how _

_Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah _

"Come on I love this song" Rachel said as she and Cedric got up to dance. Harry danced with Ginny, hermione who was dancing with Ron smiled at Rachel, who returned it.

_Am I original? _

_Yeah _

_Am I the only one? _

_Yeah Am I sexual? _

_Yeah _

_Am I everything you need? _

_You better rock your body now _

_Everybody _

_Yeah_

_Rock your body _

_Yeah _

_Everybody _

_Rock your body right _

_Backstreet's back, alright _

_Alright _

After another two songs Dumbledore stood up

"Now you are all to be paired up according to your costumes and will dance with them fo r at least 3 dances. I will make sure of that" He walked around pairing people up, McGonagall and Snape helped.

"According to our costumes. What does that mean?" Cedric asked

"I think it means your about to be paired with that ur . . . Hufflepuff, coz shes Frankenstein's bride" Rachel replied

"I think your right, shes Ravenclaw by the way. McGonagall is calling me, see you after 3 dances I guess"

She loked around the sixth and seventh years (the other years already had their dance).

**Harry, who are you paired with? I can't see you**

**Ginny. What about you? **he asked curiously

**Am waiting **she replied as someone tapped her on the shoulder. **Hang on, I'll tell you now. **She turned to see . .

"Malfoy!" **Oh great i'm with slytherin's no 1 jerk, the king of ferrets.**

**You gotto dance with Malfoy, sympathies.**

"Potter, why are you just standing there, we're supposed to dance" Malfoy said holding out his hand, which she took rather reluctantly. He was dressed as Dracula, he had the outfit, fangs and all. Who would have guessed.

"Well they don't seem to be killing each other" Ginny said to Harry as the third song for the partners was now playing. He glanced at Dracula and his bride dancing away.

**Rach, answer me already. **Harry asked rather annoyedly

**Wait, am in the middle of something **she answered back. Harry and Ginny, including some others danced a bit closer to find out what was going on. As they got closer they heard what they were saying.

"Arrogant jer" Rachel said

"Insufferable chick" Malfoy replied

"Sexist pig"

"Rhiteous cow"

"Bloody ferret"

'Wait how did she - Potter, damn him' Malfoy thought

"Ran out of insults, pretty boy?" Rachel sneered

"So know am pretty huh? didn't know you felt that way"

"I meant that in a bad way, you prat"

"If you say so" he replied sarcasticly

"You obnoxious bastard" The song finally ended "Freedom! Now to find someone who doesn't have their head stuck up Snape's arse"

"Hey! My head is not-" Malfoy began

"Oh please. Your head is so far up his arse, I don't know where you begin and he ends" Rachel recieved a lot of laughs for this, even some Slytherins joined in, although they stopped after they got a glare from Parkinson.

"Detention Miss Potter for your foul language" Snape hissed (as always) happily, finally being able to get her for something.

"And detention for Mr Malfoy as he was doing the same thing" Mcgonagall said from behind Snape.

**Ah, well at least Malfoy got detention too**

**Yeah Harry, that does help. **She went over and started dancing with Cedric again, as everyone else resumed dancing too.

"Where's Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked "Dumbledore is about to announce the winner for best costume"

"I'll check outside" Cedric said and left the great hall and returned almost instantly "Am sure they can miss the prize giving. They're a little preoccupied if you know what I mean" he winked and Rachel smiled.

**Harry. You work fast don't you?**

**Go away! I don't want you in my head right now**

**Fine, so sorry. Carry on with well . . you know**

"The prize for best costume goes to Mr Seamus Finnigan for his superb Mummy costume" Seamus got a loud applause. He recieved a big box of Honeydukes sweets and so products from Weasley's Wizard Weezes. "Also 50 points to gryffindor for Mr Finnigan's big imagination and enthusiasm.

It was now round midnight and everyone made they're way to their dormitories

"Miss Potter a word" Snape hissed

'Again with the hissin, when will he learn?' Rachel thought "You guys go ahead I'll catch up" She walked over to Snape and Malfoy. Snape had a strange look in his eyes, as if christmas had come early.

"For both your detentions you will . . . "

'Oh no' She did not like the sound of this.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Review and let me know. 


	5. Golf balls & Plastic rectangles

Hey guys. I'm finally back, so sorry took me forever to get a chance to update. I have written up to chapter 11 and I am working on chapter twelve. Here's a reminder of the key, otherwise it gets confusing.

" When someone is talking"

' when someone is thinking '

**When harry and rachel are talking telepathicly**

(this is when i comment on something)

Hope that helps. Anyway here's chapter 5, it's kind of short and not much happens but it's important to the plot.

Chapter 5

**Argh, I hate him! I hate him! Slimy jerk!**

**Rach I know all this, why are you telling me?**

**I feel like ranting, but don't want anyone to hear, thus getting in more trouble. So that leaves you.**

**Fine carry on.**

**Horrible obnoxious, arrogant, rude, mean, evil, slimy Mr-I'm-gonna-be-mean-coz-ur-a-Potter, grease haired jerk!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Whoa!" Harry said forgetting he was having the conversation telepathicly.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as they were making their way to Herbology.

"Nothing" Harry looked at Rachel

**Better be careful Harry**

**I know. You just try and calm down ok, so that we can get through Herbology**

**I'll be fine just as long as I don't see another slytherin for the hour**

"Rach, stay calm and I know that will be a problem, especially since we have Herbology with the slytherins now" Ron said to Rachel whose face immediately dropped.

"Crap. This just isn't my week" She knew that Herbology was with slytherins it just slipped her mind.

Once Professor Sprout was done explaining, everybody got to work. Rachel looked up and saw Malfoy who was just across from her work place and she started replaying the event of yesterday evening.

Flashback

Wednesday evening at 7pm Rachel made her way to the dungeons for her detention. After quite a while Malfoy looked up and saw that it was 11pm already. Both Malfoy and Rachel had scrubbed the potions class, polished the desks, organised all the ingredients in the store cupboard and had just finished sparkling the windows (which was the hardest as the windows were extremely large and they were not allowed to use magic). Rachel jumped down from the window sill and rubbed the back of her neck. She hadn't said a word to Malfoy the whole time, as this was his fault. Malfoy looked at Rachel and opened his mouth to say something, when Snape walked in. He inspected every little thing and then let them go.

End Flashback

Rachel became annoyed once again and it didn't help that she was tired and really sore. Her friends noticed how aggitated she got when she couldn't do her work properly as her hands were still sore. Malfoy ofcourse was not having the same problem and the gryffindors were sure Snape had somehow allowed him to use magic. Hermione got up to get some seeds, which looked more like minature golf balls.

"Do you want some help Rach?" Ron asked smiling at her.

"Thanks" she said as he began to set her pot up for her. They were supposed to be planting at least ten seeds each and the seeds grew fast into some weird looking plant.

"Mr Malfoy! What have you done? Look at this mess!" Sprout yelled. Malfoy had spilled soil all over the table and on the floor. He had also knocked over water, which added to the soil equals a big muddy mess.

"But professor I -" Malfoy tried to explain.

"No I don't want to hear it. 25 points from slytherin. Now clean it up" she was obviously in a bad mood as she wouldn't take that many points even off slytherin.

"Miserable old bat" Pansy mumbled (bad idea)

"That's another 2o points from slytherin, for your rude comment Miss Parkinson" (told you)

"Way to go Pansy" Blaise said with sarcasm practically dripping from his voice.

"Learn to keep your trap shut!" Jack a fellow slytherin snapped, he was claerly upset about loosing 45 points in 2 minutes, although he did enjoy Malfoy getting in trouble. (They don't get on). This whole comotion cheered Rachel up and she carried on working. She looked to her right and saw Hermione smiling to herself, extremely pleased about something.

"You did that?" Rachel whispered to Hermione, who just smiled in response. "Thanks"

"Your welcome". By the end of the lesson Rachel's mood had disappeared and as an added bonus Malfoy was told to come back in the evening to finish his work as he had spent most of the time claening up.

"You feeling better, I see" Ron stated as they walked out of lesson

"Yeah. You know I really thought the plants were going to look like a golf court" Rachel said a little disappointed.

Great hall - Lunch time

As they were eating lunch five owls swooped in, each holding a little parcel. They landed infront of the five gryffindors. Ron picked up the only letter that was there and addressed to him. He opened it and read it out loud.

Dear Ron

How are you? Hows everyone else? I have just invented these new things, there sort of a magical version of the muggle item. I had loads of help from the twins, who have some how put your favourites on them. Hope you like them. Think of them as an early christmas present from me, your mum, Fred and George. Oh and if anyone else wants one they will be available from the twins' shop at the start of december.

Love Dad

p.s thought you would pefer this to another jumper, although she disagrees.

All five of them picked up the parcel with their name on it and opened it. Ron was looking strangly at the orange piece of rectangle, which had wires coming out of it. He did not understand, the chudley cannons logo was on it and on the back it said _Ron Weasley the biggest Chudley Cannon fan ever_. Harry got a red one with a golden snitch on it and _Harry Potter great seeker, takes after his father _written on the back. Rachel got a silver one with a gold footbal on it and hers read _Rachel Potter a big football fan. Manchester United rules. _Hermione got a sky blue one with a pile of silver books and said _Hermione Granger the bookworm we all know and love._ Lastly Ginny got a lilac one with a red quaffle on it and it read _Ginny Weasley good quidditch player and excellent at the bat-boogey curse._ As soon as Harry, Hermione and Rachel had seen what there packages were, they started fiddling with them and then put the ends in their ears. Ron and Ginny looked confused.

"It's an ipod guys. Put the earphone in your ear and push the button and select what you want to listen to and you'll hear music. I'm guessing you'll have your favourite songs on it as your dad said in the letter" Harry said while showing them how. They did as he said and were amazed by the result.

"Remind me to thank Mr & Mrs Weasley, Harry" Rachel said as she started to hum to _Smmer lovin from Grease._

Charms class

Hermione looked out of the window and saw that it was snowing softly.

"Don't you just love the snow?" she looked at Rachel once she didn't get a reply. Rachel was laughing about something to herself but then she noticed that so was Harry who was behind her. Harry then nodded to himself and Rachel seemed to respond.

"Rachel?"

"Hmmm, yeah Herms?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Cool it's snowing. Don't you just love the snow?"

'hmmm, something is going on here and I am going to find out what' Hermione thought in determination as she did some complicated wave and flowers shot of her wand and landed on Flitwick's desk spelling the word Hermione.

"Well done Miss Granger, 20 points to gryffindor"

Gryffindor had beat Hufflepuff 240-50 in the first match of the season. Now it was Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw, eveyone headed out to watch. It was a cold saturday morning and Seamus who was the commentator this year ran ahead.

"Hey gonna wish me luck?" Cedric who was already changed asked Rachel. She kissed him gently on the lips and said

"Good luck"

"Thanks" he walked off to join his team.

"Guess you'll be supporting Hufflepuff then?" Ron asked

"Would you rather I didn't support my boufriend?"

"No. I was ju-"

"Boyfriend? Since when?" Harry asked and Ginny quickly tightened her grip on his hand. Rachel looked at him.

**Honestly Harry calm down. **

Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff cheered on their own house teams, Gryffindors cheered both and the slytherins just booed everyone. The game went on for a while until both Cedric and Andrew Reeves (Ravenclaw seeker) went into a dive. Cedric cought the snitch and Hufflepuff won 170-80. Rachel quickly got up to go and congratulate Cedric.

**Where are you going? You don't have to run to him.**

Rachel turned and glared at him, before storming off.

'Now I know there is definately something, Hermione thought as she saw Rachel walk towards Cedric.

Gryffindor common room

**Rachel, Rachel? Hey listen I'm sorry, didn't mean to snap at you**

**It's ok, I guess. I know why you did, but I can take care of myself. Trust me ok?**

**Ok. When are you coming back?**

**Oh am on my way. I just left. There still celebrating, even Professor Sprout is there. Bless them.**

"Only 3 weeks to christmas holidays!!" Ron yelled in excitement

"I know Ron" Harry said as this was the tenth time he'd mentioned it.

"I need to go shopping. I have to talk to Rach. When is she getting back?" Hermione asked

"She'll be here in a minute" Harry replied automaticly

"How do you know?"

"Uh ...a guess" Harry said trying to cover up.

'I think I might have just figured it out' Hermione thought as she ran up to her room to get a book to confirm her theory.

Ok so there you have it. What do you guys think. Read and review please. Chapter 6 will be up shortly, just got to type it up, its the longest one I have.


	6. Hush, Carols and Padfoot

Here we are, told you I wouldn't make you wait long. Thank you to my two sole reviewers

T1n4 K4z4m4

kjb-db

Can't be bothered to write key again look at previous chapter, if you get confused.

Chapter 6

Harry and Ron walked into the common room and found it really quiet and the only light coming was from the fire place. They saw a couple of girls sitting by the tv, which was on but the was no voice just some slight music.

"Hey, What's going on?"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" All the girls jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. Rachel paused the DVD.

"Why did you do that? We were all really getting into it" Rachel demanded

"Into what? And why is there only music, is the tv broken?" Harry asked confusedly.

"It's a Buffy episode called Hush. Everyone's voice gets stolen, hence the silent episode"

"Cool, mind if we join you?" Ron asked rather interested.

"Come on". Once the episode was finished evryone was tired and therefore went to bed. Only Rachel, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione remained. Hermione turned to the newly found twins.

"I know" she said looking rather smug.

"Congratulations. What do you know?" Rachel said not really bothered.

"About your telepathy"

"Don't know what your talking about" Harry explained **Shit! How did she find out?**

**Its Hermione, what do you expect? Might aswell come clean.**

"No we can't!"

"See I knew it" Hermione stated proudly.

"Oh, fine. Just don't tell anyone, ok?" Rachel asked

"Don't worry, won't say a word" Hermione replied

"Ginny? Ron?" Harry asked looking at them.

"I won't" Ginny said

"Me neither...What will I not say?" Ron asked

"Me and Harry can talk to each other telepathically but we can't hear each others thought, got it?" Rachel explained.

"Yeaaa . . .no"

"I'll explain it to him later" Hermione said.

Christmas holidays (they start today)

"Rach, give it a rest" Hermione pleaded, her, Ginny and Rachel were sat by the lake with a warming charm around them (courtesy of Miss Granger).

"Wait I'm almost done. On the 12th day of christmas my true love gave to me,

12 toeless rats,

11 demented dementors,

10 snapping books,

9 chocolate frogs,

8 bubbling couldrons,

7 quidditch players,

6 norwegien ridgebacks,

5 flying cars,

4 mischievous marauders,

3 spew members,

2 ginger twins

and a dark lord in a turban".

"That was good. Very imaganative and I see Harry told you about Quirrel" Seamus said approaching them with Dean.

"Yeah. So guys off now?"

"Yeah, just came to wish you Merry Christmas" Dean replied.

"Merry Christmas" all 3 girls said as they set off towards the awaiting carriages. All of the students had decided to go home for christmas. There was hardly anyone left at Hogwarts.

"You know its just us five from gryffindor and 3 slytherins staying for the holidays" Ginny told the two girls.

"Which slytherins? I mean I know Jack is staying. But who else?" Rachel asked curiously. She knew Jack as her and Hermione had helped him get extra points in Transfiguration sometime in november. They had become friends, he was nice when he wanted to be.

"I am not sure, guess we'll find out at dinner"

"Yeah. . . . Jingle bells, batman smells, robin layed an egg, batmobile lost its wheel and the comissioner broke his leg"

"Can't you sing a carol properly?" Hermione asked getting extremely annoyed and hoping she would shut up. (No such luck)

"Deck the halls with bounds of holly fa la la la la la la la la"

" Tis the season to be jolly fa la la la la la la la la" Ginny added

'Great now she's got her going as well'

Dinner time

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked as they walked to the great hall.

**Harry, where are you? and Ron?**

**We've just got in the great hall**

**Alright**

"They're in the great hall" Rachel answered

"Ok. I wonder who the other two slytherins are, that decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays?" Hermione asked aloud.

"Malfoy and Zabini" Ginny replied looking straight ahead. And sure enough there they were headed for dinner. As they entered the hall, they saw that there was only one table in the centre of the hall. Dumbledore walked to the front of the table.

"I thought this would be more appropriate as there are so few of us here, even some of the teachers have gonehome for the holiday. There are only twelve of us here plus this gives the house-elves less work to do as they only need to prepare food for one table".

"In that case I think it's a brilliant idea professor", Hermione said approvingly as she walked towards the table.

"Oh shut up Hermione" Ginny said. The rest of the gryffindors went and sat down on the right hand side of the tableand the slytherins next to them. Jack was seated between Rachel and Zabini. On the opposite side were the four teachers that were left. McGonagall, Lupin and Sprout sat together with McGonagall next to Dumbledore who was sat at the head of the table. Snape was sat six seats away from them. Harry was sat beside Dumbledore and with Ron to his left. While Ron was on his third helping of food, Dumbledore got everyones attention.

"Harry, Rachel (they face him, everyone is listening, eavesdropping tut tut) Sirius Black, godfather to both of you, will be coming to visit you on christmas eve, just for the day. Only allowing it this once"

"Cool!" Rachel and Harry said together. Everyone continued eating, now on dessert. (Ron is already on his 2nd helping).

"We wish you a merry christmas" Rachel sang

"We wish you a merry christmas" Ginny and Dumbledore joined in.

"We wish you a merry christmas" Harry and Ron joined in.

"And a happy new year" McGonagall, Lupin, Sprout and Jack joined in as well. "Good tidings. . ."

"Blaise don't hum, its just as bad" Malfoy said rather irritated at the unusual choir that has been formed.

"Is it annoying you?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"Well then, (He joined in to) We wish you a merry christmas and a happyyyyyyy newwwwww yearrrrrrrrrr", they finally finished leaving only Hermione, Malfoy and Snape who didn't sing. (Spoilt sports)

Christmas eve

The day had finally come, Sirius Black would be arriving today. All five gryffindors got dressed quickly and went down to breakfast. As they entered the hall they heard someone call "Harry" standing there in blue jeans and a black jumper was Sirius Black. He walked over and gave Harry a hug. He then looked at Rachel.

"Um, its nice to meet you and -"Sirius interuppted by giving her a big bear hug. Rachel being overwhelmed by the warm greeting hugged back. The feeling of having a parent was amazing. Sirius reluctantly let go and Rachel saw Harry beaming at them.

"Well let me give you both your presents now" Sirius said as he took out two small boxes and one to each of them. They both got a chain bracelet, Harry's had a lion on it and Rachel's had a lioness attached to it. Both lions had rubbies for eyes.

"Thanks Sirius" they both said simultaneously. Malfoy was trying to ignore them (doesn't seem to like Sirius). Jack Rainey ran his fingers through his hair and looked intently from Rachel, Harry and Sirius to Malfoy. He leaned on Malfoy's shoulder which was just high enough for him to reach. The curiosity in his dark brown hair was evident.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you know him" Jack said all to sarcastically. "Although I could be wrong, but then again I'm never wrong".

"Yeah" Malfoy agreed rolling his eyes at Jack's ego. "My uncle, well. . My mother's cousin".

The five gryffindors and Sirius wondered around the castle for quite some time. Harry and Rachel filled Sirius in on what had happened since Rachel arrived. Ron quickly added the details of halloween, although he was having some difficulty since he was laughing as he tried to explain (easily amused isn't he, or maybe because its malfoy, hmmm). Sirius was pointing out certain areas around the castle, where significant _things _had occured (well atleast to him they were).

". . .And that's where me and uhhh . . Lisa had made out the first time, come to think of it I made out with Katie there too", Sirius boasted.

"Just how many girls did you make out with while you were at Hogwarts?" Ron asked in awe.

"I lost count after my second year"

"Lets change the subject, do you want your presents now or later Sirius?" Hermione asked

"Now would be great" Sirius replied. Hermione got him a book (surprise, surprise). The Weasley family had bought him a magical television (big screen), which was already at Grimmauld place. After much consideration Harry and Rachel had decided to get him a playstation 2 with a couple of games for him to play on his new tv (Rachel has a vault at gringotts too, didn't think her parents left her with nothing now did you?). The lot of them trotted off to the Quidditch Stadium. Sirius looked thoughtfully at the entrance.

"That's where I first asked out Alessandra, in our sixth year" he said pointing to the giant oak overshadowing the entrance to the stadium. His expression changed, there was a sudden pain in his eyes.

"Alessandra?" Ron asked ignoring Harry who was making signs for him to stop talking. "Who's she?"

"She was my wife" Sirius answered plainly, he was still gazing at the tree.

"Was?" Ron asked. (someone please shut him up)

"She passed away. . ." Sirius' voice trailed off. There was a moments silence as Sirius pulled himself together. "Quite a while ago, before I went to Azkaban actually. I was left with my daughter, who was taken into caring by god-knows-who when I went to Azkaban"

"You have a daughter?" Harry asked and was obviously shocked. "What is it with all these relatives, friends popping up from nowhere recently?"

"You didn't know?" Rachel said not hiding the happiness in her voice. "Finally there's something about Sirius you don't know as well". She stopped smiling at the look on Sirius' face. Harry was still shocked as Sirius said,

"Well, I don't know where she is. . so I might as well not have one". Sirius sighed, "Another reason I'm here is to ask Dumbledore about her, I think he took her when I was taken to prison, so he would know where she is."

"How old is she, Sirius?" Hermione asked intriguiged.

"Your age, I think, yeah, she would be eighteen now", Sirius answered thinking hard. "Your year".

"What school?" Ron asked stupidly (Seriously, does anyone have any tape?).

"I don't know!", Sirius answered frustratedly. "I don't know anything about her, but I will!"

Well, there you have have it another chapter done. Just need to mention that the twelve days of christmas song inthis chapter was written by my sister T1n4 K4z4m4 and her friends. Right read and please review! Pretty please.


	7. A Stranger Calls

I know kinda left it at a cliffhenger, but here we are. You can now find out what happens.

* * *

Chapter 7

Compared to the interior of Durmstrang, Hogwarts was luxurious. Where Durmstrang was cold and dark, Hogwarts was radiated with warmth. Tina walked through the entrance hall, the sound of her footsteps echoed in the empty hall.

'Where am I supposed to go now?' Tina thought to herself. 'Where is this Dumbledore's office?'. Tina continued to walk through the hall and climbed up the marble stairs to the door, which led to the grand staircase.

Blaise walked aimlessly up the grand staircase, he suddenly came to a halt. Beyond him, Blaise could see a girl in a football shirt looking around with a confused look on her face. Her long dark brown hair flowed past her shoulders concealing the name on the back of her shirt but not long enough to cover the number 9 on it. Her blue jeans matched her blue and black shirt. Blaise walked up to her.

"Lost?" he asked, startling her slightly. Blaise could see she was nervous but she smiled at him all the same.

"Yes", the girl in the Italy shirt (Yes we can see what football shirt it is now) said, she had a strong Italian accent. "I am new and I cannot seem to find Dumbledore's office".

"I can show you, if you like", Blaise replied leading the way. Blaise being a slytherin was not used to helping people, but a hot Italian girl was a different issue (Such a flirt). They passed many sleeping portraits on the way to the headmaster's office. They reached the statue of the stone gargoyle.

"This is it?" Tina asked confused.

"Yep" Blaise said simply, "But I don't know the password". The Italian girl sighed,

"So what do we do now, Mr Helper?"

"Erm. . .Wait" Blaise said uncertainly "And its Blaise Zabini"

"I am Tina and I am very impatient", Tina said. They heard a voice coming towards them.

"Oh yeah thats a good idea" (pause, as the person comes closer) "I was being sarcastic". Harry came round the corner and saw Zabini and a young girl whom he had never seen before but looked vaguely familiar.

"What are you doing here Zabini?" Harry asked.

"Oh nice to see you too. And they say slytherins are unpleasant" Blaise replied.

"Do you know the password?" Tina asked interuppting the mad staring contest between the slytherin and gryffindor. Harry turned to look at Tina, she was pretty and he just couldn't get over the feeling that she reminded him of someone.

"Yeah its suger quills -" the gargoyle came to life and sprung aside "Are you new?" Harry noticed that she was dressed in an Italy football shirt and had recognised her italian accent.

"Yes", she said politely "I just moved here from Italia". Tina looked towrds the stairs to Dumbledore's office and made to walk up them.

"Bye" Blaise said eagerly. "I'll see you soon". Tina turned to smile at Blaise, then walked up the stairs and disappeared from sight.

Tina came to a halt infront of a wooden door with a brass doorknob. She took a deep breath and rapped on the door.

"Come in" A pleasant voice from inside called. Tina turned the doorknob and opened the door to reveal a circular room with various spindley ornaments. The walls were covered with portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses, a few of them were nodding of to sleep. In the middle of the room was a desk at which sat an elderly man with a silver beard and a crooked nose.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Black" Dumbledore said arms outstreched (the plot thickens). There was a twinkle in his blue eyes, which made him look all the more nicer.

"Thank you", Tina said smiling at Dumbledore's warmth. "You are the headmaster?"

"Yes, yes I am. Now how about we get you sorted into your house" Dumbledore suggested. Tina nodded as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Dumbledore called once again. Harry entered the room looking a bit embarassed (he obviously had forgotten his destination earlier, silly boy).

"Oh yes I almost forgot I had called for you. Take a seat will you Harry". He sat down, Dumbledore turned to Tina. "Sorry about denying you a proper sorting ceremony with everyone watching". He rose from his chair and picked up a tattered old hat from a shelf and indicated for Tina to take a seat near Harry. He placed the hat on her head. The tiniest rip near the brim opened to reveal a mouth.

'Well what have we here, a Black? I wonder, would you do well to follow in your ancestors footsteps or your parent's?' The sorting hat stopped whispering inher head and searched it instead. 'I know . . .' "GRYFFINDOR!" Tina sighed in relief, while Harry jumped when the hat had shouted the answer.

"Why did the hat have to shout, when its in here?" Harry asked while Dumbledore removed the hat.

"I think" Dumbledore said thoughtfully "Harry can help you get started, Miss Black".

"Black?"

"No, no, no, it can't be, wait, no it has to be" Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes, he thought he must be dreaming. "Punch me, I'm deffinately having a nightmare. Ouch!" His request had been granted by Blaise.

"What's the matter?"He asked his friend with some what amusement.

"That's my cousin from Italy"

Jack who was sitting next to Blaise in the great hall (on their one table) looked over to his right. There chatting to the golden trio sat the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She long brown hair and her eyes although dark brown, sparkled brightly. Her smile made Jack's heart beat very fast. Jack turned to Malfoy.

"You're cousin's hot!"

"What?" Ron said rather shocked

"Wow, that's amazing" Hermione said "Sirius will be so happy".

"I hope so" Tina said worriedly. "I have never met him". At that moment Rachel walked in excitedly with Sirius.

"I can't believe it, your here already. We only just found out about you. Then again I've only just found out about alot of things" Rachel said losing track of her original point. "Oh yeah this is Sirius Black, Tina". Sirius looked at her, she looked at him (awkward pause). Sirius embraced her (Awwww how sweet) she was a little taken a back but pleased by his reaction.

"I've been looking for you all over the place. Where have you been?" he asked still hugging her.

"Firstlt I cannot breathe (he lets go of her) Secondly I was in Italia with aunt Francheska all this time". Sirius sat downnext to her and continued talking (getting to know each other better, alot of that going on in this story, just realised. Hmm). Dinner was pleasant, as well as delicious.

**Harry isn't this great?**

**Yeah it is.**

**Best Chritmas eve I've ever had**

**I most certainly agree**

"Rachel, pass the pudding" Ron asked

"Hmm, oh here you go" she passed him a bowl of chocolate pudding.

"Umm, Rachel right?" Tina asked turning to face Rachel who was sat between her and Jack.

"Yeah, thats me, Harry's long lost sister. Hey we have something in common"

"Yes that we do. . . How did you know my name when you came in?"

"Sirius told me of course. Oh wait Sirius you have to go now don't you?" She asked looking rather disappointed she had just met him and liked him very much.

"Yes but now I'm going to stay in Hogsmeade a while and then you can all come and see me, during your holidays". They all got up to leave. "You lot wait for me outside, I just need a quick word with Dumbledore". All six gryffindors waited in the entrance hall, which was also decorated for christmas with christmas trees in each corner, holly hung from the walls and the odd misteltoe as well.

"Knew it was you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Oh no, I was hoping it was not you" Tina said as she turned around and came face to face with her cousin (Shocker!) standing there with Blaise and Jack. "I was having a good day, did you have to spoil it?"

"The feeling is mutual Tina. I don't want to see my least favourite cousin either"

"Cousin!" the five gryffindors said simultaneously.

"Of course. Guys don't you remember the tapestry at Sirius' house?" Hermione asked

"Oh yeah. The Malfoys are related to the Blacks, through marriage, Narcissa." Ginny explained. Everyone nodded in realisation.

"Yeah yeah, whatever how long are you here for?" Malfoy questioned (Don't you get the feeling he doesn't like her). Tina smiled at his question, she loved torturing him.

"I transferred. I am here till the end of the school year." Malfoy went if possible even more paler then usual.

"Hey. Didn't know you were his cousin before" Blaise said to Tina, who smiled in response. Jack looked at Tina unsure of whether or not he should say something to her.

"I am Tina Black and you are?" Tina asked (looks like she has more confidence then him) looking at Jack, who she thought was drop dead gorgeous.

"I'm . . . J-J-Jack. . . R-R-Rainey" he managed to splurt out. (Awww he's shy, how cute).

"I am pleased to meet you" she said and he just nodded at her. Sirius came out and walked over to her.

"Alright, goodnight to you all" he said rather enthusiastically and kissed both Tina and Rachel on their temple and gave Harry a quick hug. Then the gryffindors and sltherins walked their seperate ways to their dormitories.

Slytherin dormitory

"What the hell is wrong with me? I never have trouble talking to anyone, especially not girls!" Jack said angry at himself, he was pacing the slytherin common room. Blaise sat on the couch watching him with an amused expression on his face. Malfoy was sitting next to him thinking hard.

"Don't worry mate, she's not gonna do anything. Her father is in Hogsmeade for the holidays, she will be to busy with him" Blaise said to his blond friend reasuringly.

"Yeah suppose your right"

"Of course when the holidays are over then you need to worry".

* * *

There we go another chapter done. Read and Review. Chapter 8 will be up shortly. 


	8. More Problems 4 the Ferret

Well thet didn't take as long as I thought. Been updating quickly since I have written mostly up to chapter 12, just typing. Its when you have to come up with the stuff that it takes longer. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

The holidays had gone by very nicely. The six gryffindors had spent most of their time in Hogsmeade with Sirius. They enjoyed themselves immensly exploring Hogsmeade, eating sweets and having snowball fights. Now though the holidays had come to an end and the new term was to begin the following morning. The students had returned to school just a couple of hours ago.

Gryffindor tower, Girls dormitory

Tina paced around her new dormitory, while Rachel and Hermione sat on her four poster, which was now surrounded by pictures of Manchester United and Italian footballers. Her section of the room was very red and blue. Similar to Rachel's whose was just red (Manchester United) and pictures of actors and singers as well (to name a few Brad Pitt, James Marsters thats Spike from Buffy in case you don't know and can't forget Justin Gorgeous Timberlake).

"Tina don't be nervous, you'll be fine" Rachel said trying to make her feel better.

"Rach is right. I mean you are a good student so you don't need to worry there" Hermione said

"It is not that. I am in a new country, new school, new friends, even my father is pretty new to me. I am not going to see him now till summer" Tina answered. The door to their dormitory opened and two girls walked in. They looked at the other three and smiled.

"Hey Hermione, Rachel. How were your holidays? And who is this?" one of the girls who looked indian asked curoisly.

"Hey , yeah they were great and this is Tina Black, she'll be here for the rest of the school year" Rachel answered. "Tina, this is Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. You might see Parvati's twin Padma around she's in Ravenclaw".

"Tina Black? Any relation to Sirius Black?" Lavender asked also curiously (Those two always the one for gossip, eh?).

"Ci, my papa" Tina said with pride.

"Tina cheer up, look at Andriy" Rachel said pointing at a big poster next to her, near Tina's bed. In the poster a very good looking footballer was scoring a breath taking goal. He was wearing a red and black striped shirt (AC millan player, this is before he moved to bloody Chelsea). Tina looked at the poster and it made her smile.

'Maybe things will not be so bad' she thought happily.

Herbology Greenhouse 3 - 2am

It is completely dark, you can't see your own hand infront of your face.

"Wheres the food?"

"I thought we were going to the kitchens"

"Me too. So why are we here?"

"To get a specific plant, you idiots!"

"Ok. So wheres the food?"

"Is that all you think about?"

"Well yeah"

"What else is there to think about?"

"Shut up! We need to find this plant. I need to use it"

"Why? Shes not really that bad"

"Yes she is, I need to do something to her before she does something to me"

"Suppose so. Good thing we didn't bring Jack then"

"Yeah he'd probably try and stop us or tell her, if he can get two words out. But I don't like him anyway"

"You don't like most"

"_Lumos"_ The light illuminated the greenhouse and revealed the four seventh year slytherins out of bed. Malfoy lifted his wand and the light made his blond hair look silver.

"Let just get it and go before someone comes. I'm sure I heard Mrs Norris" Blaise said to the rest.

Potions Class

**Whats up with you Rach?**

**Nothing really, just that a month is a long time. **She passed a not to Hermione, Harry was sat behind her.

**I know Rach but you don't need to worry, it'll be over before you know it**

**Your right, I guess it will be alright. **She turned to take the note of Tina who was sat next to Hermione but before she could get it -

"Ah whats this, passing notes in class? Thats 10 points each from Miss Potter, Miss Granger and Miss Black" Snape said gleefully and then added with a smirk "Now lets see what is so important that it couldn't wait". He read out loud

_I don't think I can deal with a month_

_ You'll be ok_

_ He's gonna write no problem_

_Cedric is trutworthy and_

_its only work experience_

_ He will be back in no time with gifts_

_ well there better be gifts._

_Why can't our work experience be like muggles?_

_ You mean onlt two weeks?_

_Yeah and at the same time, not seperate!_

_ I know what you mean Rach._

_ We'd better stop before Snape sees us._

_It is not fair, my cousin could get away with murder_

_in his class. Hes been talking all lesson._

_ I know but thats just the way it is and I doubt that Snape cares if its_

_ fair or not._

_True_

_ At leaset Cedric won't be alone._

Snape looked bewidered, as he didn't seem to understand why this was important. At this moment Malfoy aimed the plant at Tina but just as he was about to throw it when Pansy nudged him, not knowing what he was doing. The plant went flying in the air and landed on . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Snape (Oh no. Someones in trouble)

He looked furious as purple boils spread all over his face. Luckily for the rest of the class professor Flitwick had walked in when Malfoy threw the plant.

"Detention Mr Malfoy today and tomorrow and also 20 points from slytherin." Flitwick announced in his squeaky voice. Snape looked at him then at Malfoy and looked if possible even more angry.

"I am satisfied with your punishment professor" Snape said to the shock of the entire class.

"I would not want to be Malfoy right now" Harry whispered.

"I would not want to be Draco ever" Tina whispered back. The bell rang, Snape told everyone to leave their work labelled and on his desk. As the gryffindors got out of the dungeons and into the entrance hall they heard Blaise telling Parkinson off.

". . . idiot! Why did you have to bug him?"

"Yeah you made me miss, if I had been on target at least Snape wouldn't be so angry with me" Malfoy added in annoyance as they approached the great hall. Tina looked at the others and said

"He was aiming for me and got Snape and got detention and points taken that is so funny" she started laughing and the others laughed with her as they entered the great hall. Tina was in hysterics.

"Alright, alright, don't hurt yourself" Rachel said trying to calm her a bit.

Great Hall

"Look how pretty she looks when she laughs" Jack said staring at the gryffindors who just sat down to eat.

"Why don't you go and ask her out then?" Malfoy said still in a bitter mood, made worse by Tina laughing and he knew what about. All the slytherins were currently ignoring Parkinson (Not very popular, are we? Its your own fault you know).

"Fine I will" Jack said standing up, he took a deep breath and walked to the gryffindor table. The gryffindors looked up and smiled at him (Mouths full of food, can't talk). Tina had smiled at him as well and continued eating. He seemed to have lost all the confidence he had gained.

"Um. . . Could I talk to you, . . Rachel?"

"Sure. Do you want to talk outside?" she asked him.

"Huh, oh yeah ok" he said distractedly. Rachel got up and left the great hall with Jack.

"What the hell! I thought he liked my cousin, not Potter!" Malfoy said angrily as he saw them leave.

"Well maybe he changed his mind, considering he can't say a word to Black. Besides since when do you care?" Blaise said inquiringly.

"I don't" he answered. 'Although I think I might. Why? I shoudn't. You can't help it, she's so HOT! No! Shut up! No I won't. Damn it, go to hell. As soon as you do.'

* * *

Well there we are all done. Hope you liked it people, read and review. Thanks, till the next chapter bye. 


	9. Jealousy and Snake Love!

Yay! I'm back quicker then I thought. Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

Jack slowly and quietly crept into the slytherin common room. He tred carefully towards the stairs, when the candles flickered on.

"Where have you been? Huh? Its nearly midnight!" Malfoy demanded standing by the couch arms folded across his chest.

"So sorry I'm late _Dad _" Jack replied all too sarcasticly.

"Whatever. Can't I just want to know?"

"Aaa. . . No. Hmm midnight, must have lost track of time. Rachel is one hell of a girl" Jack added with a mischievious grin. Malfoy stormed up the stairs.

"Did what just implied really happen?" Blaise asked, he was sitting on the couch, he had obviously stayed up with Malfoy to see the show. There was a light fire burning and since they were in the dungeons in January it didn't help (It was cold).

"Na, I just love pissing Malfoy off. Me and Rachel are just friends. We were talking about Tina, Rachels gonna help me" Jack explained.

"Good. You may actually be able to say a full sentence to her" Blaise said mockingly.

"Oh ha ha", the both of them started towrds the stairs when -

"AAARRGHHH!". They ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory and pushed the door open. Near the window furthest away from the door was Malfoy. He was on the floor covered from head to toe in different coloured paint. Jack and Blaise burst into laughter, Malfoy got up and got out his wand.

"_Scourgify"_ the two slytherins laughed even louder. At the look of confusion on Malfoy's face Blaise pointed at the mirror. Malfoy walked over to the full length mirror. "What the fuck". The paint had disappeared but he had a purple tinted face with bright green hair, yellow hands and silver fingernails. He checked to see if any other part of him had been affected and yes the rest of his body was scarlet red (Gryffindor, hmmm). "I'm gonna kill Tina".

"What . . makes. . you . . say. . it. . was . .her?" Jack asked still laughing.

"Because I know her. I'm gonna go see Snape early as possible, hope hes not still mad. I have to think of something good to get her back with." He tried to think of an idea but it was extremely hard as the two slytherins in his room were now rolling on the floor laughing. (Can't blame them really I would too). "I wonder how she even made sure I was the one to get the paint splattered on and how did she know a spell to get it up here?".

"G-G-G-Granger" Blaise answered trying to control his laughter.

January roled away (Justin Timberlake's birthday is on the 31st, hes 26 now. Back to the story). The arrival of second month of the year bought alot of things with it. 6th and 7th years had coursework to complete, teachers bugging students about the exams in June. " Only 4 months left", they would contantly remind them and of course valentine's day and another ball. Malfoy had recieved some help from professor Snape in getting rid of the colours, but there had still been some signs of them left "Definatly a Black" professor Snape had said when Malfoy had explained the situation (No proof therefore no punishment). Malfoy had been trying to get her back but he couldn't find the right time to do so. (She is obviously better at this then him).

"Cedric will be back just in time for the ball but then I have to go work experience the next day" Rachel said as she walked to transfiguration with Hermone, Tina, Harry and Ron.

"At least I'll be with you, along with Tina" Hermione said reasurringly. They entered the class and took their usual seats. McGonagall entered and silence immediately fell over the class (They know not to mess with her).

"Today we shall transfigure cushions into small mammals, any mammal at all within reason. Now come and take a cushion from the front and we shall begin"

The class had been attempting to transfigure cushions for the past hour and hardly anyone had been successful, not even the ravenclws (Its harder then it looks). Hermione managed to turn hers into a deer.

"Honestly he hasn't done anything yet and you already have a plan for him?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes, I just have to wait for my dear cousin to do something first and then take action once more" Tina replied as she turned her cushion into a tiger. Rachel turned hers into a unicorn.

"Tina what is the point of that"

"Who said there had to be a point, it is just fun" Rachel answered Hermione instead and Tina nodded in agreement. Finally a few ravenclaws had achieved to transfigure their cushions. There was now an assortment of mammals around the classroom including a dog, a cat, a bear, a rabbit, a baby elephant and a wolf done by Harry eventually. Ron seemed to have finally turned his into somehting, which was getting bigger by the second (Oh no!).

"Ron, what have you done?" Harry asked as the mammal got bigger and bigger. Half of the class had retreated outside the classroom with their mammals and the rest were making their way out.

"I don't know. It was supposed to be a baby whale"

"Why! Even a baby is bigger then this classroom"

"Mr Weasley detention" McGonagall yelled as she squeezed past the whale out of the classroom. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him out. The whole class was now half way down the corridor. McGonagall finally managed to return the baby whale back to a cushion, the other animals however had escaped in all the commotion. McGonagall simply said if anyone saw one to let a teacher now so they can transfigure it back. Half of the second floor was now destroyed (this is gonna take some time to clean up, Filch is not gonna be happy). The five friends walked out to the grounds.

"That was an entertaining lesson" Tina said as she petted her tiger and then sat down near the lake with the rest. Her tiger took of to chase Hermione's deer, along with Harry's wolf who was chasing the rabbit. Rachel's unicorn was drinking from the lake with the baby elephant.

"Wanna go to Hogsmeade tomorrow after potions?" Harry asked "It would be nice to get away for a while"

"Sure I'm for it. Girls?" Ron answered and looked at the three girls, who just nodded in agreement.

Hermione took out a book and began to read. Harry and Ron started playing wizard snap, while Tina and Rachel lay down on their robes with eyes closed. It was quite peaceful, it was an alright day, suny with a slight breeze. Ginny came over after awhile with Luna and joined them. It was now 5pm, Rachel was thinking about what to get Cedric for valentine's day (Only a week away). A shadow suddenly cast over Rachel.

"Hey! Whos blocking my light?" Rachel asked annoyed with her eyes still shut.

"Didn't know the sun belonged to you" A drawling voice answered (Malfoy who else).

"Well breaking news it does now" Rachel replied lazily.

"Are you not done with your pathetic insults yet?" Tina asked as he had not left yet.

"Yeah don't you have first years to bully?" Harry asked as the stack of cards exploded.

"No actually I -" Malfoy looked up as a drop of water fell on his pale white cheek and connected with the one that had already slid down his face. Then it satrted pouring (Damn).

"Great. Bloody british weather" Ron said packing away the cards quickly.

"How are you supposed to get a tan in this place?" Rachel asked as she got up and ran inside with the others. "In summer Harry, we are all going to California for a holiday". Tina used a spell to dry her her and she looked up to see her cousin staring at something, hang on someone. Rachel. She had opened her hair and was drying it with a spell. Tina smiled to herself.

'This will be interesting. I can definetly use this to my advantage'.

Next day at Hogmeade

It was a nice afternoon, the rain from yesterday had cleared up and the six gryffindors and one ravenclaw just came out of the nearest shop. Harry and Ron were holding alot of bags.

"Well, well, well, are you two trying to earn a bit of extra cash? You could hold our bags for us too", came the unpleasnt voice of Malfoy, he was standing infront of them with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I heard you make a cute ferret, pity I cannot say the same when your human" Tina said with much amusement. Jack came towards them holding a bag from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Hey, did I miss anything?"

"Nah, just Draco being insulted by his cousin" Blaise replied ignoring the look Malfoy gave him.

"Damn it". Malfoy was now glaring at Tina and she glared right back. Rachel was beginning to get bored now, she checked her wrist for the time.

'One of these days I have to get a watch'. She looked around at everyone and then noticed someone.

"Whos professor Snape talking to?" She asked. Everyone turned in the direction of where she was looking and saw Snape holding hands with and talking to a beautiful woman with wavy shoulder length reddish brown hair and beautiful black/brown eyes, which were looking at Snape . . lovingly?????? All twelve students crept closer to them and ducked behind a nearby bush.

"Don't worry about it" Snape said to her.

"Ok but you better not be late. You know I'm a very punctual woman"

"I won't, I promise"

"But don't you have to be at the Valentine ball, next saturday?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but they don't need me there. So I will see you next saturday" She smiled at this and kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her hand gently and smiled at her, a genuine smile (Who knew Snape could smile). "Bye Lizzie. I'll owl you later"

"You better. Bye Sev" She walked towards the other end of town. He watched her go and then turned and headed back to Hogwarts. The Hogwarts students were in shock, crouched by a bush with their mouths open. (If this was a cartoon their jaws would have hit the floor and eyes would have popped out a mile). Malfoy noticed Tina near him and pushed her in the bush.

"Ouch! Idiot ferret! . . . Don't you agree Rach?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, no question about it" Rachel replied, Malfoy looked annoyed, Tina was happy she got the reaction she wanted.

"Snape's got a girlfriend?" Ron asked as he and Jack helped Tina.

"I know Ron, Who'd want to date him" Harry stated as he brushed leaves of himself.

"Maybe she likes him. I mean he was nice to her at least" Ginny answered, everyone nodded.

"I think its sweet and very romantic" Hermione said and everyone looked at her as if she had gone mad. "What?"

"Let's get back to school, I have to wrap this prsent for Cedric and we've got to sort things out for the work experience" Rachel said

"Yeah your right, lets go" Harry agreed. "See you later Jack"

"Bye Jack" the rest of them called as they walked off.

"See ya" Jack replied "Come I want some sweets"

'Diggory's not even that great, why doesn't she just dump him and go out with . . . me? Do I want that? No! Well . . . maybe. Oh man, I need help. I've been telling you that for so long. Oh bugger off. Tut tut is that anyway to talk to yourself. Just ask her out. No, I don't even like her. Sure and De-nile is not a river in Egypt.' Malfoy was now really worried as he entered Honeydukes behind his fellow slytherins.

* * *

There we are another chapter done. Anything you want me to include let me know, I'm open to suggestions. Read and review. 


	10. Betrayal and Valentine's Ball

Hey guys update quicker then I thought. I'm sick with a fever, so I'm at home, thought I'd update. Hope you like it, if not cut me some slack ill remember?

* * *

Chapter 10

Valentine's Day

Ginny walked through the entrance hall, smilling to herself. She looked at the bracelet Harry had given to her. It was a gold chain with hearts on it and an inscription that said: _Dearest Ginny, Happy Valentine's Day, with love, Harry xx._ She entered the great hall, it looked beautiful. Red tapestries hung from the walls, which had hearts on them. Hung behind the teacher's table was a big banner, which was also red and had Happy Valentine's Day written across it in fancy silver writting. Even the tables were decorated for the occassion, they were all covered in red table clothes with red napkins and red roses were levitating above the tables. Ginny went and sat down at the gryffindor table next to Rachel, Tina and Hermione.

"Good morning. So what did Harry get you and where is he?" Tina asked curiously

"This" She showed them the bracelet. "And he's still getting up same as Ron".

"Cedric is back he got me this" Rachel showed them the necklace she was wearing, it had little flowers and hearts on it. "He has to talk to Sprout as well as the others, Nevilles back too. I will see Cedric at the ball tonight. Yay!"

"Thats great Rach, I'm happy for you" Ginny said smilling at the happiness of her friend. Owls came soaring in the morning post had arrived. Letters were here for everyone, even Snape, which the girls noticed. They watched as he read the letter and a smile spread across his face. He quickly changed his expression before anyone noticed and wrote an answer to the letter.

"Do you believe this, Snape has a girlfriend and we don't" Blaise said as Snape finished writting and stood up to go post it.

"I know, oh well. Who you taking to the ball?" Malfoy asked his friend

"Mitchell from Ravenclaw"

"Whats her first name?" Jack asked knowing the answer.

"Dunno"

"Better then me, allI know is shes in Ravenclaw" Malfoy said not looking to bothered and watching Rachel at the gryffindor table.

"Draco, why are you staring at the Potter girl? She is so horrible to look at" Parkinson said trying to get on his good side.

"Shut up you cow. I never asked what you thought, did I? And I'd rather look at the giant squid all day then to talk to you. Wait thats a bit mean. . . to the squid" Malfoy replied through gritted teeth trying his best not to lose control. Parkinson looked flabbergased and moved away. Blaise and Jack loked at him.

"Yep, you don't like Rachel at all" Jack said and continued eating his breakfast. Malfoy knew he couldn't deny it any longer. He liked Potter and that was a fact, he admitted to himself but not to anyone else of course.

Finally it was 6pm, the ball had started. Rachel and Tina had curled their hair an put it put in style. Ginny had hers up in anelegant bun and the three of them had straightened Hermione's hair and half tied it. All four girls were wearing beautiful long dresses. Hermione was wearing a sleek navy blue one and Ginny was wearing a pink one. Tina was wearing a dark red one that flared at the bottom. Rachel was wearing a Spanish style one, that was red with bits of black (O lei!). The boys were all wearing black tuxcedos with different coloured shirts. Harry was wearing a white one, Ron a navy blue one, Jack was wearing a red one, Blaise was wearing a light blue one and Malfoy was wearing a silky black one. (They all looked rather handsome, awww). Everyone entered the hall as music began

_Baby I don't understand  
Just why we can't be lovers  
Things are getting out of hand  
Trying too much, but baby we can't win _

Everyone started dancing, Jack came over to them and after being prodded by Rachel went to Tina.

"I. . . um. . . um" Jack began. Tina smiled at him 'Aww how cute, he's shy' She thought and held out her hand. He look relieved as he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

_It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you _

It was now 8pm, Cedric was very late and Rachel was becoming very impatient and slightly hurt. Malfoy loked at her and it made him hate Diggory even more 'Why, when you have a girlfriend like her would you keep her waiting' he thought as the ravenclaw seeker Andrew Reeves approached her and asked her to dance.

"Might as well try and enjoy myself" she said as she took his hand and went to dance.

The ball was nearing to an end and still no Cedric. Rachel was talking to her friends as another song started.

_Hey I'm doing this tonight  
You're probably gonna start a fight  
I know this can't be right  
Hey baby come on  
_

Cedric walked in, Rachel was livid!

"Where have you been? Why is your hair a mess?" She demanded

_I loved you endlessly  
And you weren't there for me  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone _

"Sorry I'm late, got held up" he explained

"Late! Late! Its. . " she looked for the nearest person to her."Ron!"

"11 o'clock" he said cecking his watch.

"11! 5 hours! The dance is almost over! And. . ." she stopped as she saw Padma trying to sneak in, while sorting her hair out and straightening her dress.

_I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby bye, bye, bye  
_

Cedric saw what she was looking at and a guilty expression took over his face.

"Rachel, I can explain. Its not what you think"

"Yes it is. You just proved it" she looked away and handed him the necklace.

"Rach, listen"

"No! You listen. . . to the song" She walked out the door._  
_

_Bye, bye I don't want to be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie baby  
Bye, bye, bye  
Bye, bye _

_I don't really want to make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie baby  
Bye, bye, bye  
_

"You are the world's biggest git" Jack said as he walked towards the door with Tina, she yelled back at him

"Bastardo!". The gryffindors and Jack looked for Rachel throughout the castle but couldn't find her. They did find Cedric alone (Mwuhaha).

The full moon shone brightly across the grounds, it cast over the quidditch pitch revealing the seveth year gryffindor there in a red dress and her hair almost undone. There was a row of footballs infront of her and she was kicking them as hard as possible into the net across the pitch. The young man that was watching her for the past minute walked towards her, he stopped right be hind her.

"Wouldn't it be better if you used broomsticks and used your hands?" he asked her

"But then it wouldn't be football, now would it?" she answered

"Guess not" he heard her make a sound. "Potter?"

"What?" She turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were red and you could clearly see the tear streaks on her face. Malfoy's hatred for Diggory rose even more.

"Why are you so upset?" he said "I mean its just Diggory. You could do so much better. He's a prick". She smiled faintly and closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She opened her to look at the full moon.

"You know they say that when theres a full moon it makes people act strangely" she said without taking her eyes of the moon. "That would explain why instead of killing Cedric, burying him and then ressurecting him to kill him all over again, I am stood here crying about it. And am being consoled by you and not my friends, no offence"

"None taken and your friends are looking for you"

"Why are men such dogs?" she asked him still looking at the moon

"Not all are that bad"

"Ok most men then?"

"Its in their nature, they always want more then what they have. They don't understand that what they have is all they need. It is amazing and they don't realise it till its gone. But then -"

"It doesn't want them back"

"Exactly, why would you want to go through that pain again" He finished explaining. She closed her eyes again and then opened them.

"Why are you out here anyway?" she asked as she took out the last two hair pins out of her hair and let it drop down, her hair was still curly.

'Oh wow, she looks beautiful' Malfoy thought.

"I was just trying to get away from my date, she moans way too much"

"Chloe, does have a tendency to do that" Rachel said

"Oh is that her name"

"You don't know her name? Why did you ask her to the ball?"

"Needed a date" he answered plainly. It was the truth after all.

"Why didn't you just ask someone you like?"

"She was going with someone else". She turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"So there is someone you like then?" she asked "Who?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you Potter". She looked somewhat disappointed but didn't press the matter further.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly one". She nodded and turned around to look at the school.

"Better get back, work experience tomorrow". She walked back to the oak front doors with Malfoy right behind her. They got in the entrance hall and she turned to face him.

"Thanks" she said to him

"What for?"

"Just thanks"

"Your welcome. Good night"

"Good morning" and with that she headed towards the gryffindor tower. Malfoy turned and heade in the opposite direction towards the dungeons.

* * *

Well there we go another day another chapter. Read and review please, it will cheer me up. 


	11. Checking Inn

Chapter 11

"How is she doing?" Jack asked concerned. He was standing outside by the oak front doors with the five gryffindors.

"She's ok. I mean shes obviously upset but I think the work experience will do her some good" Hermione stated.

"Yeah. We have to get going now. Where is she?" Harry asked the rest.

"I'm here" Rachel said standing behind them in her muggle clothes, which consisted of tight blue jeans and a green top.

**You ok?**

**Fine don't worry. **"I would say don't bother with him but not much point now as Cedric is already in the hospital wing" Rachel said with a slight smile. All of her friends averted their eyes. "All of you? Wow. Come on lets go" She smiled as they walked up to the carriages.

They arrived in London late at night and we're taken straight to the hotel where they were staying. The Hotel was beautiful, it was massive and had big pillars at the entrance. They walked through the big glass doors to the reception of Hotel Ritz. It was a muggle hotel, which was part of the experience. Professor McGonagall checked them in.

"Now before I give you instructions, let me ensure that everyone is here" sheheld out a list and read

Hannah Abbot

Tina Black

Susan Bones

Terry Boot

Mandy Brocklehurst

Milicent Bulstrode

Seamus Finnegan

Anthony Goldstein

Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy

Pansy Parkinson

Harry Potter

Rachel Potter

Jack Rainey

Ronald Weasley

Blaise Zabini

Once she had ticked every student off her list she took out a second list and some keys. "Eight rooms have been rented out for you to share between two. Each room joins to another, joint rooms. The girls are on one side and the boys on the opposite side. There are magical cameras in that corridor to ensure you behave yourselves" She looked at everyone to emphasise her point. "The first joint rooms are 814 and 816. In 814 we have Miss Abbot and Miss Black. In 816 Miss Granger and Miss Potter. (She handed keys out as she spoke) The second joint rooms are 818 and 820. In 818 Miss Bones and Miss Bulstrode. In 820 Miss Brocklehurst and Miss Parkinson, don't complain you have been paired at random by myself and professor Snape. There is a spell to ensure you stick to your assigned rooms. Now boys, rooms 815 and 817. In 815 Mr Finnegan and Mr Boot. 817 Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. Last joint rooms are 819 and 821. 819 Mr Rainey and Mr Malfoy (You couldn't tell who was more disappointed Jack or Draco). And room 821 Mr Goldstein and Mr Zabini. Now to just run over some rules" She took out a another list, the rules seem to go on forever. " . . . finally your keys are to be returned to the desk at reception when you go out and you collect them when you come back. Now you may go to your rooms, if you are hungry just order through room service and behave yourselves". Everyone sped to the elevators and got in the first one that came, it was big as all 16 of them had squeezed in.

"What floor are we on?" Rachel asked as she was at the front, her voice was rather quiet.

"The tenth floor" Hermione asked checking the information. Rachel pushed the number 10 button and the elevator moved upwards. It felt like ages, before the elevator finally reached its destination. They all clambered out.

"Freedom!" Ron said, Harry looked at him. "What! You weren't stuck at the back". Everyone to their rooms.

Room 814

"This will be fun" Tina said to Hannah as she magically put up her Shevchenko poster.

"Yeah it will. Oh I love this song" Hannah replied as Justin Timberlake's song Sexy back could be heard from next door. The music got louder as the door joining their rooms opened. Rachel entered dancing followed by an amused Hermione.

"I take it you are happy with the arrangements?" Tina asked, Rachel nodded.

"We have amazing luck, poor Jack stuck with Malfoy even away from school" Rachel added as the phone in her and Hermione's room rang.

Room 821

"Hello! Am I talking to myself?" Blaise asked angrily.

"What your not? My apologies I thought you were ranting to yourself" Anthony said rather sarcasticly as he walked to the door to room 819. When he opened the door he had to instantly duck as a book went flying over his head and hit Blaise on the back. Blaise picked up the arithimancy book and turned to see Malfoy glaring at Jack who was on the phone.

"Do you mind keeping it down Malfoy? I'm on the phone" Jack asked with a smirk as he continued talking. "As I was saying _Rachel_ how about we meet up for lunch tomorrow? . . . great. . . Sure, good night beautiful" Malfoy glared at him even more.

'I really don't like him. This is going to be a horrible month' Malfoy thought miserably.


	12. Work, Footsie and Pizza

Hey guys, I know chapter 11 was short but it had to be there. Alot of stuff happens in this chapter and there are some new characters aswell. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 12 

"Come on guys or we'll be late" Hermione yelled into the rooms of her friends.

"Girls, they always spend ages getting ready. I have been ready for half an hour already" Ron said shaking his head just as Harry walked out fixing his hair and Jack walked towards them pulling his t-shirt on.

"You were saying?" Hermione questioned

"Well" Ron said shaking his head at Harry and Jack. The girls came running out of their rooms finally dressed. They waited for the bus at the bus stop. After 10 minutes a bus arrived and about a quarter of them got on while the rest of the students waited for another bus.

At St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

Tina went up to the reception desk to let them know they were there. They waited awhile and then a lady came upto them holding a roll of parchement. She was tall and thin, she had dark brown curly hair. She was wearing lime-green robes with a wand and bone crossed on it.

"Well hello. I'm healer Monica Stewart. I am in charge of you guys while you are here. If there are any problems just find me, I'm usually on the fourth floor dealing with spell damage. Now kids over here" She motioned to a girl and 3 boys to come over. " These four are also on work experience but there here from the USA and specially requested to come here. While you are here each of you will be given a specific department to work in. Miss Parkinson and Mr Goldstein you will be on this floor dealing with artefact accidents. Mr Finnegan, Miss Granger, Miss Baxter and Mr Johnson you will be on the first floor, thats creature induced injuries. Miss Potter, Miss Black, Mr Phillips and Mr Smith you four will be on the third floor, Potion and Plant poisonning. Right once you get there you will be instructed on what you need to do. The tearoom is on the fifth floor, go there during your breaks. Lunch is an hour long and you are allowed out. Well thats it of you trot"

Third Floor - Potion and Plant Poisonning

"I'm Jake Phillips" said a tall boy with dark brown hair spiked up and hazel eyes, he was talking to Rachel.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Potter and this is my friend Tina Black" Rachel replied indicatin her friend. She looked at the other boy he was slightly taller then Jake and had dirty blond hair with the fringe gelled up out of his dark brown eyes. "Hey, whats your name?"

"I'm Nigel Smith" He didnt talk much.

"He's from San Francisco, California and I'm from Manhattan, New York" Jake told them.

"Cool i used to live in California before i moved here and I have been to New York I have friends who live there" Rachel said as another healer walked upto them his name was Luke Walker. He was tall about 6' 3" with brown hair and blue eyes. They were given light blue robes to wear and then taken to assist other healers with their patients.

'I wonder how Harry is doing?'

Ministry of Magic

"Is he done with the lecture yet? I want to know where I will be working" Blaise said frustratedly. They were standing in the Atrium listening to a guy with wavy brown hair go on and on. His name was Brandon Harper.

" . . . finally Mr Weasley, Mr Zabini, Miss Brocklehurst and Miss Bulstrode you will be on level 6, the Department of Magical Transportation" Brandon said reading of the list he was holding.

"Oh bloody hell" Ron said a little annoyed at the pairing.

"Mr Boot, Miss Abbott and Miss Bones you will be on level 3, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, which leaves -"

"Oh no" moaned Malfoy

"Mr Potter, Mr Rainey and Mr Malfoy on level 2, Department of Magical Law Enforcement. All you need to do now is pass through security and then through the golden gates to the elevators. You will have to go through security everyday. You may go" Brandon said cheerfully as he walked through the golden gates. All of them went through security then got in an elevator.

"Why do I have the worst luck in the world. First I get stuck with Rainey as a roommate and now I have to do work experience with both Rainey and Potter. Life is so unfair" Malfoy said rather annoyed.

"Feelings Mutual, Malfoy" Jack said rather amused at Malfoy's annoyance.

Level 2 - Magical Law Enforcement

The 2 slytherins and gryffindor got out of the elevator and met Brandon again.

"Hey! Yep you will be working with me in the Improper use of Magic office. I know isnt it great, I've been working here 3 years now" He said he had obviously misunderstood their looks of disappointment. They went to the office and started working.

'I wonder what Rachel is doing?'

**Harry?**

**Yeah Rach?**

**What you doing?**

**Paperwork. You?**

**Helping with a pateint. What department you in?**

**Magical Law Enforcement, Improper Use of Magic office.**

**Ha ha, perfect department for you isnt it?**

**Yeah yeah. What about you?**

**Potion and Plant poisonning. The patient I'm helping with wont stop singing, bad potion.**

**What is it suppossed to do?**

**Make flowers appear from one drop. Don't ask, I don't know how it got so wrong or how he ended up drinking it.**

**Well atleast your having fun. Who else is with you?**

**Tina and 2 guys from America wanting to do work experience abroad. Nigel and Jake , they're our age. Who's with you?**

**Jack and Malfoy**

**Ah thats . . . great. I got to go the patient just began dancing.**

**Seya**

**Bye**

Lunch couldn't have come quicker in Malfoy's opinion, not only was he stuck with Potter and Rainey but this Brandon was so annoying, he was just so darn cheerful. Malfoy was currently waiting for Blaise in the Atrium near the fountain. Speak of the devil he came through the gates talking to Weasley. Talking not arguing.

"Hey mate. Hows it been so far?" Blaise asked

"Fine, we got that Brandon bloke" Malfoy replied

"Oh, bad luck. That guy could talk for England and still not make a point"

"He actually makes me want to listen to Percy" Ron said to Malfoy, much to his astonishment. "Wheres Harry and Jack?" Malfoy pointed towards the other side of the fountain and Ron walked to them.

"Whats up with you and the weasel?" Malfoy inquired

"Hes alright once you get to know him" Blaise said "Brocklehurst and Bulstrode were sent to Broom Regulatory Control and me and Ron are in the Floo Network Authority".

"Are you insane? You just called him Ron"

"I'm fine. I just thought since we are gonna be working together for a month we might aswell try and get along. Oh and hes invited us to join him, Harry and Jack for lunch. Wanna come?"

"What! Are you mad, ofcourse I d-"

"Miss Potter will be there"

"Suppose it would be alright and besides wouldn't want you to go alone" Blaise smiled knowingly.

"So you guys coming or not. The girls are probably already there" Jack asked.

"Yeah, lets go" Blaise said and they all turned on their heel and apparated.

Pizza Hut

"Hey guys over here" Rachel called. The guys looked round and found them sitting at a big table with two guys they didn't know. They went over and sat facing the five of them. "Guys this is Jake and Nigel" She indicated the two boys sat next to her. "And thats my twin brother Harry, my friends Ron and Jack and Zabini? Malfoy?" She had only just noticed the two slytherins.

"Its ok me and Blaise are getting along, Malfoy is a little reluctant though" Ron said answereing her.

"Oh come now Draco we're all friends here" Tina said teasingly, she was sat opposite Jack with Hermione and Rachel on either side of her. Jack looked at her and smiled, he was sat between Ron and Harry. They ordered their pizzas and whilst they waited conversation broke out between them. Hermione and Tina were talking to Ron and Jack, while harry talked to Rachel. Suprisingly Blaise was talking to Nigel and Jake and Malfoy refused to speak to anyone. The pizzas arrived and they all started to eat.

"Jack!" exclaimed Rachel (someone was of target), Tina blushed slightly.

"Sorry Rach, didnt think you'd mind" Jack said mischievously winking at Rachel who just smiled at him. Tina didn't mind she knew he was just trying to piss Malfoy off.

Malfoy looked like he wanted to jab the fork he was holding into Jack.

"Whats this about a singing patient?" Blaise asked having caught a little of the twins conversation.

"Well this guy messed up a potion and mistakenly drank it. It was suppossed to make flowers appear for his girlfriend. And now he can't stop singing. He also started dancing . . . ballet style. Its very amusing because hes like 6' feet tall, just imagine" Rachel said trying not to laugh.

"It is hillarious, especially when he tried to make one of the healers join in" Jake said as they all laughed, even Malfoy couldn't help but smile.

It turned out that Jake and Nigel were staying in the same hotel, the other two students from America were staying in a different hotel. Jake and Nigel were on the ninth floor, just a floor below.

"Who's Julie, Seamus?" Tina asked, they were all currently in the dinning area having dinner.

"She's that girl whose from the U.S doing work experience with us. Shes on the first floor with me. Julie Baxter and the guy is called Craig? or Clive . . . Johnson" Seamus replied as he put a fork full of pasta in his mouth.

"Its Craig" Hermione told Tina who smiled knowingly.

"Jack tell Malfoy to pass the gravy, my chicken cannot be eaten without it" Rachel said. Jack who was sat opposite her nudged Blaise who in return elbowed Malfoy.

"Gravy" Jack said and Malfoy passed it to him who passed it to Rachel.

"Thank you Jack and Malfoy" Malfoy looked up in slight suprise and then looked around the table.

'What is going on? Slytherins getting along with everyone, especially gryffindors. Blaise is friends with Weasley, Potter said thanks to me, what has this world come, a guy can't even rely on his enemies anymore. You know you liked it. Oh shut up, why is she so friendly with that Nigel and Jake? She just met them. Jealous are we? No! Oh yeah you are, you know you like her. Thats besides the point, bugger off! No can't do that, besides I need to be here to mess with your head. Urgh go to hell! After you. You are so -'

"Draco!"

"What?"

"You alright?" Blaise asked

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you cut one piece of steak so much its practically ant sized" Jack answered before Blaise could say anything. Malfoy looked at his plate and then got up to walk back to his room.

"Hey what about your food?" Blaise yelled after him

"Not hungry!"

After an hour Malfoy regreted not finishing his food. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" he didn't bother getting off the bed.

"Blaise sent some food up for you" Malfoy sat up, it was Rachel. His spirits lifted a bit.

"You bought it up for me because . . ?"

"Oh I was coming up anyway. We're listening to music in the lounge downstairs, so I came to get some CDs and a book for Hermione. Anyway here you go" She put the plate of food on the bed and turned to walk out.

"Ummm . . . " Malfoy began and she turned round.

"What?" She asked and when he didn't answer she asked again, now slightly annoyed.

"Nothing"

"Your strange" and with that she walked out closing the door behind her. Malfoy heard her walk away.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

'Time flies when your having fun' Rachel thought as their work experience was nearing to an end. She was sat on her bed with a note pad on her raised legs. Hermione was lying on her front and had fallen asleep reading _Hogwarts: A History _for the 500th time (What could be so interesting about Hogwarts). The door to their joint room opened and Hannah walked in.

"Hey guys (sees Hermione asleep) um Rachel, have you seen Tina? Its 1am and curfew is 11pm"

"Hmm, she shouldn't be out so late"

"You can talk, I just heard you come in five minutes ago"

"How do you know it was me, huh?" Rachel asked

"Because Hermione is out stone cold, so not her"

"Oh ok it was me. But I had to go see my friends from my old school. Amazingly due to some magical catastrophe at the school everyones been sent home for two weeks and they decided to come see me"

"Interesting how that happens exactly when you have work experience" Hannah said slightly amused.

"Yep. It was great, me Vicky, Sarah, Kelly, Hayley, Nigel and Jake had so much fun" Rachel said happily. "Anyway let me check something" she said picking up the phone and waited while it rang.

"Hello"

"Malfoy?"

"Potter?" there was a hint of happiness in his tone

"How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good, is Jack there?"

"No" he said sounding a little disappointed.

"Tina is gone aswell"

"Their probably together"

"Hmm, thats what I thought, you can go back to sleep, where you asleep?"

"No I was awake"

"Entertaining company are we?" Rachel asked

"Only if you were here" Malfoy muttered

"Sorry?"

"Nothing"

"Ok, good night"

"Good morning" She laughed slightly and hung up.

Malfoy seemed rather pleased.

'We had a normal conversation hmm. Rainey and my cousin gone at 1am, am gonna kill him. She may annoy me but shes still my cousin'. He put down the book he was reading and turned the lamp off. A minute later Jack walked in casually and lay on his bed, he sighed to himself.

"Where have you been with my cousin?" Malfoy asked angrily

"You know your really making a habbit of this _Draco_" Jack replied lazily. "And since when do you care about Tina's wellbeing?"

"Well, shes my cousin. . . shes like a sister to me, so you can't do that with her"

"Oh ok, how about with Rachel then?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows.

"What! No! Thats even worse"

"What is more of a sister to you?"

"Eww, no! Thats disgusting"

"Why is that?"

"Because . . er. . er . . .I . . oh bugger off. I'm going to bed." he turned over as Jack smiled in satisfication, before nodding off to sleep without changing his clothes.

Malfoy casually walked down the corridor to the reception area where Professor McGonagall was standing with the others.

"Nice of you to join us Mr Malfoy" She looked rather annoyed. "Now as you have only two days left and you have behaved reasonably well, we have decided to let you have some free time to do as you please. Some rules . . " Blaise nudged Malfoy to let him know that she had finished. They were all going out into muggle London. To Malfoys displeasure he lost track of Rachel, she disappeared as though she had disapparated (She probably had). It was very late when everyone returned. Rachel had done lots of shopping along with Hermione, Tina, Hannah, Mandy and Susan. Rachel was the last one at reception as she had recieved a letter. She walked towards the elevator and as she was approaching she accidently dropped her shopping bags and the elevator doors shut. Malfoy went over and helped her pick up her things.

"Thanks" She said as she finished picking everything up.

"Your welcome" Both of them got in the next elevator."Work experience ends tomorrow"

"Yeah I know" She said smiling as the elevator started to accend. Malfoy walked upto Rachel and stopped when there was an inch between them."What are you doing?" He didn't answer instead he leaned forward and she did not move away. Their noses were touching, closer . . closer . . .

* * *

Sorry to end it there but I couldn't resist. I have started chapter 13 already and I will try to get it up as soon as I can. If I take too long then you have my apologies in advance. Please review!!!!!!! 


	13. More Friends?

Hey guys heres the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.

**Previously on Another Potter?**

Malfoy walked upto Rachel and stopped when there was an inch between them."What are you doing?" He didn't answer instead he leaned forward and she did not move away. Their noses were touching, closer . . closer . . .

* * *

**Chapter 13**

THUMP

Malfoy sat up in his bed. He could feel the lump forming on his head.

"Finally! I've been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes. Now hurry up, Mcgonagall is downstairs" Jack said as he threw the book he hit Malfoy with on his bed and headed out the door. Once Malfoy was dressed he went downstairs in a foul mood.

"Nice of you to join us Mr Malfoy" Mcgonagall said coldly. "Now Professor Dumbledore has decided to give you all a little treat as your work experience is nearly over. You may do as you please, just remember the rules which are the same as usual"

'It was just a dream' Malfoy thought as headed out the door behind Blaise to apparate to Diagon Alley.

Dinner that night was pleasant, everyone was happy about returning to Hogwarts and a little sad as it had been alot of fun.

"Hey what did you girls get up to today? We didnt see you at all" Jack asked curiously

"We did some sight seeing" Hannah started

"The London bridge is not as amazing as I thought" Tina said (It really isn't. People always mistake the Tower Bridge for the London bridge).

"Its just a plain bridge" Susan explained

"We did some shopping aswell" Hermione said

"What we girls do best" Mandy added

"Then we went to the cinema and watched 'Hairspray'" Rachel said excitedly "Its great, I bought the soundtrack as soon as we got out from the nearest shop" (That really is an amazing film, I love the song 'Ladies Choice').

"Glad you girls had fun" Harry said smiling. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well I was thinking that since its our last day maybe we should all spend it together" Hermione suggested

"Great idea Hermione" Ron said helping himself to more food.

"No Ron, she means everyone" Tina explained indicating the whole table.

"Does that include Malfoy? Because hes not gonna agree" Ron asked

"Yes and Parkinson and Bulstrode" Hermione stated. "I will ask Bulstrode"

"I'll ask Parkinson and Rach you ask Draco" Tina suggested and Rachel just nodded. Dinner lasted quite a while and then everyone left one by one. Malfoy entered an elevator by himself as Blaise had gone off discussing quidditch with Weasley. Just as the door were closing Rachel got in.

"Hey Potter"

"Hey Malfoy" she replied in a small voice and moved to a corner of the elevator.

'Say something you idiot. Like what, I can't think of anything. Come on , imprivise'.

"Elevators work in magical and non-magical places" Malfoy said without turning round.

"Hmm"

'What was that? I imprivised. Ok bad idea. Now what. How do I know. Your the voice inside my head. At least look at her'. Malfoy turned round to face her and found her with her eyes shut tight. She was right at the back of the elevator.

"Potter are you ok?" Malfoy asked concerned.

"I don't like elevators, kinda scared of them" Malfoy went closer to her and awkwardly patted her head.

"Why do you use them then?"

"Because we're on the tenth floor and I am not climbing the stairs. Besides am ok when I'm with someone" She replied with her eyes still closed.

"Umm I'm here and we're nearly there"

"You're right" She said and grabbed the front of his shirt and burried her face in his chest. He put his hands on her shoulders. The elevator doors opened.

"Malfoy! What are you doing with my sister?" Malfoy didn't get time to answer as Harry's fist hit his jaw and he was knocked into the wall.

"Harry! Stop it! Now!" Rachel said pulling him away from Malfoy and out of the elevator as Malfoy followed. "Its not like that ok. Malfoy come here" She checked to make sure the corridor was clear. " _Episkey_, there we go good as new" She said fixing his jaw. (Man Harry has got a bad temper) "Thank you Malfoy"

Your welcome and thank you" She smiled and walked to her room as her friends followed.

'Well that was interesting. Yep your doing well' Malfoy smiled as he walked into his room.

"Guys stop! I was scared in the elevators you know how I can be and Malfoy was there. Thats all. Oh and I forgot, I need to make a phone call" She went over to the phone and picked it up and waited as Jack walked in. "Hey Malfoy . . Hermione thought it would be a good idea that we all spend the last day together, so what do you think? . . . great. Well, good night" She hung up the phone and went to the bathroom glaring at her brother a little.

"Did I miss something?" Jack asked looking at everyone's faces.

Malfoy walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and thought about the day ahead.

'This should be fun. Yes great oppurtunity, so don't mess things up by annoying her brother, won't help. Ok I'll behave' He walked out of the bathroom.

"Ahhhh! Oh my god! Your naked" Rachel screamed as she jumped from the bed and turned round.

"What are you doing in here? And I am not naked, well not completely" Malfoy said slightly amused at her reaction.

"Jack told me to wait in here, he had something to ask me. I didnt know you were in the shower, I'm sorry" She had her hands over her face so it came out muffled but he heard her all the same. "I'll go wait outside and once again I'm sorry".

"Its ok" Malfoy chuckled as she managed to get out of the room with her hands still over her face. She closed the door behind her.

"Hey I heard you scream are you ok? And why do you look so flustered?" Harry asked walking over to her.

"I'm fine. Wheres Jack?"

"I'm here, whats up?" Jack asked her

"You idiot"

"What?"

"Nevermind. What did you want to ask me?" Rachel asked

"Oh right, come here" He moved away from the others. "Tina and I have been together for a month now, so I wanted to give her something. What do you think about this" He showed her a beautiful gold heart shaped pendant with 'T & J' written in the middle in silver and surrounded by diamonds.

"Its beautiful she'll love it and it shows that you are serious about her. You can be so sweet sometimes Jack. I'm happy for you and Tina" Rachel said as she hugged him and Malfoy walked out at that exact time.

'I thought he liked Tina. What is going on?' Malfoy thought angrily

"Ok, everyones ready so lets go" Hermione said and they all walked to the elevators, Tina and Jack were holding hands. (Awww guess she liked the necklace)

They had decided to go to Diagon Alley and then muggle London. Once they had all successfully apparated to diagon alley, they walked towards Gringotts (Get money, exchange money etc).

"Rachel!" Rachel turned around and saw four girls walking towards her and hugged her.

"Hey guys. Everyone theses are my friends . . " She introduced them, the closest girl to her was called Vicky, who had blonde hair which was in two plaits. She was wearing black jeans with a green belt and a green top. She was also wearing a black jacket and green nacklace to match her top. Next was Hayley, who had long dark brown hair tied back in a pony tail. She was wearing blue jeans with a red top and a brown jacket. Next Kelly, she had dark brown hair flowing past her shoulders. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a bright blue top and a small jacket. She was wearing long blue earrings to match her top. Lastly Sarah, she had shoulder length brown hair and wore glasses. She was also wearing jeans with a light brown top and a brown jacket. "And guys this is everyone" The four girls looked at her. "What? Oh ok. This is my twin brother Harry. My friends Tina, Hermione, Ron, Jack, Seamus, Hannah, Susan, Terry, Anthony, Mandy, Blaise, Malfoy and thats Parkinson and Bulstrode. Happy?" They nodded.

"Its nice to meet you all" Sarah said cheerfully

"Especially you Harry, Rachel has told us so much about you" Hayley added.

"Umm are Jake and Nigel coming?" Kelly asked as Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Later on. So why don't we get the money then we can decide on what to do" Rachel suggested. Everyone nodded and headed into Gringotts. On the way Malfoy noticed Rachel tell her friends something they all looked at Malfoy and turned around and giggled. He distintly heard Rachel mutter "Way to be discreet guys". She had obviously told them about seeing him in nothing but a towel.

It was lunch time and they were all sat in the Leaky Couldron having lunch, surrounded by bags (How much shopping do they do? Hmm What is that mysterious ..oh nevermind). Tina's phone went off, she got up to answer it away from the noise. Hermione began explain how a mobile phone works. Tina returned smiling.

"Good news?" Ron asked

"Ci. Someone is here who I have not seen in a while. Would you mind if he tags along?" Tina asked

"Of course not. Where is he?" Hermione asked

"Oh here he comes now" Tina said pointing towards the stairs. A tall, reasonably muscular guy with short black hair walked down the stairs pushing his glasses up his nose a little. He was wearing blue jeans with a black t-shirt and black jumper. He walked up to them and they all stared. He looked just like Harry, if it hadn't been for his olive skin, height and lack of scar he could of been his twin (No wait thats Rachel, but you get the point).

"Hey Tina" He said smiling and giving her a hug. "Draco". Malfoy looked slightly annoyed.

"Guys this is my cousin Adriano, from my mothers side. And Adriano these are my friends . . "She introduced everyone. "Draco does not like him"

"Why?" Jack asked

"Well, we sort of team up against him, he's older than us, he is going to be 19 in June" Tina explained

"Well it nice to meet you Adriano" Rachel said and shook his hand. "Do you want anything to eat before we leave?"

"No thanks, I already ate" He replied and they all set off.

"Hey Adriano, what do you do? I mean you have finished school so, now what do you do?" Hermione asked

"Oh I work at the Ministry here in London. Started last summer right after I got my NEWTs" Adriano replied. "Tina why do they all keep looking at me and then at Harry?"

"Well you sort of look like him" Tina answered

"Sort of?" Ron asked

"Ok alot" Tina said as they entered an arcade

"I don't see it" Adriano said

"I love this place. Lets go Adriano, Jack" Tina siad and dragged them off.

"Come on Kelly, lets play on the dance machine" Rachel said walking towards the game.

"Whats the point. I always win" Kelly stated

"Its still fun" Rachel said as she inserted a coin into the machine. Malfoy watched them and could not fo the life of him understand why they found jumping up and down and stomping on the ground fun. None the less he continued to watch Rachel.

"Hey Tina, does Draco have a thing for one of those girls?" Adriano asked playing air hockey with Tina, as Jack watched interestedly.

"Ci, Rachel. Harry's twin. Harry and Draco do not get along ever since the first day in first year" Tina answered scoring a goal.

"Thats what makes this so funny" Jack stated as the game finished Tina won 7-6. Adriano looked at Tina.

"I know that look. You thinking what I am thinking?" Tina asked, Adriano just smiled mischievously.

* * *

Well there we are. What do you think? May take me a while to update all depends. Adriano is based on my cousin who really does look like Harry Potter even without his glasses, its uncanny. Anyways review pleaseeeeeee! 


	14. Breaking The Ice

Hello everyone. I know I have took ages to update but I have been quite busy. Anyways here is chapter 14, finally!

the key

"When someone is talking"

'When someone is thinking'

**When harry and Rachel are talking telepathically**

(This is when I comment on something)

Previously on Another Potter?

_Adriano looked at Tina._

Chapter 14

_"I know that look. You thinking what I am thinking?" Tina asked as Adriano just smiled mischievously._

"Jack and Adriano are getting along" Tina stated looking at the two guys stood at the bar. They were all in a muggle night club, It was a nice place with a pleasant atmosphere.

"Yeah that's good" Hermione replied looking at Ron and then the dance floor, where most of them were currently dancing. Adriano and Jack came back with some drinks.

"Here we go" Adriano said putting the drinks down and looking at Hermione who was watching the dance floor. "Would you like to dance Hermione?" Hermione looked at Ron who didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Sure" She said and took his offered hand and walked over to the dance floor. Rachel came back from the bathroom and sat next to Harry, as Tina and Jack got up and joined the rest on the dance floor. Kelly came over to them.

"Come on Rach, lets dance" she said and grabbed Rachel's hand dragging her to the dance floor. Rachel grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him along with her. Harry sent Ron a pleading look and Ron finally taking the hint from someone got up and joined them. He walked up to Adriano and Hermione (Who he had finally noticed) and cut in.

"So Draco, why don't you ask one of those lovely ladies to dance?" Blaise suggested indicating the girls on the dance floor. "Or maybe the one you want to ask, is the one you think will say no".

"I don't think, I know she'll say no" Malfoy said watching Rachel dance with her friends and brother.

"Who are you talking about?" Blaise asked

"Rachel Potter" Malfoy answered before he could stop himself. "I mean-"

"Oh give it up mate. You know I know already. You are a bit obvious, well to people who pay attention anyway" Blaise explained.

"Oh fine, whatever. Just don't mention it to anyone, ok?"

"Wouldn't dream of it mate" Blaise said smiling in satisfaction. After about half an hour or so Rachel came and sat down next to Blaise.

"I think I'll go and ask one of the girls to dance" Blaise stated walking towards the girls who were still dancing.

"Don't you dance Mr Malfoy?" Rachel asked as Vicky and Hayley came and sat down.

"I do, I just don't feel like it" Malfoy replied

"I'm thirsty, I need a drink" Hayley said as she got up.

"Yeah me too. You want a drink Rach?" Vicky said also standing.

"Yeah, Apple and Rasberry J2O" Rachel replied handing Vicky some money. "Do you want a drink Malfoy?"

"Um yeah. But I don't know muggle drinks" Malfoy said taking some money out.

"J2O orange and passion fruit?" Rachel asked her friends, the both of them nodded and took the money from Malfoy and then went to the bar.

"Does that have alcohol in it?" Malfoy inquired.

"No. Why do you _want_ alcohol?" Rachel asked

"No, just wondering"

"Oh. (Awkward silence) So have you enjoyed your work experience?" Rachel asked trying to make conversation.

"I guess it's been alright. Not as bad as I thought it would be" Malfoy replied truthfully.

"Why did you expect it to be a complete disaster?"

"Yeah kind of"

"Why would you expect that?"

"Well 'cause I'm stuck in a room with Rainey, who I don't get on with that well. And then I get him and the bloody boy who lived for work experience" (Bad idea, Stop while your ahead).

"What's wrong with Harry?" Rachel asked her tone changing slightly. (Don't answer Malfoy).

"'Cause he's so arrogant and he struts about thinking he can have anything he wants just because he's the 'golden boy'. He's not even that spec-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM. YOU THINK YOU KNOW BUT YOU DON'T. YOU JUST ASSUME THINGS ABOUT HIM LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE DOES!" Rachel yelled and then stormed off towards Vicky and Hayley who were returning with their drinks. People around them were staring at Malfoy (I told not to say anything, see what happens when you don't listen to the author). Hayley came over and placed both Malfoy's drink and his change on the table in front of him and then went and joined her friends once more.

'Just great, you spoiled everything. I didn't mean to. Oh sure 'cause insulting her long lost brother was a sure way to break the ice. Oh shut up. No I will not, I told you not to insult her brother. Argh I've ruined everything. Indeed you have' Malfoy thought angrily very annoyed with himself.

Ritz Hotel – Room 819

Malfoy was lying on his bed with his feet dangling of it, he was in a very foul mood. Rachel had not spoken to him since she had stormed off and had ignored him for the rest of the night. Malfoy turned his head to the left and glanced at the clock on his bedside table, which told him it was 12:30 

am. Everyone was downstairs in the lounge talking to Adriano, who unfortunately for Malfoy had decided to walk back to the hotel with them. Rachel's American friends had gone back to their hotel as they had to return to school soon too. The door to his room suddenly burst open and startled Malfoy, who quickly sat up. He looked up to see a very angry brunette, who stormed up to him.

'Oh no this is not going to be good', Malfoy thought miserably.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! HUH? HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY TO RACH! WHY IS SHE IN SUCH A BAD MOOD? WHEN WILL YOU LEARN TO SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Tina said her eyes burning with anger. Malfoy just sat there looking down at his hands. "Are you gonna answer me? Now!"

"What do you want me to say? I messed up" Malfoy replied still not looking up at his angry cousin. He knew her well enough to know how she got when she was angry and it was best not to look her in the eyes. Instead he looked towards the door and saw Adriano and Jack standing in the doorway looking amused at Malfoy's predicament.

"What the fuck did you do anyway?" Tina asked calming down a bit. Malfoy knew he'd have to answer, or it would just infuriate her more.

"I...sort of insulted her brother...kind of", Malfoy managed to say.

"You are such a dick... Why do I even bother?" Tina turned and walked towards the door. "Come on guys, lets go".

"I kind of sleep here T", Jack stated.

"Oh yeah, right", Tina pecked Jack on the lips. "Try not to kill him (indicating Malfoy)...Or on second thoughts...do!" She stalked off with Adriano.

Professor Snape walked into the lobby of the hotel to join the group of students and Professor McGonagall. "Alright, is everyone here? Good. Professor McGonagall will go ahead and we shall meet her there". McGonagall nodded and walked out. Snape checked that everyone was accounted for and then walked out of the hotel and down a side street for them to apparate to Hogsmeade. "Abbot and Black, you first". The wind rustled Malfoy's hair as Tina passed him, giving him an unpleasant feeling. "Bones and Boot" As they apparated, Malfoy started to get a strange feeling. "Brocklehurst, Bulstrode". Malfoy was starting to feel really weird. "Finnegan, Goldstein". Malfoy thought something was wrong, he couldn't shake the feeling. "Granger, Malfoy". Malfoy wasn't sure about this. "Mr Malfoy, do get a move on!" As Malfoy apparated, he was sure he saw Potter (male), Weasley and Granger smirk in his direction.

Malfoy was now standing in Hogsmeade village. He looked down at himself, nothing seemed to have changed. The uneasy feeling he had, had gone. 'They're just trying to mess with my head', he thought as he walked over to McGonagall and the others just as Harry and Parkinson apparated to the spot where he had just been. 'I was worrying over nothing', Malfoy thought trying to console himself as Rachel and Jack apparated. Then everyone waited for Ron and Blaise to appear.

Well there we have it. I know its not that long but I will try to make chapter 15 longer. I am currently working on it, I know what am gonna write so shouldn't take too long. Read and review people I need feedback.

* * *


	15. A Day in the Life of

Hey been a while but here is the next chapter. Hope you like it, I find it rather amusing (although I am so easily amused). Anyways enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 15

I shook my head in disappointment as I walked with Draco and Theodore towards our defence against the dark arts class. 'Honestly Draco, I thought he was making progress. He just had to ruin it'.

"Stop shaking your head at me" Draco said stopping in front of the classroom door and turning towards me.

"What do you expect?" I asked him just as the golden quintet and Jack appeared round the corner. They saw us and walked towards us.

"Hey Blaise" they all greeted me together. Draco looked at Rachel, who turned around and started talking to Hermione and Tina. Professor Lupin walked up and the whole class walked in. I walked to the back of the class with the rest of the slytherins. I sat between Draco and Jack as Professor Lupin stood in front of the class. He explained that were going to do a test today to determine how well we remembered everything so far as the N.E.W.T exams were fast approaching. I took out some parchment, quill and ink as the questions floated in front of me. I took the questions and began my test.

I was about halfway through my questions when I heard Draco mutter something. I turned to him and saw that he looked shocked.

"_My philosophy was you and me, even in my dreams it is you I see  
The Bubble Pops, the puzzle incomplete can't you see you was all I needed  
Now I'm sad trying to hold back, but tears rolling fast with this pain in my past  
Honestly I feel weak, it is hard to explain but you drive me insane" _

Draco was singing and I have never heard this song before. Jack fell off his stool laughing. The whole class turned to look at him but he never stopped. Music had started when he had started singing.

"_Girl I wrote this letter to let you know forever  
I keep you in my heart when I'm leaving you boo  
Girl I wrote this letter it ain't getting better  
That is why I can't be with you  
P.S. I still love you  
My only question, do you miss me when I am gone?  
Tell me girl... tell me"_

Harry, Ron, Rachel and Hermione were laughing uncontrollably. Tina was holding her side as she was laughing really hard. The gryffindors started dancing to the song whilst laughing.

"_It is reality that you're playing me  
You took my air to breathe  
Cause I was blind to see  
But now I know that I have to go  
Why don't you see, I was all you needed  
Wanna stay but it ain't ok that he is with you  
And it's me who suffers_

Girl I wrote this letter to let you know forever  
I keep you in my heart when I'm leaving you boo  
Girl I wrote this letter it ain't getting better  
That is why I can't be with you  
P.S. I still love you"

Professor Lupin looked very amused and he just turned back to his work tapping his hand on the desk in time to the song.

"_I was the one that you could always count on, lean on  
but those days are gone  
All we have are memories of better days  
Now I need to say goodbye_

Girl I wrote this letter to let you know forever  
I keep you in my heart when I'm leaving you boo  
Girl I wrote this letter it ain't getting better  
That is why I can't be with you  
P.S. I still love you"

Draco finally stopped singing the soppy romantic song.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I was just gonna to ask you that" I told Draco as the bell went to signal the end of class.

"Mr Malfoy as amusing as that was please refrain from singing in my class. All of you leave your tests on my desk and I shall see you next lesson" Professor Lupin said as the class packed away. I put my things in my bag and handed in my test in before joining my friends outside the class. Jack was still laughing, Theodore was attempting not to laugh and Draco was livid.

"It was Adriano, he did this to me" Draco stated as we walked to the great hall.

"What? He's not even here" I told Draco as Crabbe and Goyle joined us.

"Personally I think it was one of the gryffindors" Theodore said as we entered the great hall, where we could see the golden quintet still laughing hard.

***

I walked out of my charms class with my friends and headed to the great hall for lunch. 'I am so glad they're back from work experience, it was weird not having them all around'. We entered the great hall and walked towards the Gryffindor table. The enchanted ceiling which was a cloudy blue today towered above the great hall. The gryffindors all seemed to be laughing at something.

"Hey Ginny" Harry said as I sat down next to him and kissed him in greeting.

"Hey. What's so funny?" I asked wanting to know the joke.

"Malfoy... " Ron answered still laughing as I grabbed some pumpkin juice.

"What about him?" I asked again.

"He ...uncontrollably..." Ron began to say but was cut off

"_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
you love me no longer, I know  
and maybe there is nothing that I can do  
to make you do"  
_Malfoy sang from across the room. All the students in the great hall started laughing. I couldn't contain it either and burst out laughing too.

"I've never heard this song" I managed to say.

"It is called Lovefool by The Cardigans, a muggle group" Tina explained to me while she danced along to the song. I joined in along with the rest of the gryffindors.

"_Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
that I ought to stick to another girl  
a girl that surely deserves me  
but I think you do!_

So I cry, I pray and I beg"

I carried on dancing while I ate my lunch with the rest of the students doing the same.

"_Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
love me love me  
pretend that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me... _

_  
Love me love me  
say that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me  
I can't care 'bout anything but you..._

_Lately I have desperately pondered,  
spent my nights awake and I wonder  
what I could have done in another way  
to make you stay  
Reason will not lead to solution  
I will end up lost in confusion  
I don't care if you really care  
as long as you don't go"_

Professor Dumbledore was dancing along while he talked to professor McGonagall, who seemed slightly amused.

***

The sun was surprisingly shinning down onto the grounds casting a nice warm glow over the students. I walked past some first years who looked quite lost, the nargles obviously got to them.

"_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
I'm about to strip, and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?  
You don't needs the Gs or the car keys  
Girl I like you just the way you are  
Let me see you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like yah, like yah, like yah, like yah"_

I turned around and saw Malfoy standing by the gryffindors singing. They were clearly laughing at how well their spell had worked and it is quite amusing. Blaise was holding Malfoy by the arms to keep him from running off.

"_Baby all I know  
You're the type of girl I wanna' show  
Show what type of man I am and how I roll  
I'm the type of man you call your friends and go  
(Lemme' talk to you girl)  
Baby you ain't gotta' put on the front for me yeah  
And I'm nah buyin' and gotta' drive a benz' to be ah  
The type of man that buy your wedding ring ah  
(Baby I ain't going no where)..."_

I skipped over to them as Tina got up and started dancing, then she joined in the singing as well.

_(Tina)_

"_(Oh) Baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Work it out 'til we get it right"_

Jack got up and started dancing with her, as Malfoy continued singing rather annoyed by the lot of them.

"_Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat  
So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you gon' want some mo'  
So listen baby girl, when I'm naked I want you there, want you there, yeah."_

The song finished and Blaise let go of Malfoy, who stormed off. I skipped over to him.

"What?" he asked me as I reached him.

"I was just wondering if you were mad because Rachel doesn't know that you really like her?" I asked him. He looked rather shocked by my question, like it wasn't obvious that he likes her.

"I don't, I mean – what?" he said with some difficulty.

"Oh you don't want anyone to know, I get it. Don't worry, I won't tell. Bye!" I told him and skipped back over to the others.

"What was that about?" Harry asked me.

"I was just checking if he was ok" I answered truthfully.

"Ok" he replied and then started laughing at Ron's imitation of Malfoy singing. 'I wonder what Malfoy did to them to make them put that spell on him'.

"We better head to dinner now" Hermione said getting her things together. Everyone followed suit.

***

'Dinner was entertaining, Malfoy singing Let Me Love You, classic' I joined my highly amused housemates in the entrance hall. I saw that professor Snape was coming out of the great hall. 'Oh no' I quickly hid behind Dean and tried to be inconspicuous.

"Why are you gryffindors loitering in the halls?" he asked us.

"We are not. We're just waiting for Tina" Harry replied

"Hey" Tina said as she walked over to us.

"Right, she's here now go" Snape commanded. We started heading towards the grand staircase.

"_Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see"_

We turned around laughing as we already knew who it was. Malfoy tried to run towards the dungeons.

"No running Mr Malfoy" Snape said he looked dare I say it rather amused.

"_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song"_

Malfoy carried on singing and we walked up the stairs. His voice started fading away but our laughter did not. We were still laughing slightly as we reached our common room.

"I need another foot for my herbology essay" Ron said sitting down all amusement gone now.

"I can help you with that, don't worry about it" I offered, it is my best subject.

"Thanks Neville" Ron said happily

"You're welcome" I replied as we all started on any homework we had to finish or start in some cases. 'Today has been one eventful and amusing day. Nothing surprises me at this school anymore'.

Well there we have it chapter 15 done.

Songs

This Letter by Vibekings ft Maliq

Lovefool by The Cardigans

The Way I Are (Remix) by Timbaland ft Keri Hilson & Francisco

If We Were A Movie by Miley Cyrus

Chapter 16 will be up soon, am typing it up now. Read and Review Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!


	16. The Big Finale Now or Never!

Hey here is the next chapter! Yay! Just to answer a review Tonks is alive, I will try and put her and Teddy in the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing. Anyways enjoy!!

Key

"When someone is talking"

'When someone is thinking'

**When harry and Rachel are talking telepathically**

(This is when I comment on something)

_When someone sings, usually Malfoy_

* * *

Chapter 16

It had been nearly two weeks since Malfoy had started spontaneously bursting into song. Everyone was used to it by now and of course still amused by it. Students would sing as he walked past and even make requests hoping that whoever had done this to him would hear. They must have done because Malfoy did end up singing some of the requested songs. The songs he sang ranged from cheesy corny ones like 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Deon, 'Hopelessly Devoted' by Olivia Newton John and downright ridiculous ones like 'I'm Not A Girl' by Britney Spears.

"I wonder what he'll sing today?" Ernie McMillan was asking Terry Boot as they walked in front of the golden quintet to their potions class.

"I don't know but there's a bet going on about if he is gonna sing in potions or not" Terry replied as they reached the dungeons and entered. Snape arrived and everyone quickly took their seats. He explained quickly what potion they were making and put the instructions on the board. Everyone started gathering ingredients and setting up their cauldrons.

"_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._"

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Malfoy sang as he bought the ingredients over to his table.

"Yes! Ha I was right!" Anthony Goldstein said to Michael Corner, who handed him money.

"Quiet" Snape said and then muttered something under his breath, which sounded like "Minerva owes me money".

"_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall."_

**Haha. That's what you get, even Snape is makin bets.**

**I know Rach, that is funny. You remember what you have to do, right?**

**Yeah of course, already in motion.**

"_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side."

"Label your potions and leave them on my desk and you may go" Snape said as the bell rang at the end of class and everyone started packing away. Snape sat behind his desk checking that everyone left their potions for him to mark. He saw a piece of parchment on the floor near his foot and picked it up. He saw that Harry was the only one left in the room. "Was there something you wanted Potter?"

"No sir, I just knocked my bag over. I'm done now" Harry said as he flung his bag over his shoulder and walked over to Snape's desk to hand in his potion.

"Looks like you've completed the potion correctly. Well... done" Snape stated with some difficulty.

"Thank you sir. It's a lot easier to concentrate if you're not convinced that your professor hates you"

"When did I say I didn't hate you?" Snape questioned slightly amused.

"Well you never said you did either" Harry replied also amused.

"Quite true"

"You can't be that bad sir, I mean your girlfriend obviously likes you" Harry stated smiling slightly.

"How do you know about her?" Snape asked curiously

"Saw you with her in Hogsmeade" Harry answered.

"Oh I see. Well you better get going" Snape said seeing Ron lingering at the door.

"Right, bye sir" Harry said turning around and walking towards the door.

"Bye Potter" Harry walked to Ron who was standing with his mouth open.

"What?" He asked Ron as they headed off to the great hall.

"You just had a civil conversation with professor Snape"

"I am aware of that Ron. Come on lets catch up with the girls"

Snape looked at the parchment he had picked up amused by Ron's reaction. At the top of the parchment was written 'Songs we want Malfoy to sing'. Then there was a list of songs and the original artists of the songs. Most of the songs were those which had already been sung by Malfoy in the last two weeks. There were a few he had not yet sung. The last song written on the parchment was circled in gold pen and highlighted in red (I wonder which house is responsible?) with the words 'Big Finale' written next to it. 'Well, well this should be interesting' Snape thought as he tucked the parchment into his robe pocket.

It was Saturday morning, today slytherin was playing Hufflepuff. It was the second to last game of the year. Slytherin were gonna play Gryffindor next. If slytherin won this match, then they just had to beat Gryffindor to win the quidditch cup. Everyone was sat in the great hall for breakfast. Luna skipped (does that a lot doesn't she?) over to the Gryffindor table and Rachel, Tina, Hermione and Ginny got up. The five of them walked over to the slytherin table.

"Hey Jack, Blaise. We just wanted to wish you guys good luck" Rachel said

"_Your Butt Is Mine  
Gonna Take You Right  
Just Show Your Face  
In Broad Daylight  
I'm Telling You  
On How I Feel  
Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
Don't Shoot To Kill  
Come On, Come On,  
Lay It On Me All Right..."_

As Malfoy began singing Theodore chocked on his drink as the girls tried to stay standing whilst laughing more at Malfoy's expression to the song rather than the actual singing.

"_I'm Giving You  
On Count Of Three  
To Show Your Stuff  
Or Let It Be . . .  
I'm Telling You  
Just Watch Your Mouth  
I Know Your Game  
What You're About_

Well They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
But My Friend You Have  
Seen Nothing  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . ."

"Yeah so...good luck...guys" Tina managed and they walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"How long is this gonna go on? It's amusing but I am getting a little sick of Malfoy's voice" Dean asked.

"_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . ."_

"Hey do not ask us we did not do this to him" Tina said. Rachel whispered in Dean's ear "Only two more songs, don't worry. He's gonna go out with a bang" Malfoy saw Rachel whispering something to Dean Thomas. 'Ugh I don't like him'

"_The Word Is Out  
You're Doin' Wrong  
Gonna Lock You Up  
Before Too Long,  
Your Lyin' Eyes  
Gonna Take You Right  
So Listen Up  
Don't Make A Fight,  
Your Talk Is Cheap  
You're Not A Man  
You're Throwin' Stones  
To Hide Your Hands...._

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-You  
Know-Hoo!  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again . . .  
(Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
Who's Bad?"_

After breakfast everyone started making their way over to the quidditch pitch. The gryffindors took their seats in the stands. The teams walked out onto the pitch.

"Here come the teams. Hufflepuffs lead by team captain Cedric Diggory and the Slytherins lead by new captain this year Draco Malfoy" Seamus said over the chatter of the students. "Madam Hooch comes out to begin the game. And – where is that music coming from?" Malfoy looked at his team clearly annoyed.

_[Malfoy]  
Sixteen, Sixteen days left better get it done  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more days get ready, game on!  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen days left running out of time!  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more days till it's on the line!  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen days left gotta get it done  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more days till we're number one!_

Madam Hooch blows her whistle and the game begins with the crowd laughing at Malfoy.

_[Malfoy]  
Gotta get it together  
Yeah, pull up and Shoot, Score! _("Slytherin lead 80 – 50!")_  
Are you ready?_

_Are you with me?  
(Team Team Team Yeah)_

_Shake em with the crossover,  
Tell me, what are we here for? To win  
Cause we know that we're the best team_

_The way we play tonight  
Is what we leave behind (that's right)  
It all comes down to right now  
It's up to us (let's go)  
So What are we gonna be?  
(We're gonna be...)  
(T-E-A-M TEAM)  
Gotta work it out__  
From http://www.__  
Turn it on!_

Malfoy searched for the snitch while music continued playing.

"I don't know who to cheer for. I don't want either Malfoy or Diggory to win" Rachel said to her friends.

"Just cheer on Jack and Blaise like me" Tina suggested, Rachel nodded and did just that.

_[Malfoy]_

_This is the last time to get it right  
This is the last chance to make it our night  
We gotta show what we're all about  
Work Together  
This is the last chance to make our mark  
History will know who we are!  
This is the penultimate game so make it count, _

_It's Now or Never_

The slytherins in the crowd started to chant (Hmm I wonder why?)

_[Slytherins]_

_S-L-Y  
Slytherins  
You know you are!  
S-L-Y  
Slytherins  
Come on, Come on_Then the Hufflepuffs decided to join in too.

_[Hufflepuffs]  
Hogwarts' Badgers,  
Yeah  
Yeah, we're doin' it right_

_  
[Slytherins]  
Oh yeah  
S-L-Y  
Slytherins  
Nows the Time_

_[Malfoy]  
Gotta get it inside, down low  
Forget the pain now shoot, score!  
(DEFENCE)  
Gotta work it together  
Gimmie the quaffle_

_Gimmie the quaffle_

_Gimmie the quaffle  
Press work  
Get the quaffle under control  
Get it flop from downtown  
3, 4_

"Is he singing the song slow or is it a long song?" Neville asked Rachel as Hufflepuff scored.

"He's singing normally but we made the music go on longer so that the song lasts throughout the whole game. It's more fun this way, don't you think?"

"Yeah it is"

_[Malfoy]  
The way we play tonight  
Is what we leave behind  
It all comes down to right now  
It's up to us  
So What are we gonna be?  
(We're gonna be...)  
T-E-A-M TEAM  
Gotta work it out  
Turn it on!_

_This is the last time to get it right  
This is the last chance to make it our night  
We gotta show what we're all about  
(Team: SLYTHERINS! )  
Work Together  
This is the last chance to make our mark (HOOPS! )  
History will know who we are!  
This is the last game so make it count, it's  
Now or Never_

"Ooh foul, penalty to slytherin to be taken by Rainey" Seamus said as Jack flew over to take the quaffle from madam Hooch.

"Jack!" Tina shouted moving to the front of the stands.

_[Jack]  
Right now I can hardly breathe  
[Tina]  
Ohh, you can do it  
Just know that I believe  
[Jack]  
And that's all I really need  
[Tina]  
Then come on  
[Jack]  
Make me strong  
[Malfoy]  
It's time to turn it up  
Game on!_

Jack took the shot and

"10 points to slytherin! They lead Hufflepuff 100-90".

_[Slytherins]  
Slytherins  
Gonna tear it up  
Go Slytherins  
Yeah, we're number one  
Hey Slytherins  
We're the champions  
Go Go Go Go Go Go Team Oh_

[Hufflepuffs]  
Yeah Hogwarts' Badgers  
Yeah we're puttin up a fight

_  
[Slytherins]  
Slytherins  
We never quit it (what)  
Gonna win it (what)  
Let me hear ya say  
Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey_

_[Malfoy]  
This is the last time to get it right (Oh)  
This is the last chance to make it our night (Yeah)  
We gotta show what we're all about  
(Team, SLYTHERINS! )  
Work Together_

Malfoy and Cedric went into a dive with Malfoy still singing.

_[Malfoy]_

_This is the last chance to make our mark  
History will know who we are!  
This is the last game so make it, count it's  
Now or Never_

Malfoy caught the snitch, a smile (Yes he smiles, well in my story he does) spreading across his face.

"_Yeah"_

"Slytherin win, 250 – 90! Only sixteen days to the final quidditch match!" The gryffindors walked onto the grounds and the girls approached the slytherins.

"Hey Jack, Blaise well done" Hermione said as Tina kissed Jack passionately making him slightly light headed.

"Yeah good game guys" Rachel said and looked at Malfoy, who looked slightly annoyed then at the girls.

"Well done to you too" The girls all said simultaneously to Malfoy and the rest of the team. They seemed satisfied with that (Boys! And Millicent).

"Oh I have a song for you Jack" Tina told him and waved her wand making soft music start.

_[Tina]_

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see_

Rachel, Hermione and Ginny all join in, as Jack dances with Tina. The other three girls grab Blaise and start dancing with him.

_[Girls] _

_V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you....

Malfoy stands there watching them all dance and make fun of him at the same time.

_Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you_

_  
_As the song finishes Malfoy storms off to the changing room obviously irritated (He didn't have to stay).

***

The slytherins were still celebrating their victory as they entered the great hall for dinner.

"Gloat all you want Severus. As Mr. Malfoy pointed out 16 days and then we shall see who the champions are" McGonagall told Snape who was sitting next to Dumbledore. "Another song?" McGonagall asked as upbeat music started.

"Ay payita mia, guardate la poesia guardate la alegria pa'ti" Malfoy whispered but his voice echoed in the hall and he was clearly confused as to what he just said. Dumbledore stood up, waved hid wand and the house tables moved to each corner of the great hall, leaving an empty space in the middle. Tina, Rachel, Hermione and Ginny got up and started dancing.

_[Tina]__  
No pido que todos los días sean de sol  
No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta  
Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón  
Si lloras con los ojos secos  
Y hablando de ella  
Ay amor me duele tanto_

Tina waved her wand and a belly dancer's belt appeared around her waist. She looked around and then did the same to the other girls.

_[Malfoy]__  
Me duele tanto  
__[Tina]__  
Que te fueras sin decir a dónde  
Ay amor fue una tortura...  
Perderte  
__[Malfoy]__  
Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar, amor_

Jack came over and started to salsa with Tina. Malfoy was dancing by himself and continued singing.

_[Tina]__  
No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo  
__[Malfoy]__  
Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón_

Ginny dragged Harry onto the 'dance floor' and Hermione did the same to Ron.

"Great, now am all by myself. Hmm" Rachel said and then grabbed the closest boy to her. "Dean, come on let's dance" Dean got up and started to dance rather well actually. "Hey! Go Dean!"

"Yeah my mum made me take dance lessons"

_[Tina]__  
Mejor te guardas todo eso  
A otro perro con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adios  
No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal  
No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras  
No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal  
Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas  
__[Malfoy]__  
Ay amor me duele tanto, me duele tanto  
Que no creas más en mis promesas_

Crabbe got up and went to Malfoy.

"Draco why are you dancing?" He asked as he reached him. Malfoy grabbed him and started dancing with him. "What – oh well am a good dancer"

_[Tina]__  
Ay amor  
__[Malfoy]__  
Es una tortura  
__[Tina]__  
Perderte  
__[Malfoy]__  
Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar, amor  
__[Tina]__  
No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo_

"I believe this is the last song for Mr. Malfoy to sing. See it says right here 'Big Finale' next to this song" Snape said to Dumbledore who was dancing to the music.

"Oh what a shame, I liked the random outburst of singing. But I suppose it had to stop, otherwise I would have had to make it" Dumbledore replied

"Headmaster are you telling me you could have of stopped all this from the beginning and you didn't?" McGonagall asked a small smile appearing on her face.

"Of course, but if I did where would the fun be in that?"

_[Malfoy]__  
Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón  
__[Tina]__  
Mejor te guardas todo eso  
A otro perro con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adios  
__[Malfoy]__  
No te vayas, no te vayas  
Oye negrita mira, no te rajes  
De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor  
Déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor  
Oye mi negra no me castigues más  
Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz  
Yo solo soy un hombre muy arrepentido  
Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido  
Yo se que no he sido un santo  
Es que no estoy echo de carton_

Malfoy was still dancing with Crabbe with a horrified expression on his face. Crabbe was surprisingly a very good dancer. The rest of the student body was watching the dancers with amused expressions and dancing along as well.

_[Tina]__  
No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.  
__[Malfoy]__  
Solo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón  
__[Tina]__  
AAaaay... AAaaay... AAaaay... Ay Ay  
Ay todo lo que he hecho por tí  
Fue una tortura perderte  
Me duele tanto que sea así  
Sigue llorando perdón  
Yo ya no voy a llorar... por tí_

"Oh, I'm not done dancing yet" Rachel said pouting.

"What song would you like Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked

"Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias please"

"Of course" Dumbledore waved his wand, music started once again and Enrique's voice filled the hall.

_Esta Noche Bailamos  
De Noite - da mi vida  
Quedate conmigo_

Tonight we dance  
I leave my life in your hands  
we take the floor  
Nothing is forbidden anymore

Malfoy was sitting down looking really annoyed and clearly embarrassed. Crabbe looked indifferent.

_Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever - bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Te quiero_Some of the other students decided to join in as well and started dancing with the four couples already on the dance floor.

"One more song? Please?" Tina asked

"Ok, one more" Dumbledore said with his wand raised.

"Kiss kiss by Tarkan. It is in Turkish"

_Mwuah _

_Takmış koluna elin adamını, beni orta yerimden çatlatıyor. _

_Ağzında sakızı şişirip şişirip, arsız arsız patlatıyor. _

_Belki de bu yüzden vuruldum, sahibin olamadım ya._

_Sığar mı erkekliğe seni şımarık? Değişti mi bu dünya?..._

As the song ended the girls all kissed their partners on the lips in time with the song, except Rachel who kissed Dean on the cheek instead. They left the great hall in high spirits.

"You were right, Malfoy really did go out with a bang! Dancing with Crabbe! Haha!" Dean told Rachel as they walked up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Well there we have it. I am currently working on the next chapter so it may take longer to update, just bare with me.

Songs

Every Time We Touch by Cascada

Bad by Michael Jackson

Now or Never by Zac Efron ( High School Musical 3. Just to point out I don't like HSM I watched it because I had to take my 10 year old sister to watch it. I just though it would be funny to make Malfoy sing that. Just wanted clear that up)

L-O-V-E by Joss Stone

La Tortura by Shakira ft Alejandro Sanz

Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias

Kiss Kiss by Tarkan (Turkish, much better then the annoying Holly Valance version)

Hope ypu liked this chapter. Read and Review pleaseeeeeee!!!!


	17. Dumbledore's Army Reunited

Hey everyone finally this chapter is finished, phew!

I am dedicating this chapter to my sister T for her birthday, which was on the 9th November.

Happy 19th Birthday T!! Luv u xxmwuahxx!

Just a quick note I only put Cedric in their year cause I just needed someone. Now I realise it makes everything related to his character confusing, so cba (Can't be asked) to try and explain so I'm just gonna ignore it.

Key

"When someone is talking"

'When someone is thinking'

**When harry and Rachel are talking telepathically**

(This is when I comment on something)

_When a song is playing_

* * *

Chapter 17

"That is so cool. I cannot believe you did that" Tina said to Harry as the five of them walked to the library.

"What's so unbelievable about it? Me teaching?" Harry asked as they reached the library.

"No, Hermione breaking the rules" Tina said as they entered and walked to an empty table near the window.

"Well, what else could we do with that foul woman refusing to teach us anything? In our O. year as well!" Hermione whisper-shouted while taking out her transfiguration essay.

"Calm down, I think it is cool" Tina replied getting to work on her essay "I want to be in Dumbledore's Army too"

"We don't have DA lessons anymore, but if it makes you feel better then you can join" Harry said flipping through his transfiguration book.

"Hey I'm your twin! I should join first" Rachel said handing a quill to Ron.

"I was just going to get her to sign her name on the list Hermione got back somehow. You already did that"

"Oh, well that's ok" Rachel said and turned back to her essay.

"Well that is boring. You should have a reunion" Tina said getting up to look for a book.

"You know that's not a bad idea. What d'you think mate?" Ron asked looking up from his essay.

"Sure, when?" Harry asked

"Sunday? It's a Hogsmeade trip" Hermione said not looking up from her already completed essay. Harry nodded in response.

"Cool, you can put the date, time and place on the coin you still have as well as the word reunion. That way everyone will know the reason for it" Rachel said as Tina returned and sat back down.

"Yeah, ok"

"Cool this is gonna be fun" Ron said putting his quill down clearly happy for a reason to stop doing his essay but one look from Hermione and he picked his quill back up.

"Great. Tina we're havin a DA reunion on Sunday" Rachel explained to Tina who had looked a bit confused.

"Cool" Tina said opening her book. "Draco is over there with Blaise and Jack. I think Jack is attempting to be friends with him. I do not know why?"

"Well we are friends with a quite a few slytherins, so what's a few more?" Hermione asked reaching for a quill to change something.

"Whatever am still not that asked about him. He didn't seem to care about what he said about Harry" Rachel replied and carried on with her essay.

"So..Where shall we have this reunion?" Ron asked effectively changing the subject.

"I dunno. Umm obviously not the hog's head and the three broomsticks would be too crowded. So . . ." Harry trailed off thinking hard.

"Wait! I know. Fred and George told me about this place they came across when they were looking for a place for another one of their shops. It's a restaurant but it has a big banquet hall. What do you think?" Ron said all this rather quickly and enthusiastically.

"Sounds great Ron. Give me the name of the place and I'll arrange it" Hermione said happily

"Ok I'll write to the twins asap" Ron said and took out a parchment and started writing a letter to his brothers.

***

"Ok Harry it's all set. All you have to do is put all this information on your coin and everyone should know" Hermione stated placing a parchment in front of Harry on the table in the common room. It was just past midnight and the common room was nearly deserted. Harry took the coin out of his pocket and with his wand made the words reunion appear across the coin and then added the date and time on top and the place underneath it. The coin glowed for a couple of seconds and then went back to normal. Rachel, Tina, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all took out their coins which had suddenly gone slightly warm in their pockets.

"This is so cool. I am really excited about Sunday now" Tina said as she examined her coin. "What is the place where we are meeting called?"

"The Flying Dutchman" Hermione answered

"Oh is Will Turner the captain?" Rachel asked cheerfully

"It could be Davy Jones, he may not have died yet" Tina stated mimicking Rachel's happy mood.

"What are you – Fred? George?" Hermione said looking straight ahead at the fire place. The rest of them turned to look as well and sure enough there was Fred or George's head bobbing above the flames.

"Fred! What are you doing?" Ron asked crouching in front of the fire place followed by the others.

"Well dear brother, we thought that since the reunion is taking place in the Flying Dutchman that maybe we should have some sort of them to it. We're thinkin Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Cool, I love that movie all three of them. Oh I'm Rachel, it's nice to officially meet you" Rachel responded moving closer to the fire place as she did so.

"Same here, I'm Tina" Tina said moving to sit next to Rachel

"Well it's nice to meet both of you as well and I'm glad you like our idea. It was actually cause Harry had mentioned the film to us said you had told him about it Rachel, so we thought we'd check it out cause it sounded cool. And we love it. Anyway we were –" Fred stopped mid sentence and disappeared, then reappeared.

"- wondering if you could give us a list of all DA members so that we can assign everyone a character to dress up as. We will send them directions to the place as well a picture of the character they're to be. Oh and I'm George, it's nice to meet you Rachel and Tina." George said as Hermione got a plain piece of parchment and tapped it with her wand to make the list of DA members appear on it. "Well we'll get everythin sorted see you on Sunday or tomorrow" George said looking at the clock on the wall in the common room (I don't know if there is one, but there should be).

"Can I be Will Turner? Please?" Rachel asked

"Oh and I want to be Jack Sparrow" Tina demanded

"Ok no problem. And here I thought you were gonna fight over who gets to be Elizabeth. Anyway see you then" George said and Hermione place the parchment in George's mouth and he disappeared into the flames.

***

Everyone was in the great hall for breakfast, DA members had come over to the Gryffindor table to confirm that they were going to come tomorrow but also to ask for directions. Harry had explained time and time again that Fred and George were going to send them to everyone.

Suddenly a large model of a pirate ship appeared in the middle of the great hall, it was the Black Pearl. Everyone looked at professor Dumbledore, who did not look at all shocked by the presence of the ship. The ship floated higher in the air and the cannons came out of the ship and shot cannon balls out, which shot in the air directly at the Gryffindor table. They landed in front of Harry, Rachel, Hermione, Ron, Tina, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Colin and Dennis. Rachel lifted hers first and it opened up to reveal a small dingy with a compass in it and on the sail it said Captain Will Turner and on the other side of it there was a picture of him (Hmm I do love Orlando Bloom, especially as Will and Legolas).

"Yay. I'm guessing the compass has a spell on it to ensure it directs us straight to the main ship" Rachel said as everyone else started opening theirs. Hermione explained the theme of the reunion and surprisingly most of the students were listening. She waved her wand over the dingy she had and was quite impressed. The compass would only work for the person it was sent to. Once all the gryffindors had received their dingys, the cannons on the black pearl went off again this time aiming at the ravenclaw table. The Pearl waited as Anthony, Terry, Michael, Padma and Luna received their dingys. Then the cannons shot towards the Hufflepuff table to Ernie, Justin, Zacharias, Cedric, Hannah and Susan. Then the cannons shot one last time directly at the slytherin table, students seemed surprised. Jack moved his plate out of the way just in time as a cannon ball landed right where his plate was. He opened it to reveal his dingy as did Blaise. Hermione decided to make a list of what everyone was coming as. In the end this is what she had

Harry Potter – Davy Jones

Ron Weasley – Captain Hector Barbossa

Hermione Granger – Elizabeth Swann

Rachel Potter – Will Turner

Tina Black – Captain Jack Sparrow

Ginny Weasley – Tia Dalma/ Calypso

Neville Longbottom – Mr Gibbs

Dean Thomas – Cotton

Seamus Finnegan – Marty

Parvati Patil – Scarlett

Lavender Brown – Giselle

Colin Creevey – Bartholomew

Dennis Creevey – Morgan

Anthony Goldstein – Palifico (Dutchman crew)

Terry Boot – Jimmy Legs (Dutchman crew)

Michael Corner – Captain Ammand

Padma Patil – Anna-Maria (Black Pearl crew)

Luna Lovegood – Cutler Beckett

Ernie McMillan – James Norrington

Justin Finch-Fletchly – Governor Weatherby Swann

Zacharias Smith – Koleniko (Dutchman crew)

Cedric Diggory – Clanker (Dutchman crew)

Jack Rainey – Captain Jack Sparrow (Hallucinations)

Blaise Zabini – Captain Teague

"Why am I the hallucinations?" Jack asked Tina as he was sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Cause I am the original and since you wanted to be him as well it is the next best thing. Besides I did not make these decisions" Tina answered as she finished her scrambled eggs.

"I can't wait. Hey Hermione since we don't have enough time to go buy outfits can you help me make one please? Since you are so good with absolutely everything you do" Ron asked as he got up from the table.

"Of course Ron, let's go and get started right away" Hermione replied with a smile on her face as they both left the great hall together.

"Suck up" Ginny said as they disappeared from view. "So you guys gonna help me? Am not too sure on what spells to use" Ginny said as she looked at Rachel and Tina.

"Me neither. But there are some books in the library that can be of use to us. Come on" Rachel said as she got up. "Harry?" Harry along with Dean, Neville, Seamus and Luna followed the three girls out.

***

"All right let's take out our compasses" Hermione stated as she took out her compass from the small bag she had, which matched her dress. She was wearing an olden 1800s style dress, corset and all. She had her hair curled and put up with a few strands falling to the side. Ginny looked like an Elizabethan rock princess (She is Tia Dalma). Her hair was charmed into black dreadlocks. Harry had used a spell to charm tentacles on his face instead of a beard. He had one normal hand with tentacles over it(Right one) and a crab-like claw for the other. His entire body was a greenish grey colour. He was wearing blue grey trousers with a matching jacket and hat and one brown boot, as the other foot was charmed into a crab-like leg. His entire outfit was covered in seaweed and scales. Ron was wearing brown trousers, a white shirt with a long brown waistcoat and a black belt over it. He wore ankle length black boots and a long dark brown jacket. He had a gun/sword holster thrown over one arm with a fake gun and sword init. Lastly he had charmed a fake beard on to his face and had tied a long scarf over his head with a dark brown hat on top. Rachel was wearing black skinny jeans with knee high boots. She wore a black tank top with a maroon shirt over it and half the buttons undone. She had a long scarf tied around her waist with a brown belt over it. A long black jacket over it all and a sword holster with a sword init was thrown over an arm as well. Her hair was in soft wavy curls and tied back in a pony tail at the nape of her neck. Tina was wearing grey trousers, a white shirt with a navy blue knee length waist coat over it. She had tied a long scarf around her waist with a black belt over that. She also had a gun/sword holster with a fake gun and sword in it and she wore brown ankle length boots as well. Her hair was in dreadlocks with a long red scarf tied over her head. Lastly she had a long brown jacket and hat to top it all off. Jack looked the same, only he had charmed a Jack Sparrow beard on to his face.

"Mine is not working" Tina said as she held out her compass and it pointed in the direction they had all started walking.

"Yes it is. See it's the same as mine" Harry said walking alongside her and showing her his compass.

"No it is supposed to show what you want most" Tina said as Rachel shook her head in amusement and walked in front of Harry and Jack joined her and was now directly in front on Tina. "Oh it does work" Jack turned around and winked at her before turning round to follow the rest. Ginny walked up to Harry and then entwined her fingers with his. As she did so Harry's tentacles and whole fish-like appearance disappeared leaving him looking like a normal pirate with a beard (Like in the film when Calypso places her hand on Davy Jones). They arrived at the restaurant in about 20 minutes. The whole building was in the shape of a ship, the Flying Dutchman to be exact. The roof of the restaurant was the deck of the ship and there were sails as well. The seven of them walked in the Flying Dutchman and up to the main desk. Hermione talked to the lady and she pointed to her right towards a door, which said banquet hall on it. They walked into a large hall, which looked like a ballroom. There were a lot of circular tables in the room and even a dance floor. Each table had a small chest in the centre. A door in the back with the words 'crew's quarters' on it opened and a man also dressed as a pirate walked out and up to them.

"Hello mateys and welcome to the flying Dutchman. My name is Jim and I will be in charge of your event. I will stand outside the door and escort your guests in. Just let me know when we should start serving the food and if there is anything else you need" He said and then walked to the doors they had just come through, he turned around as he reached the door. "By the way I like the outfits, very impressive". They all looked around rather impressed and went to sit at a table together as they waited for everyone to show up.

"Hey Tina doesn't this chest look like the Dead Man's Chest?" Rachel asked inspecting it closely.

"Yeah it does. I wonder if there is a heart in there and where is the key to it." Tina said placing a thumb and index finger over her chin and stroked it unconsciously. They were all slightly amused by her actions as Fred and George walked in with Angelina and Alicia. Katie and Lee followed them in. All six of them were decked out in pirate outfits. George had an eye patch over his right eye and Fred was holding a cage with a monkey in it.

"Hey guys, what's with the monkey?" Ron asked as they approached them.

"This is not just a monkey captain Barbossa. Ragettie if you could do the honors?"Fred asked turning to George who took out his fake gun and shot the monkey, which was still ok.

"It's an undead monkey" George stated making everyone laugh in the process. "I'm likin the costumes guys". Ernie and Justin walked in at that exact moment along with Susan and Hannah. And Zacharias and Cedric trailing behind just took seats at a table closest to the doors.

"Hello people" Hannah said as she approached their table with the rest. "Hello son, how are you?" She added speaking to Rachel. Hannah had come dressed as Bootstrap Bill aka Will's father.

"Am good, dad"

**H: Hey are you ok with Cedric being here?**

**R: Yeah it's fine. Besides I haven't seen much of him since we got back from work experience.**

**H: Probably cause he's been in the hospital wing**

**R: What! Harry you guys did enough just leave it now.**

**H: As much as I would like to take credit, it wasn't us.**

**R: Then who?**

**H: Dunno, but everyone knows about what happened so it could have been anyone. We do have quite a few friends in school you know.**

"Hey guys" Neville who had just arrived with Dean, Seamus, Luna and Blaise said happily.

"Hey" They all replied

"You look great Mr Gibbs" Tina said in a very good British accent and holding out her fist for him to tap with his, which he did.

"I love the parrot Cotton" Rachel said to Dean who had a parrot on his shoulder.

"Thank you" replied the parrot instead of Dean.

"Wow, that's so cool" Ron said rather impressed.

"Cotton. . . Cotton's parrot, I'm a little rusty" Tina said as the Patil twins and Lavender arrived. They said their hellos then went and sat down at a table together. Terry, Anthony and Michael arrived next arguing about something.

"No, I am so much cooler" Anthony said as they walked further in.

"No I am. I'm a captain unlike you two who are just crew members" Michael stated fixing his turban slightly.

"Crew of the Flying Dutchman, actually" Terry stated as they reached the hosts of the reunion.

"He has a point. We are in the Flying Dutchman and they are the crew" Harry said

"Make them just as cool as you. Hey that rhymed" Rachel said

"Thank you Captain, ex-captain" Anthony said to the both of them.

"Yeah what he said" Terry said as they finished greeting them and walked to a table with a now sulking Michael Corner (Honestly). Cho walked in next dressed as Sao Feng and after saying a quick hello went and sat with the Patil twins and Lavender.

"Guess Marietta is still holding a grudge" Harry said to their table which was easily the most crowded one. Everyone chuckled at that and Hermione had a smug smile on her face. Lastly Colin and Dennis walked in carrying a large book between them.

"What's with the book?" Harry asked as they walked to the table next to them and placed the book on top.

"It's the pirate's code" Colin stated slightly shaking his head at Harry.

"Set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew" George said as Fred nodded in agreement.

"Now that everyone is finally here, let me start by saying thank you for coming. We will have music and dancing in a while but first let's eat" Hermione said and then sat down as waiters came out of the 'crew quarters' to serve the food.

"Well said Hermione am starving" Ron said digging in as soon as the food reached their table. The food was on silver trays which were levitating to each table. The waiters came round to check if everything was ok and if there was anything else needed.

"So guys hows the business goin?" Harry asked the twins.

"Smashing Harry, since we opened up the shop in Hogsmeade our earnings have doubled" Fred replied

"Considering we were making a pretty good amount before, we'd say we're doing great" George finished. "Oh and of course me and Alicia going strong as well"

"Angelina and me too" Fred added with a wink in her direction. Both girls smiled at their boyfriends.

"How about you guys? What do you do now?" Ron asked the girls.

"Well I work in the department for magical games and sports, in the British and Irish Quidditch league headquarters. Alicia works there too" Angelina explained

"I work at St Mungo's; I'm currently training to become a Healer. I will be fully qualified by June this year as long as I pass the exams I have in May" Katie said

"That's cool; I wanna be a healer too. I wish you good luck for the exams" Rachel said

"Thank you. I wish you luck for the NEWTs. It's so stressful, but it will be worth it in the end" Katie said to all of them.

"I think it's time for some music" Fred said and waved his wand and upbeat music filled the room.

_It's you and me moving_

_At the speed of light into eternity yeah,_

_Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy._

_Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around you_

_I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there_

_So don't be scared_

_I'm right here baby_

_We can go anywhere, go anywhere_

_But first it's your chance,_

_Take my hand come with me_

"I love this song, come on" Rachel said dragging Hermione and Ginny to the dance floor behind Tina who had already taken Jack to dance with her. Tina was swaying as she danced as though she was drunk (She's in character in it?).

_It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night_

_It's gonna be me you and the dance floor_

_'cause we've only got one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun and dance_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever girl forever_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever on the dance floor_

"Wow, it's like Pirates of the Caribbean in here" a small voice came from behind Jack. He turned around to reveal a small girl with olive skin and shoulder length dark brown hair pushed back with a pink sequined hair band. She was wearing dark blue jeans with silver sequins on the pockets. She also had a flowery pink sleeveless top on with a pink long sleeved shrug over it. On her feet she was wearing pink dolly shoes and a silver M on a chain was around her neck. She looked around the room the excitement clear in her big brown eyes. "Oh my god, there's Barbossa! Pintel! Regettie! Elizabeth! Davy Jones! Will Turner! Jack Sparrow! Do they know their girls dressed up as guys? Oh you're imaginary Jack Sparrow! Where are the rest of them? Regettie do you have an eye under the patch or not?" George put his hand under the eye patch and pulled out a fake eye and handed it to the little girl. "Yay I have one of the 9 pieces of 8!"

"Aww you're cute. What's your name?" Rachel asked the girl.

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Madeline Jennifer Martin but you can call me Maddie, it's nice to meet you all" She replied shaking all their hands.

"Why are you alone aren't you like four?" Ron asked he was standing next to her.

"I'm 5 actually"

"Oh sorry my mistake" Ron said

"It's ok" She smiled at Ron. "I got lost on my way back from the bathroom, although my mum doesn't know that I left. Oh that reminds me she is going to be mad"

"Don't worry, we'll help you find her" Ron said as he kneeled down to be at the same level as her.

"Thank you Barbossa" She answered with a big smile.

"I'm Ron, this is Harry, Hermione, Rachel, Tina, Fred, George, Blaise, Dean, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Seamus and Jack" Ron said indicating everyone as he introduced them.

"What's Jack's real name?" She asked

"Jack's name is actually Jack"

"Oh, cool."

"We can use my compass to find your mum. It shows you what you want most" Tina said to Maddie.

"Hmm you really think finding my mum who will give me a lecture for running off is what I want most?" Maddie asked sceptically.

"Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful" Tina said fake storming off in a 'drunken' state.

"Ok. You know I've never seen anyone dress up when they come here" She said looking around in amusement.

"Do you come here a lot then?" Hermione asked

"Yeah. I've been coming here once a month since October. My mum's boyfriend brings us here for lunch and then we hang around Hogsmeade. He is so cool and funny. He makes me laugh all the time" Maddie said just as a Jennifer Lopez's song 'do it well' came on. "I love this song" she started dancing along to it.

_Do It, Do It_

_You Do It, Do It_

_You're Doin It Well_

"Can I have this dance?" Ron asked as he was still knelt in front of her and held out his hand to her. She took his hand and walked further onto the dance floor.

_Here's The Thing_

_I Was Minding My Own Business Doin What I Do_

_I Wasnt Tryina Look For Anything_

_All Of A Sudden Couldnt Take My Eyes Off You_

_I Didnt Even Know If You Could Tell_

_That You Had Me In A Daze_

_Sayin 'What The Hell'_

_Here's My Name, Number_

_Baby Just Hit My Cell_

_Loving Everything You Do_

_Cuz You Do It Well_

_Dont Know What You Got Me Thinkin_

"Madeline Jennifer Martin!" Came an angry yell from the door. Standing there was a 5' woman with short reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes, which at the moment were filled with anger. Maddie jumped and hid behind Ron. The woman stormed up to them.

"Hey doesn't she look familiar?" Harry asked Hermione

"Yeah"

"Move out of the way Barbossa, I need to talk to my daughter" she said to Ron.

"No, don't be mad at her" Ron said blocking Maddie from view.

"I'm not gonna ask you again, move. Now!" She said stepping forward. For a small woman she was very intimidating.

"Yes mam" Ron said moving out of the way and standing next to Hermione. "She scares me more than my mum does"

"That is saying something" Hermione said giggling in response.

"You are in big trouble young lady and don't even think that that face is going to work" the woman said as Maddie pouted.

"Oh come on Sandra how can you say no to that face" Snape said as he walked over to them.

"Easy like this, no" Sandra said looking from Snape to Maddie.

"Come on let her off, she won't do it again. Will you?"

"No I won't Sevvy. I'm sorry mummy" Maddie said continuing to pout in the most adorable way.

"Oh fine!" Sandra said as she turned around and walked to the door.

"Come on Maddie before she gets mad again" Snape said holding Maddie's hand.

"Wait Sevvy, you haven't met my new friends yet. They are all dressed up as characters from pirates of the Caribbean" she said pointing at them in excitement.

"Hello professor" Luna said

"Um right, yes hello"

"Professor? Oh are you all from Hogwarts?"

"Yeah" Ron said nodding.

"Well we must be going" Snape said walking towards the door with Maddie.

"Bye guys, it was nice meeting you all. Bye Ron" She managed to say before she was dragged out the door.

"Well that was weird" Dean said slightly confused.

"Mr Gibbs I feel sullied and unusual" Tina said to Neville who looked shocked at what he had just seen.

"Snape's girlfriend! That's why she looked familiar" Harry said triumphantly.

"Well done Harry" Tina said patting his head patronisingly. Harry glared at her as Luna spoke.

"Isn't that professor Lupin's wife over there?" She asked pointing to the open door. They could see Tonks at the main desk cradling a baby in her arms. Harry walked out to them with a smile on his face.

"Hey Tonks" Harry said as he reached her "Hello Teddy. What are you doing here?"

"Wotcher Harry. We are visiting Remus, although he has some work so he's gonna be a little late" Tonks replied.

"Oh I see. Well you can come and join us till Remus arrives, if you like?" Harry asked indicating the ballroom.

"Ah yes Sirius mentioned you were having a DA reunion. Well if you're sure then ok" Tonks replied as she headed towards the ballroom to join the rest. Harry told the lady at the main desk to let Remus know where Tonks and Teddy are when he arrived and then walked back to the room. Nearly everyone was crowded round Tonks and Teddy and they seemed rather amused. Upon approaching them Harry realised that both Tonks and Teddy were changing their appearance every second.

After a while everyone had settled down, some people seated and some dancing away.

"Tell me William Turner . . . Do you fear death?" Harry suddenly asked Rachel.

"Do you?" Tina said pretending to hold a knife over the palm of her hand as if she were holding something.

"You're a cruel man Jack Sparrow!" Harry replied

"Cruel's a matter of perspective" Tina said with a smug smile.

"Is it?" Harry said as he pretended to stab Rachel.

"Gasp!" Ginny said watching the scene with amusement.

"No! Will stay with me!" Hermione said over dramatically as she fake cried with her arms around Rachel who was acting as if she were dying. Everyone laughed extremely amused as a new song started.

_Superstar _

_Where you from, how's it going? _

_I know you _

_Got a clue, what you doing?_

"Oh yay, let's dance my dear Elizabeth" Rachel said jumping up suddenly and taking Hermione to the dance floor. Ginny got up and took Harry to the dance floor with her.

_You can play brand new to _

_All the other chicks out here _

_But I know what you are _

_What you are, baby _

_Look at you _

_Gettin' more than just a re-up _

_Baby you _

_Got all the puppets with their strings up _

_Fakin' like a good one _

_But I call 'em like I see 'em _

_I know what you are _

_What you are, baby_

Professor Lupin walked in at that exact moment and made his way over to his wife and son. He kissed Tonks and turned to say hello to the rest of them.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer _

_You're a womanizer _

_Oh, womanizer, oh _

_You're a womanizer, baby _

_You, you, you are _

_You, you, you are _

_Womanizer, womanizer _

_Womanizer _

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I _

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah _

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I _

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

"Where's Sirius?" Lupin asked Harry as he danced alongside him with Tonks. Rachel was holding Teddy in her arms and dancing with him.

"What do you mean?"

"He said he was going to come and check out the themed reunion. Apparently he likes this film too" Lupin replied.

_You got me going _

_You're oh so charming _

_But I can't do it _

_You womanizer _

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I _

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah _

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I _

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah _

_You say I'm crazy _

_I got you crazy _

_You're nothing but a _

_Womanizer_

"Well he's not here. Maybe he got held up" Harry stated as Fred started doing some mad dance with Angelina who was laughing at her boyfriends antics.

_. . . Boy don't try to front, uh, I _

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah _

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I _

_Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah _

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer _

_You're a womanizer _

_Oh, womanizer, oh _

_You're a womanizer, baby _

As the song finished a large black dog entered the room holding keys in his mouth. The dog went over to the Creevey brothers table where the pirate's code was. Blaise walked over and took the keys from him and unlocked the book.

"How did he –" George asked coming up to them.

"Sea turtles mate" Blaise replied and started inspecting the book, which did actually have some pirate codes in it. The dog turned around to face the others and as he did so he turned in to the one and only Sirius Black.

"Hey dad" Tina said as she hugged him. She moved back a little as Harry and Rachel hugged Sirius in turn.

"You love to make a big entrance, don't you?" Lupin said as Sirius laughed and looked around at everyone's outfits.

"Tina you do realise you and Rachel are dressed up as guys right?" Sirius said. The both of them nodded in response. "I'm not one to talk but you're mad".

"Well thank goodness for that, cause if I wasn't this would probably never work!" Tina stated as she reached for her butterbeer bottle, which was empty. "Why is the rum always gone?" Tina asked and walked over to get another bottle and stumbled a bit as she did. "Ah that's why?" Sirius shook his head in amusement.

"That's my daughter. You make me proud sweetheart"

It was now time to leave so everyone started to gather there 'effects'.

"Before you all go we would like to show our appreciation to all of you for coming dressed up as we had requested by allowing you to open the chests on your tables" Fred said as he faced everyone.

"Ok so are you gonna give us the keys for them or not?" Rachel asked

"Now why would we have the key Captain Turner?" George inquired.

"But then how do we –" Rachel was interrupted by the feeling of something being placed around her neck. She pulled out a key attached to a string and smiled.

"What the- " Harry said as he had about five keys attached to the tentacles on his face. He got up and went to give the keys to the other tables as Rachel used her key to unlock the chest on their table. Inside the chest was a heart and it was beating.

"That's not real is it?" Ron asked

"Of course not you twat. It's a spell. A test project so to speak" Fred explained as everyone got their hearts. When they got to the front doors Tina walked to the front of them.

"No we can't get out" Tina explained and started pacing, making everyone look at her confusedly."Think like the whelp" Rachel looked at her amused and told everyone to wait.

"Half barrel hinges" Jack muttered

"Leverage" Tina said walking to the door and pushing it open. "Wish us luck boys we're gonna need it" with that said she walked out leaving everyone amused by her antics (Like father like daughter).

"I miss him already" Jack said looking to his right at Harry and then turning to Rachel on his left. "He's quite charming isn't he?" he then walked in front and faced them. "Nobody move I dropped my brain!" He started looking all over the floor.

"Well it's been lost for a while then hasn't it?" Blaise said teasingly as he walked past him and out the door with everyone following him. Lupin went to see off Tonks and Teddy. Sirius said his goodbyes and followed the Lupins. The Weasley twins, their girlfriends, Katie, Lee and Cho said goodbye and disapparated with a faint pop. As they reached the grounds of Hogwarts and were near the great oak doors Rachel turned to Hermione and handed her the heart that was in her hand.

"It's always belonged to you, will you keep it safe?" Rachel asked being very dramatic.

"Yes" Hermione replied equally as dramatic and clutching the heart to her chest. They reached the entrance hall, which had a few students there. Rachel placed her forehead against Hermione's and sighed.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon" Rachel said and then turned towards the great hall.

"Will!" Hermione shouted and ran to her wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her on the cheek. People in the great hall turned and stared at the two girls. Everyone walked to their house tables and sat down for dinner. About five minutes after they had sat down the heart that was in Hermione's lap exploded covering her, Ron and Ginny who were sat on either side of her to be a red liquid substance.

"Mmmm raspberry. Very nice" Ron said as the heart in Dennis', Lavender's, Ernie's and Cedric's hand exploded as well. Dennis and Colin just laughed as did Ernie and Justin who had got covered in the raspberry sauce as well. Lavender and Parvati shrieked and ran out of the great hall. Cedric and Zacharias didn't look pleased either but Jack, Blaise, Malfoy and the rest of the slytherins were laughing at them.

"Fred and George, they sure do know how to make people laugh" Rachel said as she tried to control her laughter.

* * *

Well there you go chapter 17 finished. The next chapter will be up asap.

Songs

Forever by Chris Brown

Do It Well by Jennifer Lopez

Womanizer by Britney Spears

Hey T there you go, I wrote an extra long chapter just to dedicate it to you. People please read and review 


	18. The Quidditch Final

Here we go another chapter done. It's kinda long I got a bit carried away.

Key

"When someone is talking"

'When someone is thinking'

**When harry and Rachel are talking telepathically**

(This is when I comment on something)

* * *

Chapter 18

Rachel threw the quaffle to Ginny who caught it with ease and flew towards the goals hoops. As she reached there she threw the quaffle at a goal hoop but Ron hit it with his hand and it fell. Rachel caught it and managed to get it through. Ron made a disgruntled sound as Harry called out for them to stop. All seven team members stopped and flew towards the ground. They landed lightly and trudged to the changing rooms. As they entered the girls went to the left to their section and the boys walked straight ahead to theirs.

"I think practise went well, don't you?" Ginny said taking her quidditch robes off and tossing them in the clothes hamper. Rachel did the same as did Tina and grabbed a towel as she walked in to the showers followed by the other two girls.

"Yeah it was great, slytherin are so going down" Rachel said as she walked into a shower and turned it on.

"I know I cannot wait. The quidditch cup is so ours" Tina's voice came from the other side of the curtain and Rachel stepped under the steaming hot water to allow it to relax her muscles.

"The cup is as good as ours!" Ron said enthusiastically as he washed his hair.

"Yeah as long as we play like we did today we'll be fine" Harry said from the next shower and leaned against the tiled wall clearly exhausted. Once he was done showering he wrapped his towel around his waist and walked to his locker to get dressed. When Harry finished getting ready he waited for Ron to put on his shoes and then walked out already immersed in a conversation about the upcoming match.

Tina grabbed her white G-Star jacket and headed out the door to catch up with the boys, she had ideas for some new tactics they could try. Rachel pulled on her black denim jacket as Ginny finished drying her hair and they walked out onto the grounds.

"We had nice weather today" Ginny said as they walked across the moonlit grounds. Malfoy who was by himself saw them and walked over.

"Can I talk to you Potter?" He asked looking at the ground. Rachel looked at Ginny, who just shrugged in response.

"I'll see in the common room" Ginny said as she walked off.

"So what is it?" Rachel asked in an indifferent tone.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I . . . "Malfoy mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that? I didn't hear you"

"Don't make me say it again" Malfoy pleaded still looking at the ground.

"No I seriously didn't hear you" Rachel stated truthfully and unconsciously moved closer to Malfoy to hear him better. This small movement made Malfoy look up at her.

"I'm sorry" he said looking directly at her now. "I shouldn't have assumed those things about your brother. So yeah . . . "he trailed of looking back at the ground. Rachel was slightly taken aback by this; she had not expected him to say this at all.

'He looks so adorable all nervous about apologising, wait! What? Did not think that' Rachel shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I guess I can forgive you. But you have to apologise to Harry as well" Rachel said as Malfoy looked up suddenly when she mentioned the Harry part. He looked at her and nodded in agreement. She smiled at him then turned and walked to the front doors, which were already flung open.

'She smiled at me. Yeah now once again don't mess up. Ok now need to figure out how to apologise to the golden boy. You're not gonna get anywhere if you call him that. Alright I won't.' Malfoy thought (Or argued with himself) as he walked in the same direction as Rachel had gone.

'What is wrong with me, I can't find Malfoy attractive. Can I? Well it doesn't mean I wanna be with him. Yeah it's ok' Rachel mused as she finally reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Oddsbodikins", she said the password and walked into the common room, which was somewhat crowded. She walked over to her brother and friends who were sat by the fireplace. Ron and Harry were playing wizard's chess, Tina and Ginny were playing exploding snap and Hermione was reading her Arithimancy book. "Did we have to read something for class?" She asked Hermione as she sat down next to her on the comfy couch.

"No, I just felt like reading it" Hermione said looking at her and then turned the page to carry on.

"So how's Dobby?"(I know he dies but I can't kill him) Harry asked Rachel as Ron's knight pummeled his castle.

"What?" Rachel asked confused by the sudden question.

"Ginny said you were going to the kitchens", Harry stated not looking up from the board. Rachel looked at Ginny who just shrugged as she placed a card on top of the deck on the table.

"I was going to go but then I didn't feel that hungry so I just came here" Rachel lied smoothly as the deck of cards exploded.

"Damn! I can't believe that I lost again" Ginny grumbled as she picked up the discarded cards.

"May be you can do that charms essay you have now" Hermione suggested still reading.

"I will do it tomorrow" Ginny stated as she dealt the cards again.

"Yeah and tomorrow you will say you'll do it tomorrow but then you have the quidditch final" Hermione said disapprovingly.

"Oh fine I'll go and get it" Ginny huffed and went up to her dormitory. Rachel took up Ginny's previously occupied seat and started to play exploding snap with Tina.

***

Harry and Ron walked out of the library putting their things away into their bags as they did.

"Finally got the essay done" Ron said closing his bag and flinging it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. We really should listen to Hermione and do our homework on time or at least not at the last minute" Harry stated as the two boys made their way to the great hall for lunch. As they were approaching the marble staircases a voice called Harry's name.

"Potter" Malfoy said and came into view. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" Harry replied as he looked at Ron who just shrugged (A lot like his sister isn't he?)

"I'll see you in the great hall" Ron said and walked to the entrance hall where he met Hermione.

"Hey" Ron said wrapping his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him lightly.

"Where have you been all morning?" She asked curiously. "No last minute homework I hope".

"Of course not" Ron said nervously. Hermione just laughed a bit.

"Did you at least get it done properly?"

"Yeah we did, I think", he replied as Harry came down the stairs.

"I'll look over it for you and make sure it's up to professor Snape's standards" Hermione said helpfully.

"That would be great. You are the best girlfriend ever" Ron replied and kissed her again.

"Eurgh", they broke apart to see Harry standing next to them. "Come on let's eat". They walked into the great hall and sat down at the gryffindor table.

"Where are Rach and Tina?" Ron asked looking around the table as Ginny sat down next to Harry and opposite Hermione.

"I don't know. They better not be asleep still, its past noon already" Hermione stated crossly.

"Um it's five past twelve" Ginny said checking her watch.

"Let me check" Harry said as he put his goblet down.

**H: Rach? Where are you?**

**R: Um why?**

**H: Hermione wants to know where you and Tina are.**

**R: Oh well we are on our way to the great hall.**

**H: No really where are you?**

**R: Oh fine we're still getting ready.**

**H: Ok don't worry I'll cover for you and save you some food if you don't make it on time. **

**R: I love Harry . . . and Tina says she loves you too.**

**H: Yeah I love you both too. Oh Malfoy apologised to me today.**

**R: Really what for?**

**H: Everything. The way he used to pick on us and for judging me when he doesn't even know me. Even extended his apology to Ron and Hermione. You guys hurry up ok?**

**R: Ok, hold the fort.**

"They're on their way. Malfoy apologised to me" Harry said effectively stopping Hermione's argument.

"Really?" Hermione inquired, Ron just looked shocked.

"Yeah, he even said to tell you both he was sorry for everything he said to you guys. He said he would say it himself but he wasn't sure if you would listen" Harry explained as he ate some pasta bake.

"Of course, Ron does have a bad temper and wouldn't believe him and I suppose with me he's not sure cause of that foul word he used. I'm glad he decided to apologise so we can put this childish rivalry behind us" Hermione said picking up the mashed potatoes bowl.

"Well I don't know, maybe it's a trick", Ron said skeptically.

"Honestly Ron" Hermione said picking up her fork.

Slytherin table

"Where are Rachel and Tina?" Blaise asked looking at the gryffindor table.

"Hmm oh asleep" Jack replied he was sat opposite Blaise with his back facing the other tables. He looked up at Blaise's confused expression. "It's Friday they don't have lesson till after lunch so why would they be up. In Tina's word 'can't be asked' and Rach says 'I'm not a morning person'".

"You know them so well" Blaise said

"Yeah I mean I got on with Rach and the rest before but more so when I got with Tina"

"For me it was after work experience" Blaise mused.

"As riveting as this conversation is and I would hate to interrupt we have quidditch practice after dinner tonight. I already booked the pitch a week ago so everyone is to be there" Malfoy said to the both of them as he reached for more pumpkin juice.

The golden trio got up from the table and walked out of the great hall. They saw Rachel and Tina walk down the stairs as Jack, Blaise and Malfoy walked out of the hall.

"Hey", the both of them said simultaneously. Hermione looked rather annoyed.

"Honestly you two. You only have five minutes left till lesson" Hermione stated, they gave her an apologetic smile and took the food from Harry and Ron. Rachel took the fork that Hermione gave her and ate her pasta bake as they walked to Potions.

"Thanks Harry, Ron, I love you, I'm starving" Rachel said.

"Yeah Thanks" Tina said eating spaghetti bolognaise with relish (It is her first meal of the day). Jack walked next to her with one of his arms wrapped around her waist. They entered the potions class and sat down in their seats as they waited for the rest of the class to show up. Ernie, Anthony, Terry and Michael walked in and took their seats.

"Hey we're rooting for you guys tomorrow" Anthony said to the gryffindors.

"Thanks" Harry said as the remaining slytherins entered. Rachel finished her food and drank the pumpkin juice Harry had given her as Hermione got rid of her dishes.

"I feel like having some dessert" Rachel said as she put her empty goblet down.

"Well if you had come to lunch on time you would have had some" Hermione said getting rid of her goblet too.

"Yeah I want dessert too" Tina said ignoring Hermione's comment. "Well once I finish this anyway", she pointed at her barely eaten food.

"Here you go, I knew you would want it" Jack said to Tina placing a very large slice of cheesecake, which he had had in his hand but Tina had not noticed as she was too busy eating.

"Thank you; you are the best boyfriend ever. I would kiss you but I have spaghetti breath at the moment" Tina said as she continued to eat.

"Don't worry, there's always later" Jack said as he winked at and pecked her cheek before taking his seat next to Blaise.

"Hey what about me?" Rachel said pouting in Jack's direction.

"Have I ever forgotten you?" Jack said as Malfoy walked over to her and handed her a strawberry jam tart and a bowl of strawberries.

"Thank you. You guys are the best, love you" Rachel said picking up a strawberry and placing it in her mouth.

"You're welcome" Malfoy said as he walked back to his seat.

"Yeah I know how you love your strawberries" Jack said as Snape walked in his cloak billowing behind him. He turned to face the class.

"Today we shall – Miss Black, Miss Potter how many times have I told you not to eat in my class?" Snape demanded looking at the two girls.

"Oh um let's see you've asked us about . . . nope I lost count. I guess every time we come to your lesson" Rachel said and continued eating her delicious dessert.

"Exactly and yet you continue to eat in my class"

"I know it's just that we haven't had anything to eat all day" Rachel said.

"Why not?" Snape asked not really looking that angry.

"Cause we were asleep. We have the morning off so why would we be awake" Tina said having nearly finished her food.

"Ok fine just hurry up and finish you can't eat when you're making your potions, its unhealthy" Snape stated calmly.

"Oh professor didn't know you cared" Rachel said teasingly.

"Anyway today we are going too . . ."

Once their potion was completed Hermione put it in a vial. Rachel walked to Snape's desk and placed it on the table. She turned around to see Malfoy standing behind her. He moved his hand around her placing his completed potion on the desk. He smiled at her and went back to his table.

'He looks nice when he smiles and he smells nice too. Argh stop it' Rachel thought as she walked back to her desk and the bell rang. Everyone packed up and left after handing in their potions and homework. Hermione dragged them all off to the library to ensure they finished their Charms essay that was due on Monday.

***

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and into her room. Rachel and Tina were already dressed and looked up as she entered.

"Hurry up and get dressed, we'll meet you downstairs" Rachel said as the two of them walked out.

"Oh yeah when I ask them to get up for lesson it's all 'cba' and 'five more minutes' but when they have quidditch they're up and dressed before me" Hermione shook her head and looked at the clock on her bedside table it was 10 to 9. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out her clothes.

"Ron you have to eat something", Hermione said placing some eggs and sausages on his plate.

"I'm a little nervous, this is a big game" Ron said trying to calm down a bit.

"Don't worry you'll do great" Hermione said kissing Ron on the cheek. He smiled at her and started to eat his breakfast. After they finished eating a good amount of breakfast the Gryffindor team got up and left the great hall. They walked across the grounds to the quidditch pitch quietly.

"Hurry up get changed and then I want to talk to you all" Harry said as they entered the Gryffindor changing rooms. Once they were all dressed they gathered round in the boys section of the changing rooms. "Alright listen up, we have trained really hard and you guys are good, really good-"

"You're good too Harry" Rachel interrupted him. "Sorry, carry on"

"Yeah well I know we can do it and I just want you guys to out there and do your best", Harry said passionately as they heard the students approaching the pitch.

"Welcome everyone to the final quidditch match of the season", Seamus' voice rang out over the quidditch pitch. "Now the teams. We have the slytherins, beaters Crabbe and Goyle, chasers Rainey, Zabini and Bulstrode. Keeper Nott and lastly seeker and captain Malfoy" The slytherin team walked out onto the pitch at his words to applause from the slytherin stands. "Now the gryffindors, beaters Peakes and Black, she is kinda violent so watch out. Chasers Weasley, Potter, Thomas and keeper Weasley. Seeker and captain Potter, oh and Sirius would like to say Hi, he made it" Seamus said as the Gryffindor team walked out to join the slytherins next to madam Hooch. Harry, Ron, Rachel, Ginny and Tina all looked up to where Seamus was commentating and saw someone waving enthusiastically at them. The applause that met than was even louder than the one the slytherins had received. Madam Hooch made the captains shake hands then told them to mount their brooms and blew her whistle to begin the game. All fourteen players took off into the air and madam Hooch threw the quaffle into the air. Dean grabbed it and flew towards the goals and then tossed the quaffle to Rachel. She grabbed it and lifted her hand shoot but tossed it to the left at the last minute. Ginny caught it and scored.

"That's 10 points to Gryffindor! Well done!" Seamus announced enthusiastically as Theodore Nott took the quaffle and tossed it to Blaise, who sped off in the opposite direction. The game carried on with a lot of enthusiasm from both sides.

"Whoo! That's my girl!" Sirius shouted as Tina sent a bludger at Jack who had the quaffle. He dropped it at the impact allowing Dean to get. Sirius was jumping up and down; Lupin who was sat behind him was very amused by his friend.

"Padfoot calm down, although I must say quidditch does run in the family. It's interesting how you used to be a beater and your daughter turns out to be one too" Lupin said as Tina and Jimmy both managed to send bludgers at Blaise who was attempting to get the quaffle from Rachel. Blaise managed to dodge both bludgers but it was very close, this allowed Rachel to score another goal.

"Another 10 points to Gryffindor, they lead Slytherin 60 – 30!"

"Whoo! Go Rachel! That's my goddaughter!" Sirius exclaimed to the crowd near him.

Harry scanned the pitch for any sign of the snitch, Gryffindor were leading Slytherin 100 – 70 now. Just then Harry saw the snitch near the Hufflepuff stands, he flew straight at them. He was almost there Malfoy was too far behind to catch up.

"Ahh!"

"Rachel!" Harry turned around abruptly to see Rachel clutching her left shoulder with complete agony on her face. Harry flew over to her completely forgetting about the snitch.

"Rach are you ok?"Harry said to his sister as soon as he had reached her.

"I'll be fine, don't worry", Rachel said putting on a brave face.

"What happened?" Harry asked as Ron flew over.

"Stupid Crabbe, he saw that you were about to get the snitch so he decided to hit her to distract you!" Ron fumed and turned around to go and yell at Crabbe. He didn't have to though because at the current moment Blaise, Jack and Malfoy were all shouting at Crabbe.

"You could have hurt her you twat!"

"Have you completely lost your mind?!"

"Why the hell would you hit her?!"

"She didn't even have the quaffle!"

"If you wanted to stop Harry you're supposed to hit him!"

"I thought it would work. You were supposed to get the snitch once Potter was distracted!" Crabbe tried to explain himself.

"Oh you are so stupid!"

"Dickhead!" all three of them yelled at him as madam Hooch flew over to them.

"I would yell at you for your outrages move but your team members have done that for me. It's a foul, penalty to Gryffindor! Who will take it?" Madam Hooch asked the gryffindors who looked a bit confused at the slytherin's reaction. Harry nudged Ginny who came forward and took the quaffle from madam Hooch and flew over to the slytherin goals. She scored without a problem making it 110 – 70.

**H: Are you sure you're ok?**

**R: Yes Harry, just look for the snitch.**

**H: Really?**

**R: Yes, excuse me I just got the quaffle**

Harry turned a little and saw Rachel toss the quaffle to Dean who was near the slytherin goals. He noticed that she was barely moving her left arm. This made it hard for him to concentrate but he knew Rachel wouldn't let him stop the game for her. There was no use in arguing with her, he just needed to find the snitch to end the game.

"Are you alright there Severus? You look slightly nervous" McGonagall questioned Snape as Ginny managed to get the quaffle off Bulstrode, Jack had just scored.

"I'm fine, why would I be nervous we just scored didn't we?" Snape said unconvincingly. McGonagall just smiled as Dean threw the quaffle a little to the left of a goal hoop and Rachel smacked it with her right hand allowing it to pass through.

"10 points to Gryffindor! They are still in the lead 120 – 90!"

Harry spotted the snitch it was headed towards the stands where the teachers and Seamus were. He flew as fast as he could making his firebolt accelerate as much as possible. Malfoy was right at his tail, Harry was nearly there.

'Come on, nearly there. Yes!' He caught the snitch just as he reached the stands. He was directly in front of Seamus.

"Harry Potter catches the snitch! Gryffindor wins 280 – 100! We won the quidditch cup! Yes!" Seamus screamed as loud as he could, Harry flew towards the grounds and landed softly as his team joined him. The boys all patted Harry on the back with huge smiles on their faces. Tina and Rachel engulfed Harry in a hug on either side of him, Rachel only using her right arm. Harry was about to comment when Ginny flung her arms around him, Tina and Rachel kissed him on either cheek. Ginny smiled at him and then preceded to snog him senseless. Rachel and Tina disentangled themselves from him and looked at each other.

"Rachel!"

"Tina!" the both of them hugged each other and then turned to the boys. Ron looked a little disturbed at the sight of Harry and Ginny.

"Ron look here's Hermione" Rachel stated as Hermione approached them and hugged Ron.

"Hermione, I have bad images. Help!" Ron pleaded with her. She looked a little confused Tina and Rachel pointed at Harry and Ginny who were still kissing. Hermione smiled and then kissed Ron who stopped looking disgusted at once. They turned around to see Jimmy being hugged by his ravenclaw girlfriend and the slytherins approached them. Tina walked up to Jack with a smug smile on her face.

"That was pretty good playing" Tina stated shaking his hand.

"Thank you" Jack replied

"I meant by me" Tina said mockingly.

"Yeah yeah. I think we should swap shirts in the name of sportsmanship" Jack said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"In your dreams" Tina said slightly amused.

"Every night" Jack stated and then pulled her into his arms and kissed her with enthusiasm.

"Great everyone's paired off but me" Rachel stated

"Me too" Dean replied and Rachel looked at him. She attempted to hug him.

"You're so tall" Rachel stated and Dean put his arms around her waist hugging her and lifting her off the ground in the process. Rachel had her right arm around his neck and she kissed him on the cheek. She looked over his shoulder and saw the slytherins standing there, some of them sulking quite a bit. "Hey Malfoy, Blaise good game guys".

"Yeah thanks you played really well too and you Dean" Blaise replied walking towards her and Dean with Malfoy, Dean nodded at him. "How's it hangin by the way?"

"Chillin and I'm taller then you at the moment", Rachel stated nonchalantly. "Let me down Dean" Dean put her down gently and walked over to Seamus who was running towards them cheerfully.

"Sorry about Crabbe, he's a nob. How's your shoulder?" Malfoy asked Rachel.

"It's ok and you really are making a habit of apologising aren't you?" Rachel asked him as Sirius and Dumbledore holding the quidditch cup walked out onto the grounds.

"You sure you're ok? You're still not moving your arm. I can't believe you carried on playing" Malfoy said calmly as possible.

"I'm fine and of course I would carry on it's the final. I'll just get madam Pomfrey to look at it later. I better go see guys later", she said and then walked over to Sirius who immediately hugged her.

"What did she mean by 'habit of apologising'?" Blaise asked Malfoy as they watched Sirius hug Harry and then Tina.

"I apologised for what I said about her brother", Malfoy explained watching Rachel hug and kiss Seamus on the cheek.

"Oh good, well done. So you seemed pretty concerned about her well being, hmm" Blaise inquired.

"Oh shut up", Malfoy said turning to face Blaise as Rachel was now hugging Neville. 'Does she have to hug every guy in the school' Malfoy thought rather annoyed.

"Who is this?" Sirius asked looking at Jack.

"Mr Black, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jack Rainey" Jack said holding out his hand, which Sirius took.

"This is Tina's boyfriend and has been for the last two months", Rachel said and Jack winced a little as Sirius tightened his grip on his hand.

"Papa calm down", Tina said taking Jack's hand out of her father's vice-like grip. "I really like him, so please stop the over protectiveness. Not that I do not appreciate it".

Sirius relaxed somewhat and was about to say something to Jack-

"Well done gryffindors! Congratulations on winning the quidditch cup!" Dumbledore announced and handed the cup over to Harry. Harry shook hands with Dumbledore and McGonagall who looked as though it was the best day of her life. Harry raised the cup in the air and everyone around him cheered as they lifted him up.

"Time to Party! Gryffindor common room!" Seamus yelled at the crowd as they carried Harry to the castle.

"P-A-R-T-" Tina started as she followed the crowd and Sirius helped carry Harry with the rest.

"Y cause we gotto!" Rachel finished as she walked across the grounds with a massive grin on her face.

***

Malfoy walked to the hospital wing slowly, he needed to get some healing potion for his team mate. Malfoy had offered to get it as he wanted a walk to get away from Blaise and his constant questions about Rachel Potter. He entered the hospital wing to find it empty, a bed was hidden from view by a white screen.

"Hello?" Malfoy asked aloud to the empty room. Madam Pomfrey appeared from behind the screen.

"Mr Malfoy. What can I do for you?" she asked pleasantly covering the bed completely behind her.

"I need some healing potion please", Malfoy said nonchalantly.

"You don't seem to be in pain", Madam Pomfrey stated.

"It's for Crabbe, he's resting in the dormitory", Madam Pomfrey looked at him a little sceptically but left to get the potion anyway.

"So what's wrong with Crabbe?" a soft voice, which Malfoy knew very well by now asked from behind the screen.

"Potter? You took your time to get to the hospital wing", Malfoy said sitting down on the bed opposite from the one Rachel was evidently on.

"Not my fault, it's very hard to leave a party where you are part of the reason for the party. I only just managed to get out by threatening them with Madam Pomfrey's wrath" Rachel explained. Malfoy chuckled in response. "So you didn't answer my question, what's wrong with Crabbe?"

"He tripped over Jack's foot and landed on my fist and then bumped into Blaise's knee landing on the floor in a heap" Malfoy said very calmly. Rachel laughed at his words and tone.

"Well he should watch where he's going", Rachel stated still amused by the whole thing. "Any particular reason for his lack of co ordination?"

"He was annoying us by saying that I could have caught the snitch. I told him it was a foul so it would not have been fair and he hurt you for no reason at all. Then he was like who cares about the pathetic, this where he started to insult you and that's well he fell" Malfoy explained as Madam Pomfrey came out and handed him the healing potion. She then walked back behind the screen.

"Alright Miss Potter that looks good and I'm just going heal it now, this may sting a little" Madam Pomfrey said and Malfoy heard Rachel wince quietly. "There you are good as new" she came back out followed by Rachel who was pulling her hair out from her shirt. She was still wearing the scarlet shirt and trousers but without the robes. "Right off you go and please can you and your brother try not to return. I already had a permanent bed for him and for you. You're just as bad as him at getting hurt".

"Yes madam Pomfrey", Rachel replied as she walked out of the hospital wing with Malfoy. Rachel grabbed her hair in her hands and then tied it with the red bobble that was around her wrist.

"Your hair looks nicer when it's open", Malfoy said absentmindedly.

"Thanks", Rachel replied unsure of what to make of this. They reached the end of the corridor where they would head off in different directions. "Well I'll see later, bye"

"Yeah bye", Malfoy replied and Rachel quickly kissed him on the cheek. Malfoy watched Rachel walk away until she was out of his sight, slightly shocked at what had just happened. He then turned and walked down the stairs towards his dormitory with a smile on his face. Even though they had lost the match he seemed oddly or not so oddly happy.

* * *

Well there we go, what did you think? Read and review please people. I keep getting added to alert list but nobody reviews. I just want to know what you think, it doesn't have to be a long review. Anyway the chapter will be up soon and if there is anything you guys want to happen let me know I will do my best to include it. 

Oh and my sister wrote a Cinderella version of Harry Potter called Potterella, it's really good. If you like humorous stories with romance then check it out, it's in my favourites if you have trouble finding it.


	19. Exams Looming Ahead

Chapter 19

"Hermione stop dragging me I am coming!" Tina exclaimed as Hermione dragged her to the great hall. They entered the hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione started piling food onto Tina's plate and then got food for herself. Tina picked up her fork and began eating as Jack came over and sat down next to her.

"Good morning T", Jack said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning _J_", Tina replied and continued to eat.

"It's the afternoon, honestly Jack you're not helping", Hermione said sternly as Ron and Harry joined them.

"Hey guys, Tina you're awake", Ron said sitting down opposite Hermione with Harry on his right opposite Tina.

**H: Rach you still asleep?**

**R: Huh Harry? I love you but go away, it's sleepy time.**

**H: Ok, c u later.**

"Where's Rach?" Ron asked taking a bite of his shepherd's pie.

"Still asleep. She only has last lesson today", Harry responded absentmindedly.

"How do you know?" Jack asked rather confused.

"It's the same every Wednesday", Harry replied and started to eat his lunch. Professor McGonagall came down the aisle she was holding a small pile of parchments in her hands.

"Miss Black", McGonagall called, Tina raised her hand and McGonagall handed her a parchment. "Miss Brown", she handed her a parchment too. "Mr Finnegan", she handed him one as well. "Miss Granger", she gave Hermione a parchment and she looked at it.

"It's our exam timetables, we have to start revising more constantly", Hermione said anxiously.

"Mr Potter", McGonagall handed him his timetable and he looked it over with Ron. "Miss Potter".

"She's still asleep, I'll give it to her", Harry said and McGonagall gave it to Harry with a disapproving look on her face.

"Mr Thomas and Mr Weasley", McGonagall handed the last two timetable to Ron and Dean, who were sat side by side.

"Yeah exactly the same as Harry's except for the seat numbers", Ron said looking over his timetable.

"I'll be right back professor Snape is calling me", Jack said and walked over to the slytherin table to get his timetable from professor Snape.

"Are we all in different greenhouses for Herbology practical exam?" Tina asked finally looking at her timetable.

"Probably, they can't fit all the students in one greenhouse. I'm in greenhouse 2", Hermione answered checking her timetable.

"Me and Rachel are in greenhouse 3, must be in alphabetical order", Harry stated checking his and Rachel's timetables.

"Yeah I'm in 3 as well", Ron said.

"Great I'm in 1, is no one with me?" Tina asked nonchalantly, she wasn't really that bothered.

"I'm in 1 as well", Seamus answered cheerfully.

"Alright then", Tina said grabbing a slice of cheesecake.

"Right come on Tina, we better get to class", Hermione said checking her watch and then leaning over the table to kiss Ron bye. "See you both after class, try and revise".

"Hermione we still have ten minutes", Tina moaned and carried on eating her cheesecake. 'Mmm I love cheesecake, best invention since sliced bread'.

"Ancient Runes is all the way on the seventh floor, we leave now so that we can make it on time", Hermione stated. Tina got up grabbed her bag putting the strap over her right shoulder and then grabbed her cheesecake and a fork. Jack and Blaise came up to them.

"See you later Jack", Tina said and kissed him then proceeded out the hall with Blaise and Hermione.

The three of them entered the class and took their seats, Tina and Hermione sat together with Blaise in the seat in front of them. The only other students Anthony Goldstein and Hannah Abbott entered followed by professor Babbling.

"I believe you all have your exam timetables now and therefore you know that your Ancient Runes exam is only 4 weeks away so. . . "Professor Babbling babbled on.

'Oh great, something tells me I'm gonna hate this lesson', Tina thought miserably as the professor carried on.

"I cannot believe she gave us homework. I mean is it not bad enough that we have exams coming up!" Tina complained as she walked out of class with Hermione and Blaise.

"Tina she has to give us homework it's to help us prepare for the exams", Hermione tried to explain as they reached her Arithimancy class.

"What's Tina sulking about?" Rachel asked tiredly as she approached them.

"Homework we just got", Blaise answered as Tina sulked more at his words.

"How can you still be tired it's 2:40 pm?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Cause I was up all night studying?" Rachel replied unconvincingly.

"Somehow I don't believe you", Malfoy said as he walked up to them.

"Yeah cause I was lying, I'm just not a morning person", Rachel replied not really that concerned.

"Well we are going to go now. I need to see Jack so he can cheer me up", Tina stated and walked off with Blaise following her. "See you later", she called over her shoulder.

"Yeah see you", Blaise said before disappearing round the corner.

"So how's your day been so far Hermione?" Rachel asked pleasantly.

"Fine, I revised Transfiguration and Charms. Then at lunch we got our exam timetables, Harry has yours", Hermione explained and Terry walked over to them.

"Hey guys", Terry said to them minus Malfoy (Not really on speaking terms with him).

"Hey Terry, what's up?" Rachel asked stifling a yawn.

"Not much, exams approaching I'm a little nervous", He replied as Padma and Cedric arrived. They stood by them but didn't speak to them or each other for that matter.

"We should organise a study group or groups; you know help each other out. What do you think?" Rachel asked looking at Hermione for a response.

"That's a good idea, I'm guessing a lot of students would agree", Hermione said thoughtfully. "We could go over stuff we don't quite understand, help each other out with the homeworks we're getting . . ."

"Oh great I've set her off, tell me when she finishes k?" Rachel asked Malfoy who just chuckled in response. Professor Vector arrived and they all went into class. Rachel took her seat and turned to the table on her left where Malfoy was sat by himself.

"Do you think any of the slytherins would be interested in the study groups?" Rachel asked, Hermione was still musing about what they could do.

"Well besides me, Blaise and Jack, I guess Theo and maybe Moon, Greengrass and Millicent", Malfoy replied. Professor Vector took the register and then began a speech about the upcoming exams.

'Great this is what I wake up to' Rachel thought miserably although she was listening to the professor. 'Malfoy looks really good today, I wonder what it is. Hmm. Argh I really need to stop doing that'.

"Alright now I want a two foot essay on . . ."

'Hermione wasn't kidding about the homework, damn it' Rachel thought as she packed away her things and followed Hermione out of class.

"Where are we going Hermione?" Rachel asked as her stomach growled.

"The library to start on the homework we have of course", Hermione stated matter of factly.

"Of course. How about you go on ahead and I'll find the others and meet you there?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Ok but don't take too long", Hermione stated and walked off to the library.

"Where are you really going?" Malfoy asked Rachel as he walked up beside her.

"Kitchens, I'm starving", Rachel stated as her stomach growled yet again.

"I can hear it. Mind if I join you?" Malfoy asked as they went down a flight of stairs crowded by students leaving class.

"Not at all", Rachel answered and managed to make her way through the crowd, she grabbed Malfoy's hand to prevent him from getting lost in the crowd. They finally made it to the entrance hall in one piece, Rachel looked down realising that she was still holding his hand and dropped it at once blushing furiously.

'She looks adorable when she's embarrassed', Malfoy thought as they entered the kitchens.

"Rachel Potter! Dobby is so happy to see you. What can Dobby get you?" Dobby asked Rachel, he was wearing his usual assortment of clothes and a tea cosy on his head.

"What ever there was for lunch would be great Dobby", Rachel answered and took a seat at one of the tables, and Malfoy joined her. "Don't you want anything?"

"Nah I'm ok. Besides that's the house-elf my family used to own and as much it shames me to say it I wasn't very nice to him. I mean I wasn't horrible but I could have been nicer is all", Malfoy answered as Dobby returned with food for Rachel.

"If there is anything else Rachel Potter would like just let Dobby know. Can Dobby get you anything Mr Malfoy?" Dobby asked eyeing him carefully.

"No thank you Dobby, I'm ok", Malfoy answered, leaving Dobby a little taken aback by his tone. He nodded and went off to join the rest of the house-elves.

"I think you were finally nice to him", Rachel stated as she ate happily.

**R: Harry where are you?**

**H: Quidditch pitch, why?**

**R: Hermione wants us all in the library to do homework and revise.**

**H: Oh ok, we'll be there in a while. Tina, Jack and Blaise are with us. **

**R: In the middle of a game? **

**H: Yeah we'll come as soon as we finish.**

**R: Oki doki.**

Once Rachel had finished eating they got up and left the kitchens and started up the stairs to the library. As they reached the corridor which the library was on they spotted Peeves throwing water balloons right outside the library. They waited for him to leave and then walked on. As they we're reaching the library entrance Rachel suddenly slipped, she held out her arms to break her fall but no impact ever came. Two strong arms encircled her waist preventing her fall; she turned her head and mumbled thanks to Malfoy. He stood her up, his hands still around her waist. She looked at his hands, he followed her line of vision and removed his hands quickly, and now it was his turn to blush. They walked into the library and walked over to Hermione who was sat at a table in the back near the window (Their spot). The both of them took seats in front of her; she looked at them suspiciously and then decided to leave it for now.

"Where are the rest?" Hermione demanded.

"They're coming, don't worry", Rachel replied and took out her Arithimancy book to start her essay. Malfoy did the same, they all worked in silence for a while just doing their essays. Half an hour later the others arrived looking extremely windswept and happy. They came and sat at the table and were about to say something obviously to do with quidditch when they saw Hermione's expression. They quickly took out work they had to do and begun.

The eight of them walked into the great hall together. Harry and Ron had managed to get the homework nearly up to date, Jack had completed his Charms essay, Blaise and Tina had done the Ancient Runes essay they needed to do, Rachel and Malfoy completed their Arithimancy essay and Hermione had finished both her Ancient Runes and Arithimancy essay. The three slytherins walked off to their table and the gryffindors walked to theirs. They sat down next to Seamus, Dean and Neville.

"Hey Dean what's up with you?" Rachel inquired, she was sat next to him. He mumbled something in response. "I'm sorry what?" Rachel leaned in to hear him. He looked around everybody else was preoccupied talking to each other. He leaned forward as well and whispered in her ear.

"I like this girl and I don't know what do about it. When I'm in front of her I just go blank and I can't think of anything to say". Rachel smiled at his words.

'How cute Dean is shy' Rachel thought then whispered back to him.

"Do you want me to help you? I am a girl so I know how their minds work".

"Really you would help? That would be great thanks", Dean whispered back to her.

"No problem, I'll get Hermione and Tina to help as well", Rachel replied happily and then continued eating.

***

All three girls paced the empty classroom deep in thought. They had just finished their last lesson of the day Transfiguration and had agreed to meet here afterwards.

"Are you going to say something? And please stop pacing you making me nervous", Dean said, he was leaning against a desk.

"Ok how about you tell us who she is first?" Hermione asked as she stopped pacing and faced Dean instead.

"Yeah that could help, cause different girls like different things", Rachel said as she stopped pacing as well.

"Um . . . well. . ." Dean muttered looking at the floor.

"Come on we won't tell anyone", Rachel promised. Dean said nothing and continued to look at the floor.

"Fine we'll guess", Tina said still pacing and contemplating. "Rachel"

"What?" both Rachel and Dean said simultaneously looking incredulous at what Tina said.

"What? It was a suggestion not an accusation. Haha get it, cluedo?" Tina said laughing at her own joke more than anyone else. Rachel couldn't help it she laughed as well. Hermione and Dean joined in too. Tina calmed down eventually. "Alright Hannah?" Dean shook his head in response.

"Susan?" Rachel inquired, Dean shook his head again. They kept making guesses and had managed to get through a lot of girls. It wasn't Sally-Anne Perks, Eloise Midgeon or Jenny Wong therefore not a Hufflepuff. Nor was it Pansy Parkinson (Thank god), Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode or Claire Moon, so not a slytherin. It wasn't Rachel, Hermione, Tina, Parvati or Lavender so nope not a Gryffindor. It wasn't Padma, Mandy Brocklehurst, Taina Jackson or Rabia Khan.

"Lisa Turpin?" Tina asked exasperatedly, getting annoyed when Dean once again shook his head in response.

"So not a ravenclaw either, wait we've gone through every girl in the seventh year – oh it's a sixth year?" Rachel said expectantly and was really pleased when Dean finally nodded.

"Right I don't know many sixth year girls. Maybe we should get Ginny, wait it isn't her is it?" Hermione asked.

"No, she's with Harry. They're better together anyways", Dean replied.

"Luna Lovegood", Tina said. Dean was silent. "Oh, I was joking but ok. She does have really nice hair".

"Well at least we finally know who it is. Now for a plan", Rachel stated as Hermione took out a parchment, quill and ink bottle. "First things first we need to find out whether she likes you or not".

"Yeah because if she doesn't like you then there really isn't much point" Hermione added.

"Exactly but if she does then we need to have a plan of action ready, which has to be very specific as all girls are impressed by different things" Rachel stated.

"They are?" Dean asked a little confused.

"Yes. Guys assume that every girl falls for the same things and that is their biggest mistake" Tina answered Dean, who now looked a little worried.

"For example Dean, Tina likes the romantic stuff but not too romantic. She hates a guy protecting her all the time, she doesn't him caring but give her some space. Whereas Rachel doesn't really mind and is quite the romantic one." Hermione explained.

"Don't look so worried, you'll be ok" Rachel added seeing Dean's expression.

"No I won't. Luna is so beautiful, she cares about her friends, she's really intelligent and she is just such a great girl. How am I supposed to impress her?" Dean said all this while pacing the room. The three girls looked at him smiling at his description of Luna.

"Ok firstly awwwwwwwwww. That was so sweet and secondly don't cut yourself short –" Rachel began.

"Not that you could" Tina added making them all laugh.

"You are a great guy. You're sweet, polite, caring and a gentleman. You have a lot going for you ok? Plus we're gonna help you" Rachel finished.

"Right, so now the plan. . ."

***

The following day at lunch.

Dean had finally calmed down and agreed to start the plan on Friday, which was tomorrow. He was walking to the great hall with Rachel, they were talking about the upcoming exams. They had just been to library to get a herbology book for the homework they got from professor Sprout.

"Seriously though, how much homework are we gonna get?" Dean inquired as they made their way down the stairs.

"I know. I hope they don't give us any next week, cause we've only got three weeks to our exams" Rachel added shifting the big book in her right hand to the left hand.

"Here do you want me to carry that?" Dean asked offering to take the book off her.

"No it's ok, you're already holding enough" Rachel answered. "I can't believe after all this we still didn't find the right book" she indicated the books they had between them.

"I know. We could always ask Neville" Dean suggested as they walked down the marble staircase. Pansy Parkinson walked past them and pushed Rachel as she passed causing her to bump into Dean and the both of them ended up in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Rachel tried to get up but failed as she had a very large book on her back and she was on top off Dean. Luna approached them looking intrigued at their current predicament and Pansy walked off.

"Are you guys ok?" Luna inquired

"Not really no. Could you help us out here?" Rachel asked, Dean stayed silent. Luna removed the book from Rachel's back and then helped her up. Rachel started collecting all the books as Luna helped Dean up.

"Um . . . er. . . Thanks" Dean managed to say.

"You're welcome" Luna replied and helped Rachel and Dean with the books. "Why do you have all these books?"

"It's for all the homework we have gotten this week" Rachel replied and they walked to the great hall. Luna walked to the Ravenclaw table and Rachel and Dean walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Harry looked at the both of them and opened his mouth to say something. "Don't. We have 10 minutes to eat before charms class. I'll explain later".

Once they had finished eating they walked to their charms class together. Professor Flitwick walked in a rather cheerful mood (I mean more than usual). Class passed by quite quickly and was an enjoyable one that was until professor Flitwick gave them homework.

"I know you don't like the idea of more homework but it is vital to your revision" Professor Flitwick tried to explain. The whole class minus Hermione started to complain. "I know I know your NEWT exams are in 3 weeks, Severus is getting married in 6 weeks and school finishes in 8 weeks. So you see not that long, it'll be over quicker than you know" The bell rang to signal end of class but no one moved as they all seemed to be slightly shocked. "Ok of you go and I shall see you all next week". Everyone started packing away while they all discussed what the professor had let slip.

"Snape's getting married?" Ron inquired

"I know, he didn't invite us" Tina said as they all walked to their Transfiguration class.

"Exactly. How rude, I thought we were his friends. Sob" Rachel said and pretended to look offended and upset.

"Suddenly tomorrows potions class is a lot more appealing" Tina stated as they entered their Transfiguration class and waited for professor McGonagall to arrive.


	20. The Wooing of Luna Lovegood

Hey guys here is the next chapter, its kinda long. Hope you guys enjoy

Key

"When someone is talking"

'When someone is thinking'

**When harry and Rachel are talking telepathically**

(This is when I comment on something)

* * *

Chapter 20

"Pinch, punch first of the month" Rachel said as she lightly pinched and punched Hermione who she had just sat next to for lunch.

"Rach! Please stop it. I am really stressed about the exams" Hermione said as calmly as possible and continued to read her Transfiguration book.

"Hermione the first exam isn't till the 25th and it's only the 1st of May today" Tina explained trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, so chill out woman. Now come on let's get to Potions" Rachel added as she grabbed some food to take with her.

As the students finished taking their things out of their bags professor Snape entered the classroom. He walked to the front and then set the students to work. About halfway through the lesson Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Potter?" Professor Snape asked.

"Well professor, I heard something and I was wondering if it was true" Rachel answered politely.

"What exactly is it that you heard?" Snape inquired

"That you are getting married" Tina said joining the conversation indefinitely.

"Just get back to your work" Snape demanded with a slight blush.

"Sir is it the same woman that we met in Hogsmeade or have you found someone else?" Rachel asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"What! Of course it's the same one" Snape answered slightly taken aback.

"Ah so you _are_ getting married then" Tina said triumphantly.

"I didn't tell any of you to stop working did I?" Snape demanded addressing the rest of the class, who immediately went back to their work. Everyone worked quietly, whispering to each other and stopping as soon as Snape came anywhere near them. Just before the bell went Snape gave them homework that needed to be in for next week. As the bell rang everyone started packing away, Snape called over the noise. "Miss Potter, Mr Potter, Granger, Black, Weasley, Rainey, Nott, Zabini and Malfoy stay behind". The remaining five students left quickly. The five gryffindors and four slytherins finished packing up and approached Snape's desk. "You all remember Madeline, the five year old you met in Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, she was so cute and she loved our outfits" Rachel stated.

"I was impressed by her knowledge of Pirates of the Caribbean", Tina said.

"Yes, well, she has insisted that I invite all of you to the wedding, so here you go" Snape explained and handed them all an invitation. "You are not to show or tell anyone where or when it is. Got it?!" They all nodded. "Good, now leave". All of them walked out of the classroom to find the other five students waiting outside.

"What happened?" Terry asked them. "Are you guys in trouble?"

"No. He was just inviting us to his wedding" Hermione explained simply. "And no we can't tell you where or when it takes place; he put a charm on the invitations".

"I knew he wouldn't take our word for it", Rachel said.

"But why did he invite them and not me?" Pansy asked indicating the gryffindors.

"Because anyone with a brain would choose them over you?" Jack said angrily, he didn't like the look she had given to Tina.

"So would anyone without a brain", Malfoy added.

"Mmmm hmm" Tina said clicking her fingers and doing the head thing.

"Aww Jack, Draco you say the sweetest things", Rachel said melodramatically.

"Anyway, we don't have time for this. Hermione, Rachel come on we gotto go find Dean" Tina said and kissed Jack in farewell.

"Oh yeah. Ok guys we gotto go. See you later" Rachel said and followed Tina. Hermione kissed Ron.

"See you all later", Hermione said and ran off to catch up with the other too.

***

_Phase 1 – Find out if the feelings are mutual._

They were back in their empty classroom again, getting ready for the plan.

"Ok, I've located Luna. She's in the grounds near Hagrid's", Tina explained, Rachel and her had 'borrowed' Harry's map. "Since Rachel lost the rock, paper, scissors she's gonna go and find out for you". Rachel made a face, and then smiled at Dean encouragingly.

"Right, see you guys in a bit", she said and walked out of the classroom. As she neared Hagrid's hut she spotted Luna. She was sat on the ground playing with the grass. "Hey Luna, what ya doin?"

"Oh hi, I was looking for new creatures", Luna said looking up at Rachel.

"Looking for new creatures in the grass? Near Hagrid's Hut?" Rachel asked, she nodded in response. "Oh ok" She sat down next to her on the ground and helped her look."Your exams start in a week, don't they?"

"Hmm, yes they do and yours start in 3 weeks" Luna said focusing on the grass very intently.

"You feeling nervous about any of them, at all?" Rachel asked trying to get a casual conversation going.

"Not really, I know I have revised and I am still revising my best so I will do my best in the exams and hopefully that will be ok", Luna said still looking through the grass. "How do you feel about your upcoming exams?"

"Um well, I guess I am a bit nervous about them but I don't dwell on that much or I'm gonna start panicking. That won't help cause it would only stress Hermione out more." Rachel explained calmly looking at Luna look through the grass. "Anyway I try to do other things as well as revise to keep my mind off it and to help me relax"

"Like what? Quidditch is over, so?" Luna asked and looked up for a second looking mildly interested and then back to her grass. Rachel suddenly had an idea form in her head.

"Well, I usually just hang out with the girls and the boys of course. When I say girls I mean only Hermione, Tina and Ginny from Gryffindor" Rachel stated hoping her plan would work.

"You don't like to hang out with Parvati and Lavender much, do you?" Luna asked

"No, not really. All they ever do is gossip and talk about boys. So thanks to them being my dorm mates I know all the rumours floating round Hogwarts and which boys they think are hot" Rachel continued. "I mean really, Zacharias Smith? Please. Seamus? Dean?" Rachel looked to the girl to see her reaction. Either she really didn't care or was extremely hard to figure out, cause she hadn't reacted. She was hoping for the later. "Do you think Seamus or Dean are Hot?"

"Well, Seamus is ok and Dean is really good looking. What do you think?" Luna replied easily, her answer making Rachel smile.

"I think they're both good looking but not hot to me, cause I don't see them in that way at all" Rachel answered. "The both of them are really great guys. Seamus is really funny and Dean is ever the gentleman and really sweet."

"Yes Dean does seem really sweet. He doesn't talk much to me, so I don't really know, but yes he does seem to be very nice." Luna said and Rachel noticed how she smiled when she mentioned him.

'Yes, at least we know she likes him a little' Rachel thought.

***

_Phase 2: Have a casual conversation._

"Ok, so you think she likes me. So what should I do? Shall I go ask her out?" Dean asked the girls nervously.

"No, you don't want to freak her out. You have to have a casual conversation first" Rachel stated with a smile.

"She's the Man, I love that film. Channing Tatum, Hot!!" Tina said to Rachel.

"I know, he is so gorgeous. I love him even more in 'Step Up'." Rachel said smiling thinking about Channing Tatum (That guy is hot!!).

"Anyway, while you both drool over this guy. Dean you haven't really spoken to Luna properly so you have to have a conversation with her first, so she knows what you're like" Hermione stated.

"Yeah, you gotta let her see the real Dean" Rachel said joining in.

"Don't look so worried, she'll love the real you, we all do" Tina said and Hermione and Rachel nodded. Dean smiled at them all.

"Ok, so any ideas as to what we talk about?" Dean asked the three gryffindor girls.

"Nargles" Tina suggested and Hermione stared at her. "What? That's what she talks to me about. I usually talk about her hair, I really like it (Tina really does, that's all she says when we talk about Luna). So therefore that is my suggestion, Nargles and her hair"

"I kinda like her suggestion" Rachel stated and Hermione gave her a look. "Well do you have a better idea? I mean this is Luna." Hermione was silent and for once did not have an answer. "That's what I thought"

"Great, so I talk about Nargles?" Dean asked them, all the girls shrugged their shoulders and nodded. "Ok, then. Mind telling me what they are?"

"Ah, you see that's the thing no one actually knows. Maybe you should ask Luna to explain what they are" Rachel explained.

"Yeah, that's how you can get a conversation going." Tina stated calmly. "Just ask her about it or any other creature".

"Oh, guys I have to go. I have to do my prefect patrols now. You guys hurry up and get back to the common room. All see you guys there", Hermione said all this quickly checking her watch and then grabbing her bag before she headed out the door.

"Hey Tina weren't you meant to meet Jack?" Dean asked. Tina looked at Dean's watch gasped and quickly grabbed her bag. She turned to Dean. "Just go, it's too late to carry out phase 2 anyway". She nodded and walked out the door .

"You're right, I think you should attempt phase 2 tomorrow just before breakfast. I'll talk to the girls and we'll arrange it, k?" Rachel asked Dean as she looked for her tie, which she had left on the table before along with her robes.

"Sounds good. What are you looking for?" Dean asked as he put his robes on and grabbed his bag.

"My tie, I could have sworn I put it here" Rachel stated as she picked up her robes and bag. "Oh never mind, I'll just get Hermione to locate it somehow." Rachel walked to the door, opening it and walking out. Malfoy came round the corner as he had just started his prefect rounds. He saw Rachel standing in the corridor adjusting her bag. He was about to go and talk to her when he saw Thomas appear from an empty classroom that was behind her.

"Rach, here it is. It fell under the chair your bag was on" Dean said as he approached Rachel.

"Oh, thanks Dean", Rachel said putting her tie safely in her bag. "It would have been hard to try and explain how I lost it. Come on we better get going, I'm sure the prefects have started their rounds already, don't wanna get caught"

"And get a lecture from Hermione, definitely not." Dean stated as they started to walk down the corridor. "Here I'll carry that" He took Rachel's bag from her.

"Thanks, I've got some of Hermione's books in there. Therefore making it rather heavy" Rachel stated as they headed off towards the gryffindor common room. Malfoy walked into the corridor looking towards where they had just left.

'How does she always seem to get someone? Well she's not gonna wait for you. Why not? She doesn't exactly know you like her, does she? Well . . no, I guess not but I thought I was making progress. Yeah well the guy beat you to her. He's not that great, is he? I don't know, I'm you I know what you know. Of course.' Malfoy thought miserably.

"This is what happens when you talk to yourself" Malfoy said to no one in particular.

The Next Day.

"Come on, get up!" Hermione yelled at both Tina and Rachel. Both girls ignored her and continued sleeping. "Guys come on!"

"It's Saturday Mione, let us sleep", Rachel said sleepily.

"I know that but we have to help with phase 2" Hermione stated as calmly as possible. At this both girls quickly sat up in bed and stretched. Rachel rubbed her face and grabbed a bobble from her bedside table and tied her hair back. Tina attempted to find a bobble but couldn't find one. Rachel handed her one of hers and walked to the bathroom.

Once both girls were dressed they walked down to the common room to find Hermione, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Neville and Dean waiting for them. All eight of them walked out of the portrait hole and towards the great hall for breakfast. Rachel and Tina were still half asleep, leaning on the nearest person to them. Rachel was therefore leaning on Dean and Tina on Seamus. As they reached the entrance hall they saw Luna talking to Ginny.

'Everything is going according to plan', Hermione thought as they approached the two girls. The slytherins entered the entrance hall at that exact moment. Jack walked over to Tina.

"Morning T", he said.

"Not yet", Tina replied as she switched her position and was now leaning on Jack. Jack just looked at her amused along with Blaise, Theodore and Malfoy.

"Thanks, she was kinda draggin me down", Seamus stated.

"Doesn't take much, Seamus", Ron said laughing. Seamus glared at him and walked off to the great hall. "I was joking" Ron followed the sulking Irish boy into the great hall along with Harry, Ginny and Neville.

"Come on Jack, I'm hungry", Tina stated as she walked to the great hall with her boyfriend.

"You not hungry?" Blaise asked the remaining gryffindors.

"Starved", Rachel stated letting go of Dean and grabbing Hermione instead but not before she whispered 'Good luck' in Dean's ear. Hermione and Rachel walked behind the three slytherins into the great hall. Dean turned to Luna, who was looking at him like he was the most interesting person she had ever seen.

"Um. . . M-Morning Luna. How are you?" Dean asked nervously as he tried to remember everything the girls had told him.

"Morning Dean. I'm very good, thank you for asking. How are you?" Luna asked him calmly staring up at him (He is so tall).

"I'm good. I was um wondering if you could tell me about . . .um . . ." Dean started to say but couldn't remember the name. 'Argh! What was it?'

"About what? Did you forget what you were gonna say?" Luna asked pleasantly. Dean nodded in response. "That's ok. You're really tall"

"Yes, I know" Dean replied slightly amused.

"Or maybe I'm just really small", Luna stated also slightly amused.

"I think it's a bit of both really" Dean said looking more relaxed. "You have really nice hair" 'What! Oh why did I say that'

"Thank you", Luna said as she grabbed some of her hair and twirled it around her finger. A strand of hair fell over her face. Without even thinking Dean raised his hand to her face and tucked it behind her ear. She looked up and smiled at him, he felt his heart jump. He smiled back at her. "We should go in, or we won't get any breakfast". Dean nodded in response and followed her into the great hall.

He walked over to the Gryffindor table with the smile still on his face.

"Here Dean, I saved you a seat!" Rachel yelled over the noise.

"No! Sit next to me!" Tina yelled as well.

"No, no here!" Hermione yelled also.

"How come no one wanted me to sit next to them?" Seamus stated.

"Cause we all love Dean more", Tina said sticking her tongue at Seamus. Dean sat down next to Rachel opposite Hermione and Tina. "Why did you sit there?"

"I want to sit facing this way" Dean answered simply as he could see the ravenclaw table from here.

"_Oh, _ok" Tina said as Hermione smiled knowingly.

"So, spill", Rachel whisper-demanded. Dean leaned in and told Rachel everything. "Aww". Tina couldn't take it anymore. She got up from her seat grabbing her breakfast.

"Dean, Rach, Hermione, come on", Tina stated and walked out of the hall. Rachel and Hermione got up and followed as they had already finished their breakfast. Dean grabbed some food for himself and ran after the girls.

"Is it me or does it seem like there's something going on that we don't know about?" Ron asked Harry.

"It's not just you", Harry answered.

***

_Phase 3 – Gain interest and become acquainted._

Back in there empty classroom.

"Aww, that is so cute", Hermione stated and Tina nodded as she ate her breakfast. Dean had just told them about the whole conversation with Luna.

"Ok, now onto phase 3", Rachel stated checking the plan that Hermione had written out.

"I'm not quite sure how to go about with this one at all", Dean stated getting nervous again.

"It's simple really you just need to spend some time with her." Hermione explained

"Yeah, just find her , talk to her and keep her interested", Rachel added.

"How do I keep her interested?" Dean asked

"Just go with the flow. You'll do fine", Tina said finally finishing her breakfast.

"Right, well I think phase 3 should take place after lunch. We'll meet in the library and set off from there" Hermione stated. The rest nodded in response. All four of them walked out of the classroom and towards the stairs. "I'm going to the library now; I'll see you guys at lunch". Hermione walked off in the direction of the library.

"Do you wanna get some air?" Tina asked Dean, he nodded in response. The three of them walked out onto the grounds. They spotted Hagrid outside his hut.

"'Allo, you three", Hagrid said as they walked over to him.

"Hey", all three of them said simultaneously.

"What you three up to, eh?" Hagrid asked them as Fang chewed on a bone near Hagrid's feet.

"Nothing, just out for a walk", Tina said. "Oh and I've done your homework Hagrid".

"I've done it too", Rachel added. Hagrid smiled at the both of them.

"I like how you've done Hagrid's homework and not the others", Dean stated.

"That's cause Hagrid's homework is fun, unlike the rest", Tina explained.

"True, true" Rachel added as Hagrid beamed at them. They continued to talk to Hagrid for a while before they walked off around the grounds.

After Lunch in the Library

"Right, first of all we need to find her." Tina stated as she put her bag on the table with the rest.

"No need, there she is", Rachel said inclining her head towards Luna who was sat in the back, obviously doing some work.

"Well, go on Dean", Hermione said pushing him towards her. Dean grabbed his bag and slowly made his way towards the ravenclaw girl. He took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Hey Luna"

"Hey Dean" Luna said looking up from what she was doing.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Dean asked her quietly. She shook her head in response and smiled as he sat down next to her. "So, what are you working on?"

"My transfiguration homework. It's due in for Thursday." Luna explained.

"Oh, how come you're doing it now?" Dean inquired as he took out his Herbology homework.

"Because I've done everything else. I thought I might as well get it all finished"

"Oh, ok." Dean said and started on his own homework. They worked in silence occasionally making a comment about something. Dean started to get really comfortable talking to her and found out things about her. For example he found out that her favourite colours are silver and lilac and that she really likes unicorns. Dean looked at his watch and realised it was time for dinner. "We should go down to dinner", Luna nodded and put her things in her bag and then picked it up and walked with Dean out of the library. "Did you manage to finish your homework?"

"Yes, I was nearly finished when you came and sat down next to me", Luna stated as they walked down the stairs.

"Well, if you were finished then why did you stay?" Dean asked slightly confused.

"It looked like you wanted to talk to me, so I stayed", Luna replied calmly as they reached the entrance hall. Dean smiled to himself.

'This was working perfectly' Dean thought as he entered the great hall just behind Luna and walked over to the gryffindor table. He noticed that all three of the girls were sat facing the ravenclaw table. He sat down between Rachel and Tina, with Hermione next to Tina and Harry next to Rachel.

"So? How did it go?" Tina asked him quietly, so that Ron and Harry (Who were sat opposite them with Seamus and Neville) couldn't hear. Dean quietly told the three of them what happened as well as what Luna said about staying there even though she didn't have to. "Oh this is perfect".

"Yeah it is", Rachel said grabbing her drink and taking a sip.

"We'll reconvene after dinner, to discuss phase 4", Hermione whispered to them. They all nodded and continued eating. Ron and Harry looked at them curiously, Seamus looked confused and Neville didn't look bothered.

**H: Rach, what are you four up to?**

**R: Nothing Harry.**

**H: No really?**

**R: You'll find out soon enough. Leave it for now, ok?**

**H: Ok fine, I'll leave it for now. **

***

_Phase 4 – Asking her out_

"Right, so you are gonna ask her out now. You prepared?" Rachel asked as she sat on a desk opposite Dean.

"I think so", Dean said not sounding too sure about it.

"Good. Ginny is keeping her busy, so you have about ten minutes before you meet her", Hermione said checking her watch as she did so.

"Right well we better get him into the entrance hall", Tina said grabbing Dean's arm and dragging him out of the classroom. They reached the entrance hall just in time because Ginny walked in with Luna at that exact moment. The three girls pushed Dean forward and then hid behind a suit of armour. Dean walked up to the two sixth year girls.

"Hey, can I talk to you Luna?" Dean asked looking at the floor. Luna nodded and Ginny walked off. As she walked pass a suit of armour three sets of hands grabbed her and pulled her behind. The girls whispered 'shh' putting their fingers to their lips.

"So what did you wanna talk about Dean?" Luna asked smiling up at Dean.

"Well I wanted to ask you if maybe you wanted to- um- kinda you know go out with me, sort of on a date?" Dean asked still looking at the floor.

"Sure, when?" Luna asked in reply. Dean lifted his head and looked at Luna who was smiling at him. He distinctly heard a 'Yes' coming from Tina who was hiding with the others he knew they weren't going to leave.

"Tomorrow? If you want?" Dean asked slightly unsure.

"Ok. Shall I meet you here?"

"Yeah, that would be great. About 12?" Dean asked calmly as he tried to slow down his heart rate.

"Yes, that sounds good to me. I'll see you then", Luna said.

"Ok, good night Luna", Dean said extremely overjoyed.

"Hmm, yes it _is_ a good night", Luna stated and smiled at Dean once again and then walked off towards her common room. She looked at the suit of armour as she passed and said quietly "I wonder why they were stood behind the suit of armour?"

"We need to pick better hiding places", Rachel stated as Dean walked over to them. Tina nodded.

"Yep. Anyway woohoo, she said yes", Tina said clearly happy.

"So what do we do on our date tomorrow?" Dean asked thinking hard. Rachel sighs and turns to the girls.

"Let's get back to our classroom and discuss phase 5", Rachel said.

"I thought phase 4 was the last phase of the plan", Hermione said a little confused.

"I know, I just added another one to it. Come on" Rachel explained as the five of them walked to their empty classroom.

***

_Phase 5 – The First Date_

"Right now, let's go over the details", Rachel said as Hermione took out the parchment with the plan on it and started writing.

"Ok, first of all you need a location", Tina said pacing as she thought.

"Outside, she likes it there. Maybe near the lake?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's great", Hermione said. "Next, what are you gonna do there?"

"Nothing I wanna know about?" Tina said teasingly making them all laugh.

"We could have a picnic or something?" Dean asked thinking hard.

"Yeah, a picnic. That's a good idea", Rachel said and the others nodded.

"We could get Dobby to arrange for some food", Ginny suggested. They all nodded, Hermione did as well but rather reluctantly (Still not given up on SPEW). "We can visit Dobby after breakfast and sort it out".

"You'll be alright talking to her, right?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, I'll be ok. I hope", Dean said quietly.

"All right then, that's all set," Hermione said and put her stuff away.

"Yeah, Harry's wondering where we are" Rachel said getting off the table she was sat on.

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"I said he's _probably_ wondering where we are", Rachel said quickly.

"Right come on then", Hermione said and walked out of the door followed by the rest.

The Next Day – Sunday

"What are Hermione and Ginny doing?" Dean asked as they reached the painting of the fruit in the basement.

"They are sorting out spells, so that you don't get disturbed", Rachel replied tickling the pear in the picture.

"Cause we're sure you don't want to be disturbed" Tina said winking at Dean as they walked in to the kitchens and were immediately surrounded by house-elves. "Hey could me and Rachel get some breakfast please?" She asked the surrounding elves. They hurried off to get the food as the three of them sat down at a table. They got their food immediately and Dobby came up to them as well.

"Dobby, hey. We were actually looking for you", Rachel said as she picked up her fork and knife.

"Hello Rachel Potter! You are looking for Dobby! What can Dobby do for you?" Dobby asked really cheerfully.

"It's actually something for Dean here." Tina said indicating Dean.

"Oh of course Tina Black, anything for your friends", Dobby said

"Sick guy", Tina said smiling and began eating.

"You see Dobby, Dean here is going on a date today with our friend Luna Lovegood. And he's gonna have a picnic, so therefore requires some food", Rachel explained as she ate her breakfast, Tina and her had woken up late again.

"Of course, right away. Anything specific you is wanting Mr Dean?" Dobby asked addressing Dean.

"Yeah, here's a list the girls made of what she likes to eat", Dean said giving Dobby the list of food. Dobby looked over the list.

"Dobby is preparing this for you. When does you need it by Mr Dean?" Dobby asked politely.

"By about 11:45, if that's ok", Dean said.

"Not a problem, Dobby shall have it ready for you by then"

"Excellent Dobby, we'll come back and get it", Rachel said and Dobby walked off taking Rachel's empty plate with him. Rachel and Dean waited for Tina to finish eating and then went to their empty classroom once again to meet the others. They arrived at the classroom to find Hermione there waiting for them. "Where's Ginny?"

"Ron's getting suspicious, so Ginny's gone to keep him and Harry out of the way", Hermione explained as they came in and sat down. "Anyway, I've put up a few spells round where you will be Dean. There's a spell to keep people away, a warming charm amongst other stuff".

"Right, now time to get you ready for your big date", Tina said with a huge grin on her face, which was reflected on Rachel's face. Hermione was just slightly amused.

It was 11:30 and Dean was finally ready. It had taken a while as the girls couldn't decide on what he should where. Finally they had decided on dark blue jeans with a long sleeved blue shirt. Dean pulled on his Nike trainers as Hermione checked her watch.

"Ok, I'm going to double check the spells, you guys go and get the food", Hermione told them and walked off. The three of them walked to the kitchens. When they reached the entrance hall they ran into Jack, Blaise, Malfoy and Theodore.

"Hey girls, guy", Jack said walking up to them.

"Hey", Rachel and Dean said together as Tina kissed him lightly.

"Hey", the other three slytherins said together and got a hello back.

"What are you guys up to?" Malfoy asked curiously looking at Rachel more than anyone else.

"Nothing much", Tina said.

"Not to be rude but we gotto go, now" Dean said grabbing Rachel and Tina's arms and dragging them towards the basement.

"We'll talk to you guys later, bye", Tina said and Rachel waved.

"Huh, I wonder what that was all about?" Blaise asked the others, who shrugged in response.

The three gryffindors entered the kitchens, to find Dobby waiting for them.

"Here is the food you is needing Mr Dean. Dobby put it in a basket for you as well and here's a blanket for you to sit on" Dobby said giving the basket and blanket to Dean.

"Thank you Dobby, this is great", Dean said sounding genuinely happy. Dobby smiled at them as they left to finish setting up. They walked outside to the lake, near a large oak tree where Hermione was. Dean laid out the blanket and set the basket on top of it neatly. Then he went back inside to get Luna. He found her waiting in the entrance hall wearing a knee-length lilac dress with silver patterns on it. She was wearing lilac tights and flats to go with her dress. Dean walked up to her. "You look beautiful".

"Thank you, you look really good too", Luna said. "Shall we go?" Dean nodded and they walked side by side. When they reached the lake Dean noticed that the girls had disappeared. The both of them sat down on the blanket, Dean leaning on the tree and Luna sat in front of him.

"Are you hungry? I bought lots of food" Dean said opening the basket. Luna nodded and he started taking some food out and placing it on the blanket between them.

"This is lovely", Luna stated looking at the food and then Dean.

---

"How do you think its going?" Tina asked as she finished her transfiguration homework and put it aside.

"Good, I hope", Rachel said also finishing her Transfiguration essay and putting it in her bag.

"Do you think we could –" Tina began to ask.

"No, we are not spying on them", Hermione said not looking up from her Ancient Runes book.

"But-"

"You finished your homework then why don't you revise?" Hermione asked Tina.

"Hermione, can't we just check how it's going?" Rachel asked pouting along with Tina.

"Whatever it is they want you better give it to them", Harry said as he, Ron, Ginny and the four Slytherin boys joined them in the library.

"Fine, but not now later after dinner", Hermione said giving up. Both girls smiled happily. "Can we revise now?" They nodded at her and started to take out books to revise from.

"What did you both want, that you got?" Blaise asked as he sat down between Malfoy and Theodore.

"Nothing", Rachel said and opened her arithimancy book and began to read. Blaise and the other boys looked at the girls suspiciously as they did their best to avoid their questioning looks.

---

"We missed dinner. Do you wanna go in?" Dean asked Luna who was now sat beside him.

"No, there's still lots of food here. Beside I like it out here with you," Luna said laying her head on Dean's arm. Dean smiled happily. It was beginning to get dark. Dean was thinking about how to keep some light on when about five lit candles appeared floating just above their heads. Dean smiled knowing exactly how they got there. He moved his arm so that it was now wrapped around Luna and she was leaning on his chest. She smiled at him and moved in closer.

* * *

Aww I hope you guys liked it, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Might be a little late as I am also writing another story but hopefully it won't be too long. Read and review pleaseeeee :) :)


	21. Study Groups and Gift Shopping

Ok today is the three year anniversary of this story, so I'm putting up two chapters just for the occasion. So here you go, hope you enjoy. :) :) :)

* * *

Chapter 21

"So you guys spent the entire weekend getting Dean together with Luna?" Harry asked the three girls. They nodded in response; they were all sat in the Gryffindor common room. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Well, because Dean didn't want anyone to know until he was officially with Luna," Hermione stated looking up from her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework they had gotten today.

"Seamus knew, Dean told him. So I don't know why he's confused," Rachel said as she took out a book to help her with homework. Seamus just shrugged in response to the looks he got of the boys.

"So Hermione did you sort out the study groups?" Tina asked as she contemplated her next move. She was playing wizard's chess with Ron.

"Oh yes, I've sorted it all out. The study groups will take place in the library; I already asked Madam Pince if it was ok. So we can use a section of the library on Mondays, Wednesdays and Friday evenings from 8 till 10 pm. And also Saturday afternoons 1 till 4pm," Hermione explained.

"Oh that's good. Have you decided what to revise on each of these days?" Rachel inquired.

"Yes, I have. I figured we'd spend an hour on each subject. Mondays it will be Defence Against the Dark Arts and then Charms. Wednesday will be Ancient Runes, followed by Arithimancy. Fridays Transfiguration then potions and on Saturday Herbology, then Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione explained all this rather excitedly. "Madam Pince said she would put up spells around our work area, so that we don't disturb anyone else. I wrote about the study groups, where we are having it and the timetable for it. I'm going to clear it with professor McGonagall and then have it put up in all of the common rooms."

"Sounds good, Hermione," Tina stated amused at her friends antics. "I can get Jack and the boys to put it up in their common room."

"Yeah and am sure Luna would deal with Ravenclaw for us," Rachel said.

"And Hannah can put it up in the Hufflepuff common room," Neville said and returned to his homework.

"Well that's settled then. I've finished my homework, so I'll go see professor McGonagall now," Hermione stated getting up.

"I've finished as well, I'll come with you," Rachel said standing up to join Hermione. It didn't take that long at all to get McGonagall's approval, she was very happy as were the other teacher's at their commitment to their upcoming exams. "You take Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and I'll take Hufflepuff." Hermione nodded, handing two copies of the study group plans to Rachel before she went off to find Luna. Rachel went on a search for Hannah, she used a locater spell and it led her to the grounds by the lake. Hannah was sat with Susan Bones and Eloise Midgeon. She walked up to them and explained about the study groups they have arranged and they agreed to put the notice up in the common room. She walked back towards the castle and noticed a blond figure in front of her.

"Draco," Rachel said, he turned around with a smile on his face, he knew that voice anywhere. She walked up to him. "I'm glad I found you."

"You are?" Malfoy asked his smile widening a little bit.

"Yeah, we got permission for the study groups and we just need to put up notices in all the common rooms," Rachel explained, Malfoy's face fell a bit but he recovered quickly. Rachel took out the parchment she had put in her bag. "Would you mind putting this up on your notice board?"

"Not at all," he replied taking it from her and walking with her to the castle. "What are you doing now?"

"I have to get back to the common room and help Hermione decide on the study materials," she replied casually.

"Oh, ok then. I'll see you at dinner," he said as they arrived in the entrance hall.

"Yeah see you then, Draco," Rachel said and walked off. Malfoy turned and walked to his own common room. He reached the blank wall in the dungeons and said 'callidus suffragium,' the wall slid back and he walked in. He went over to the notice board and put up the parchment on it with a permanent sticking charm.

"What's that?" Blaise asked him from the couch he was sprawled over.

"Study group information, Rachel asked me to put it up," Malfoy replied and walked over to Blaise, knocking his legs off the couch before taking a seat. Blaise sat up with a cheeky grin.

"_Oh_, did she now? You guys seem to be getting along pretty well," Blaise stated. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Oh shut up, you know we're just friends," Malfoy said shoving Blaise. "Anything else would be impossible."

"A month ago that's what you thought about you guys being friends," Blaise stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know but this would be pushing my luck," Malfoy said quite seriously. "She doesn't think of me in that way. So I'll just settle for being her friend, it's more than I can ask for."

"Wow, you really like her, don't you?" Blaise asked Malfoy just nodded. "Alright, I won't say anything about it." Malfoy looked at his friend appreciatively and leaned back to relax before he had to go down for dinner. Unfortunately the peace was ruined by Parkinson walking in at that moment; she looked at the notice board.

"Why on earth would we seventh years want to go to a study group organised by Gryffindors, especially Granger?" She asked in a very loud voice. Malfoy was very irritated now, he was very tired. He hadn't been able to sleep at all last night and had stayed up revising and then gone to lessons.

"Well, Granger is really smart, so studying with her would be very helpful," Claire Moon said as she sat down on an armchair.

"Yeah, she's right and it was nice of them to consider asking us Slytherins, given our past history," Millicent added.

"Have you guys lost it? I can't believe your even considering it," Pansy said looking very irritated.

"Whatever, Pansy, I want to pass my NEWTs. I'm signing up," Millicent said and grabbed a quill from a nearby desk and added her name to the list. Claire got up and added her name as well as Daphne. Blaise got up from his seated position.

"I'm glad you girls know what's important," he said as he walked over to the notice board.

"Well, Draco agrees with me," Pansy stated looking at Draco's relaxed figure on the couch.

"You want me to put your name on the list, Draco?" Blaise asked ignoring Pansy completely.

"I'm already on it, as are you, Theodore and Jack," Malfoy mumbled.

"Of course we are, we already agreed to it yesterday," Blaise said shaking his head for forgetting.

"Why would you agree to this?" Pansy asked clearly annoyed.

"Argh! I'm going to rest for a bit, wake me up when it's time for dinner, will you?" Draco asked Blaise as he stood up.

"Sure thing, you go get some rest," Blaise answered as Draco went to the boy's dormitory.

"And to answer your question, Pansy, I think you've lost it," Daphne said. "The boys have been friends with the Gryffindors for at least a month now. Blaise and Jack for even longer."

"Do you think Finnegan will be there?" Claire asked with a smile.

"Yeah, his name is on the list," Millicent said smiling at her friend knowing exactly why she wanted to know. "He's kind of short," she added teasingly.

"I'm shorter than him, by an inch but still shorter," she replied smugly. Pansy stormed out of the common room.

---

"Oh, look Millicent Bulstrode, Claire Moon and Daphne Greengrass have all signed up. Parkinson is the only Slytherin who hasn't," Hermione said reading of her list.

"Not that you particularly care," Tina said.

"All the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws have signed up as well," Rachel noted as all of them left the common room for the great hall.

"I know even Diggory signed up," Seamus stated as they walked down the stairs. Luna joined them and linked hands with Dean.

"Hello," Luna said to them all and everyone said it back. "All the seventh year Ravenclaws really appreciate the study group idea."

"I'm glad," Hermione said and they entered the Great Hall at the same time as the slytherins minus Malfoy.

"Where is my dear cousin?" Tina asked looking around.

"He was tired and decided to sleep, he still tired so I told him I'd bring him some food," Blaise explained. They all walked to their own tables to eat.

---

Draco groaned as he got up and checked the time. It was 10:30pm; he hadn't slept for that long. He was hungry; there was food next to his bed, which had a warming charm on it. He went to the bathroom and then sat down on his bed and began to eat. He noticed a paper plane hovering above his bedside table. He took it and saw his name written on it in familiar hand writing. He opened it and read:

_Draco_

_I was just checking that you were ok. Blaise said you were tired because you hadn't slept at all the night before. I thought maybe you were ill and that's why. Tina is concerned as well but she won't admit it. I've sent you a potion that will enable you to have a peaceful night's sleep and you will wake up feeling refreshed. Hope you feel better. See you tomorrow._

_Rachel_

Draco smiled as he re-read the letter and he was still smiling when feel asleep ten minutes later after taking the potion he was given.

***

The Library

"Alright, it's ten to eight, so everyone will be arriving soon. Let's set up," Hermione said as they walked to the back of the library where a large section was sealed off for them. They put their bag on a desk at the back and then went to get books to help them.

"We should be ok for today, we're only waiting on three people for the first hour," Tina said bringing some books over. "Here are all the Ancient Runes books that I could find."

"I think that should be fine," Hermione said helping Tina set the books up. "Hey Blaise."

"Hello girls," Blaise said taking a seat next to Tina. "Just Hannah and Anthony left to arrive then?"

"Just Anthony, actually," Hannah said as she came over to them and sat down next to Blaise.

"Who is Anthony?" Tina asked looking at Hannah and Blaise. Hermione sighed looking amused.

"We go through this all the time, he does exist and here he comes," Hermione explained.

"Whatever, I'm still right," Tina said in a huff as Anthony sat down next to Hannah. Hermione grabbed some books and sat down next to Tina and they began to revise.

---

Rachel said bye to the boys and headed for the library to revise Arithimancy. She walked down the stairs and was joined by Terry Boot and Padma trailed behind them.

"Hey Rachel," Draco said as they walked over to him. "Boot." Terry nodded in his direction politely.

"Hey Draco," Rachel said walking side by side with him. "Did you get that Transfiguration homework done?"

"Yeah I did, I've nearly finished my Arithimancy homework as well. What about you?" Draco asked and they entered the second floor.

"Yep, I'm all up to date," Rachel stated happily as they arrived at the library. They walked over to the study area. Blaise and Tina were putting away books and Hermione was arranging others.

"Hey guys, it's all yours," Blaise said indicating the table and him and Tina left as Cedric entered. They went over to Hermione and Rachel sat down next to her. Cedric went to sit next to Rachel.

"Draco, here sit next to me," Rachel said quickly, Draco wasted no time and sat down next to her with Terry on his other side. Cedric and Padma took their seats around the table.

"All right, well first I just want to check has anyone done the homework?" Hermione asked everyone nodded. "Oh good, well I've got all these useful books to help with revision and a list from professor Vector of what has come up in the exams before."

---

"That went well for the first session, Friday will be different, we've got nearly the entire seventh year coming," Hermione stated as she went over the study timetable.

"You'll do great Hermione, you always do," Ron said as he put his arm around his girlfriend, she smiled at him in response.

"You guys are sickeningly sweet," Tina said looking at the couple but smiling none the less.

***

Herbology Greenhouse 3

"Psst, Tina," Blaise said quietly.

"What?" Tina asked in response as she dug in a pot.

"What are you getting for, Draco?" Blaise said mimicking Tina's actions.

"Why do you need to get him something?" Rachel asked as she helped Tina, who she was paired up with.

"His birthday, 5th June," Tina answered quietly as Draco wasn't that far away.

"That's the date of our last exam, potions isn't it?" Rachel asked looking at Tina, who nodded in response.

"We'll just get something from Hogsmeade on Saturday," Tina said. "But we'll have to get some sort of cover; don't want him to find out."

"Hermione said she'll go with Blaise and Theodore first, while we keep him occupied and then I can go with Harry and Ron," Rachel told them. "Tina can just go with Jack."

"Ok, but tell Hermione that we will have to leave early and make up an excuse and then meet up with the rest later," Blaise said. "Oh and it's nice that you all want to get him something."

"I was thinking, since it's the last exam we could throw him a surprise party," Tina suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good. But it will have to be arranged before the exams start," Blaise commented. They all nodded and continued with their work.

***

The Library – Friday

"Thanks again, guys. See you on Sunday," Daphne said as she walked out with Millicent and Claire.

"Sunday?" Rachel asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, it's just for this week. Sunday instead of Saturday because of the Hogsmeade trip," Hermione said arranging the books Ron gave her. "Ok guys, let's just get the Transfiguration books put away and we can start on potions." The other thirteen students helped her put away the books and then settled down to start revising potions.

It was ten to ten and everyone was quickly going over their potions homework, occasionally asking each other questions.

"Is there a book I can use to reference this point?" Michael asked looking around, Blaise who was sat next to him looked at what he was talking about and handed him a book. "Thanks."

"Well, I am impressed you are actually taking these study groups seriously," Snape said standing next to them.

"Thank you professor, Hermione's good at organising and arranging things," Rachel said looking up and then going back to her essay.

"Well then, well done Miss Granger by taking your exams seriously and for helping everyone else," Snape said to Hermione. Everyone looked up at him in shock, did he just praise Hermione? Snape just smiled at their reactions and swept from the room.

***

"Where are Blaise and Theodore?" Draco asked the five Gryffindors and Jack, who were sat with him in the Three Broomsticks.

"Blaise went to flirt with the assistant in Zonko's and Theodore went with him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid," Ron said and took a sip of his butterbeer. "Here's Hermione."

Hermione walked up to them holding two bags in her hand. She sat down and accepted the butterbeer Ron handed her.

"Sorry, I got carried away in the bookstore," Hermione stated, Jack whispered something in Tina's ears making her smile.

"Um guys we're gonna go for a walk," Jack said and took Tina's hand walking out.

"Yeah, a _walk_, sure," Blaise said as he sat down taking Tina's seat and Theodore taking Jack's.

"Sorry we took so long, you know how Blaise can be," Theodore said rolling his eyes. "He just ended up making Zonko's a nice profit." Theodore indicated the bags they had. Ron stood up and pulled Harry to his feet.

"I want some sweets, let's go to Honeydukes," Ron said his mouth watering; Harry nodded at his friend in amusement.

"I'll come with you, see you guys later," Rachel said getting up as well. Draco was about to say he'd come as well but Blaise got his attention and started explaining something to him.

---

Draco looked at the Shrieking Shack and wasn't sure if he should believe Hermione about it not being haunted. He turned around at the sound of Rachel's voice, she was laughing at something Ron had said. Both her and Harry were in fits of laughter.

"You guys took your time," Hermione said as they approached. "Even Jack and Tina are back."

"Ron – (ha) - wanted – (ha) ..." Rachel attempted to say but just couldn't and was now holding her side as she laughed.

"What she was trying to say was that Ron wanted to check out Zonko's as we were passing," Harry explained stifling his laughter.

"Pray tell, what is so funny?" Tina asked attempting to raise an eyebrow and failing.

"You had to be there," Ron said wiping away an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Oh, look there's Dean and Luna," Hermione said looking behind Ron, Harry and Rachel. They turned around and everyone else moved forward. "They are so cute together."

"They're together?" Draco asked confused, he thought that Rachel was with him.

"Yeah," Rachel said answering him. "Me and the girls helped to get them together. That's what we were doing all last weekend."

"Oh," was all Draco could say, he was happy as this meant that Rachel was single but not that he was going to do anything about it. They watched Dean and Luna walk off. Then they all went around Hogsmeade some more trying to enjoy it as after this is was back to revising again.

* * *

So what did you think? Hope you like it. next chapter will be up in a minute. Read and review pleaseeeeee!!!


	22. NEWTs

Here is the next chapter, just like I said. I can't believe this story has been going on so long. Anyway enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 22

Two weeks had gone by so quickly for the seventh years as they had spent most of their time revising either at the study groups in the library or in their common rooms. The sixth year exams had just finished and they were now starting on preparing for seventh year in their classes. Pansy had finally decided to join their study groups after a conversation she had with Hermione a week ago.

_Flashback_

Hermione turned a corner and bumped into a confused looking Pansy.

"Watch where you're going, Granger," Pansy said although it didn't sound as menacing as she tried to make it.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked ignoring her comment.

"What's it to you?" Pansy sneered.

"Fine, sorry I asked," Hermione said and began to walk off.

"Wait," Pansy said and Hermione stopped and turned around. "Well I'll tell you but don't tell anyone." Hermione nodded and looked at Pansy sincerely. "Say there is this guy that you liked for a long time and were certain that you like him a lot but then you find out he likes someone else and it doesn't bother you like it should. What are you meant to think about that?" Hermione walked up to Pansy and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I would say that you just had a crush on him and that's all it was," Hermione explained. "That's why it doesn't bother you that he likes someone else, your feelings for him weren't that strong."

"Yeah, you're right. Not much of a surprise, you usually are," Pansy said smiling and Hermione smiled as well. "Is it too late to join the study group thing?"

"Not at all, I'll add your name straight away," Hermione said. "Just come to the library for about quarter to 8 in the evening tomorrow and I'll explain what we've done so far." Pansy nodded and smiled at the turn of events.

_End Flashback_

That had been that, no one knew what they had talked about but were happy about it. Pansy had stopped being so annoying and actually got on really well with all the girls now. Hermione insists that this is all due to studying. Pansy had helped with the surprise party for Draco as well, which was all pretty much set now. Ron said it was unfair that Harry couldn't cheat off Rachel, because even if she told him the right answer he wouldn't be able to write it done due to the anti-cheating charm on the quills.

It was Monday 25th May the first NEWT exam was taking place today. Everyone was currently in the great hall having breakfast and doing some last minute revision for their Transfiguration theory exam.

"Hermione, please!" Tina said as Hermione was reciting things off. "You're making me nervous." Hermione looked at her apologetically and carried on quietly. The boys were going over their notes whilst eating. Rachel had finished eating and was just glancing at her notes. Once breakfast was over everyone except the seventh years left for their classes. The forty seventh year students waited outside the great hall, while they re-arranged it for the exam. Professor McGonagall came out, wished them all good luck and then ushered them all in. Everyone went and took their assigned seats; the hall had been changed so that in now had forty individual desks instead of the usual house tables. There were four rows, each with ten desks. Harry's seat was D1 and Rachel's D2, so she was right behind him, with Jack Behind her and Draco next to Harry in C1. Ron and Blaise were in the same row as them. Hermione was in B6 and Tina was in A3. There were two official looking witches and one elderly wizard in the great hall, they were obviously the examiners. One of them waved their wand to make the exam papers land on everyone's desk.

"Make sure you read the questions properly, it's 9, you have two hours begin," the elderly wizard said and looked at the time. There was a sudden rustle of papers as everyone began their exam.

After the exam was over they all went outside to practise for the practical exam in Transfiguration. After lunch they waited outside once again but this time they waited to be called in four at a time. The exam started at two o'clock.

"Hannah Abbott, Ali Ahmed, Tina Black and Susan Bones," said one of the examiners. Tina walked in with the rest and didn't return. They waited as more students went in. "Seamus Finnegan, Anthony Goldstein, Gregory Goyle and Hermione Granger." More people went in; Draco went in with Morag, Ernie and Eloise. Then Claire, Theodore, Pansy and Padma went in leaving only twelve students. "Parvati Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, Harry Potter, Rachel Potter." They walked into the great hall there were four desks one in each corner. Parvati and Sally-Anne went to the two furthest ones, Harry went to the one to his left and Rachel went to the one on the right. After successfully transfiguring the desk into a deer and back to a desk they walked to the door at the end of the hall. This door led to the trophy room, where the rest of the students were.

"Harry, Rachel, how did it go?" Hermione asked as they walked over to them. "We have to wait here till everyone has done their exam to prevent cheating. There is a spell on the room and the great hall similar to the one on the quills."

"Yeah ok, I think it went well," Rachel stated and Harry nodded and took a seat on the floor. A couple of minutes later Jack walked into the trophy room with Andrew, Zacharias and Dean. Then they had to wait a little while as Ron and Blaise walked in with Lisa and Jenny. Then they were told that they could leave and as they walked through the great hall the house tables were being put back in place. They went to the library and began to revise for Charms, which was tomorrow. Then went to dinner and after that everyone went to their common rooms and revised there.

The next day went in the same way as all students were taking this exam as well. The day after Wednesday was the same in the morning as they had their Herbology theory exam. After lunch they headed to the greenhouses for their practical exam. The students were divided with 13 students in greenhouse 1 and 2 and 14 in greenhouse 3. Tina was in greenhouse 1 with Seamus. Hermione was in 2 with Draco, Neville and Theodore. Harry, Rachel, Ron, Jack, Blaise, Dean and Pansy were in greenhouse 3. This was the only practical besides potions that lasted for two hours. So at four o'clock everyone left the greenhouses feeling exhausted. Everyone went back to their common rooms to take a quick shower before dinner. After dinner they went to the library to revise Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was on Friday. The whole of Thursday was spent revising as well considering it was Muggle Studies and History of Magic exam that took place on that day. Friday morning was the theory Defence Against the Dark Arts exam and then the practical at 2pm. The weekend was spent revising yet again.

Monday 1st June was the Care of Magical Creatures exam. Only eight students take this class so they all sat in row A. Rachel and Tina were the only Gryffindors and Jack the only Slytherin taking the exam. At 11am when the exam finished the three of them went to the library to prepare for the practical and then went to lunch. After lunch they went outside to Hagrid's hut where a section had been made for them to do their practical. Hannah, Susan, Ernie, Justin and Andrew were already there. After that exam was finished they returned to the library to join the others.

"How did it go guys?" Hermione asked as they sat down.

"Well, I hope," Tina said. Hermione handed Rachel her Arithimancy book and Tina her Ancient Runes book. Blaise handed Jack his potions book and everyone carried on revising quietly as they all understood how important it was.

The next day was the Ancient Runes exam, theory in the morning and Practical in the afternoon where you have to translate what you are given correctly. Hermione, Tina and Blaise waited outside the great hall as everyone else left wishing them good luck. After the theory they went back to the library to go over their rune dictionary before lunch. Then they waited outside the great hall to be called in.

"Hannah Abbott, Tina Black and Anthony Goldstein," said one of the examiners and Tina walked in. A while later Hermione and Blaise were called in. Once they exam was over they walked to the library yet again. Blaise and Tina started revising for potions and Hermione revised for Arithimancy, which was on Thursday. Wednesday was the Divination exam, which none of them had so they spent the whole day revising for Potions or Arithimancy in the case of Draco, Hermione and Rachel.

Thursday 4th June was the Arithimancy and Astronomy exam. After breakfast Draco waited with Rachel and Hermione for their exam to begin. Terry, Cedric and Padma joined them. They were allowed in and went to take their seats. Once that exam was over they went to the library (making a habit of it aren't they?) to revise for Potions, all the other seventh year students were there as well. After lunch they all returned and resumed revising until dinner. Once dinner was over they all returned to their common rooms and revised there. At midnight Seamus walked into the common room.

"How was it?" Dean asked Seamus, who came over and plonked himself on the sofa.

"Good, I think I managed to name all the stars etc correctly," Seamus said. "I'm really tired; I think I'll go to bed."

"Just to check, is everything set for tomorrow?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, it's all set," Hermione said. "You and the rest of the girls just need to meet me and Rachel in the empty classroom at half past four tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, no problem," Tina said. "Jack said him and the boys would keep him occupied."

Friday 5th June last exam and Draco's 18th birthday had finally come. They walked to the great hall for breakfast. In the entrance hall they spotted the Slytherins and went over to them.

"Last exam, finally!" Tina said to them. They all nodded in response.

"Happy Birthday, Draco," Rachel said to Draco who looked a little shocked that she knew it was his birthday.

"Thanks," he replied and the rest of them gave him birthday wishes as well, even Tina eventually said it. They walked into the great hall and the Slytherins dragged them over to their table for breakfast. "Come on, just for today?" They all agreed and went and sat down. They all ate and went over notes for Potions. Then once again they were waiting outside the great hall. The five Gryffindors and five Slytherins were joined by the three Ravenclaws Terry, Anthony and Michael and one Hufflepuff Ernie. The fourteen of them were asked to come in and took their seats in rows A and B. Once that exam was done they decided to go outside and go over potions ingredients and methods for their practical. Harry and Ron bought food, so that they could eat lunch outside as they revised. At quarter to two they got up and walked back to the castle. They entered the hall together, their seats were the same as in the morning but there was more spaces between them. There was a cauldron and a set of ingredients on each desk. When they were told to begin, they picked up the piece of paper on their desks that said which potion they were to make. They had two hours to make it.

"You have five minutes left, please ensure you are nearly done," said one of the examiners. Everyone looked nearly finished, which was good. "Right that's it stop, fill the two phials you have with your potion and write your names clearly on them and wait for us to come round and collect them."

They did as they were told and waited as the examiners came round and took their potions placing them carefully into the box that was levitating alongside them. Once they had everyone's potion they said they could leave. Hermione and Rachel took off as soon as they got out of the great hall.

"Where are they going?" Draco asked trying not to sound upset at them especially Rachel not caring about spending time with him on his birthday.

"Hermione probably wants to check if she did her potion correctly and Rachel's gone with her to prevent her from going hysterical," Harry explained.

"Come on let's go play a quick game of quidditch," Ron suggested happily, they all agreed.

"Do you want me to get you guys something to change into for after your game?" Pansy asked. "I can put it in the changing rooms for you." They nodded in agreement.

"I'll get Ron and Harry's," Tina said. "Come on Pansy, we can check where Ginny and Luna are as well." The girls walked off back towards the castle as the boys carried on to the quidditch pitch.

---

"All right you guys are here, let's go over everything," Hermione said as Pansy and Tina walked into their empty classroom. "Ginny and Luna are checking the decorations and we are meeting them in the room of requirement in half an hour." Rachel apparated into the room with Dobby along with a very large box.

"Hey guys, I've got the food," Rachel said indicating the big box. "Just thought I'd check in before going to the room of requirement."

"Don't worry, I've got it all. You go and start setting up," Hermione said checking her list over. "Oh and thank you for helping Dobby."

"You is welcome Hermione Granger," Dobby said before apparating away with Rachel and the box.

"You two need to get the presents to the room of requirement and then help me get the guests there on time," Hermione explained looking at the two.

"Mam, yes mam!" Tina said doing a salute along with Pansy who had joined in.

"Just go," Hermione stated and went to the room of requirement herself.

"Let's go to the Slytherin common room first as its closest and then we'll go to Gryffindor and get the presents," Pansy suggested. They walked to the dungeons and Pansy let Tina in and she waited downstairs as Pansy got the presents. They shrunk the presents to make it easier to carry and then went to Gryffindor tower. Pansy waited in the common room as Tina got the presents, which they shrunk as well. They headed to the room of requirement with all the presents. They knocked on the door and were let in by Hermione. She indicated the table on the right hand side when they asked about where to put the presents. They enlarged all of them and arranged them nicely on the table. Rachel, Ginny and Luna were decorating the room. There was a long table on the left side of the room full of different kinds of food. There was a cupboard in the corner of the room.

"What's in there?" Pansy asked pointing to the cupboard.

"The cake, there's a spell on it to keep it edible, same as the food on the table," Rachel explained as she levitated more decorations. Once they were done they all changed their clothes. All the girls were wearing long silk dresses and did their hair simply. Rachel kept hers open and used her wand to straighten it.

"Right it's quarter to six, we better make sure everyone arrives on time," Hermione said heading towards the door. "Let Harry know when we're ready." Rachel nodded as Hermione walked out with Pansy and Tina.

'I hope he likes it' Rachel thought as she waited for everyone to arrive.

* * *

Well? What did you think? Read and Review pleaseeeee!!! xxxxx


	23. Surprises

Here you go chapter 23 finally done, chapter 24 will be up soon, I'm working on it.

Key

"When someone is talking"

'When someone is thinking'

**When harry and Rachel are talking telepathically**

(This is when I comment on something)

* * *

Chapter 23

All the seventh year Hufflepuffs had arrived and the seventh year Ravenclaws were now arriving. Crabbe and Goyle walked in with Millicent, Daphne and Claire. The remaining Ravenclaws walked in followed by Neville, Seamus and Dean. Pansy and Tina walked in then and gave Rachel the thumbs up.

**R: Harry are you guys in the changing room?**

**H: Yeah just like you said, Ron's taking his time getting ready to give us time.**

**R: Right well you can bring him now.**

**H: ok, I'll let you know when we're nearly there.**

**R: ok. **

Hermione walked in and waited by the door and Rachel walked over to her. Hermione smiled and waited excitedly, who knew she liked surprise parties so much.

---

Draco couldn't believe that no one seemed that bothered that it was his birthday. Just how long did it take Hermione to check her answers? He walked out of the changing rooms with the rest of the boys, he didn't know Ron took forever to get changed, sheesh. He was wearing his nicest pair of jeans and a green shirt. Pansy had bought some nice clothes for him to change into, and also for the others as well.

"Hey you guys I got to show Ron something, you guys wanna come with?" Harry asked the boys as they entered the entrance hall. They all nodded in response and Harry lead them up the marble staircase. They reached the seventh floor and Harry walked up to a large door opposite a tapestry. The rest followed him, Draco recognised where they were and knew that it was the room of requirement. Harry opened the door and walked in followed by Ron. Jack, Blaise and Theodore. Draco reached the door and pushed it open fully and entered the room.

"SURPRISE!" Draco looked up to find all his friends and other seventh years all dressed nicely. The room was decorated, there were lots of balloons everywhere and a large banner read 'HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY DRACO'. Draco smiled at everyone as he was lead inside by his friends.

"Bet you thought we didn't care about your birthday, didn't you?" Rachel asked as he reached her. She was wearing a long green silk dress and her hair was left open, just the way Draco liked it. "Happy birthday Draco."

"Thanks, I really didn't expect any of this," Draco replied as the others came to stand around him. "I really appreciate all of this, thanks guys."

"You're welcome," Blaise said handing Draco a drink. "You know this was all Tina's idea."

"No it was not," Tina demanded. Draco gave her a hug and she smiled and hugged him back.

"Well, you know all of us girls helped and only Tina gets a hug," Ginny stated. "I'm highly offended." Draco smiled and then turned around and gave Ginny a hug, then Luna, Pansy, Hermione and finally Rachel. He lingered a bit whilst hugging her.

"Alright enough of this mushy stuff, let's party," Jack insisted as music started.

_Sixteen, Sixteen days left better get it done  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more days get ready, game on!  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen days left running out of time!  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more days till it's on the line!  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen days left gotta get it done  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more days till we're number one!_

"Ha ha, very funny guys," Draco said as they all started to laugh. "Come on seriously, no songs that you guys made me sing."

"Us? We would never do such a thing," Tina said pretending to be offended. "Ok, ok, change the song Hermione."

_Ey, I know you done kicked it with a lot of niggas before  
But you ain't never kicked it with a nigga like me  
Hey Hey_Everyone started to dance to the sound of T.I.'s voice. The party seemed to be going well, everyone was enjoying themselves. They all sang Happy Birthday to Draco and brought the cake out that they had got. After Draco blew out the candles and cut the cake, Hermione put the cake away for later. Everyone started to eat all the other food that had been brought for the party. A new song started and Tina grabbed Draco and started to dance with him.

I see ya baby, throw ya hands up high  
If you wanna come and kick it with a stand up guy  
Because the rocks go glisten and the drops on 20's  
Bend it over let it drop if you wanna roll wit me

_**Kevin Rudolf**_

_I see your dirty face  
High behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
Justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie  
And you take your time  
And you do your crime  
Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine_

Draco danced with Tina for the whole song, and then he danced with Pansy, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Rachel. He was having such a good birthday; he didn't want it to end.

He saw Rachel dancing with Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, they seemed kind of close. He took a deep breath and refused to look over at them again for the rest of the party.

As the party neared to an end everyone started to leave. Once all the guests had left the six Gryffindors and four Slytherins started to clean up. They stopped Draco from helping as it was his birthday party. Blaise, Pansy, Theodore and Jack carried all of Draco's presents back to his room for him. Harry, Ron and Ginny took all the leftover food with them to the common room. Hermione and Tina went to take some birthday cake to the teachers. Rachel looked around the room to make sure that everything had been cleaned before she left and noticed Draco sat near a window that hadn't been there before.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to him.

"Just thinking, a lot has changed since you came here," Draco said still looking out the window.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a good thing," Draco said smiling. "If you told a year ago that I would have students from all the houses especially Gryffindors at my 18th birthday party and that they would help arrange it, I would have told you that you were nuts." Rachel laughed at this.

"So now that you are 18, is there anything you want?"

"I can't have her," Draco whispered to himself but Rachel heard him.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Rachel said realising something. "You like someone, who is it?"

"I'm not telling you,"

"Fine, but you should just tell her that you like her," Rachel said simply. "I mean you have changed a lot and a lot of people like you now. So just tell her." Draco turned away from the window and looked at Rachel.

"I like you,"

"Exactly, see it's easy," Rachel said. "Just tell her."

"I just did," Draco said and turned his head a little to the left as to not see her reaction. He was about to flee the room when he felt a hand turn his face and then her lips met his, in a soft and long awaited kiss. He kissed her back instantly placing a hand on her back. She finally pulled back and looked up at him uncertainly. "Wow, you don't know how long I've waited for that." She smiled at him.

"So, what do we do know?" she asked him quietly. "I know Harry gets along with you know but I'm not sure if he'll be happy about this." Draco thought about that, she was right.

"We don't need to tell them," Draco began. "Not until we've figured out how to tell them?"

"Sounds like a plan," Rachel said smiling and kissed him again. "Happy birthday, Draco."

"Happy birthday indeed," Draco said before pulling her in for another kiss.

***

"Three weeks till we're free," Ron said happily as they sat in the great hall on Monday for lunch.

"That's depressing," Rachel said as she looked up and saw Draco looking right at her. "I made so many friends, and so much has happened, I don't want to leave it behind."

"You won't," Hermione said not looking up from her book. "We will still keep in touch with _everyone_." Rachel smiled knowing she was right and missing how Hermione had said everyone.

"We have to go into Hogsmeade to get dresses for Professor Snape's wedding, it's this Saturday," Ginny said grabbing all the girls' attention.

"Oh yeah, let's go straight after classes," Tina said happily. "Why do we still have classes by the way?"

"I know, we don't do anything in them," Rachel said.

"We research or finalise things for our careers after we leave school," Hermione said.

"Right, anyways you guys coming with us?" Rachel said to Harry and Ron. "You know to get your outfits for the wedding as well." The two boys just nodded their heads miserably at the thought of shopping with the girls.

"Come on; let's ask the others if they wanna come with us too?" Tina said standing up, Ginny, Rachel and Hermione got up to follow them. They approached the slytherin table and stood behind Jack and Draco as they addressed them all. "Hey we're going shopping after classes to get our dresses for the wedding, you guys gonna come with us? Harry and Ron are coming too."

"Then we should, wouldn't want them to suffer alone," Blaise said sarcastically. Tina huffed and placed both hands on Jack's shoulders and asked him again. Hermione noticed how Rachel's hand was on Draco's back as she leaned down to take a sip of his drink.

"Of course we'll go with you," Draco and Jack said at the same time. Rachel stood up straight, glad that no one noticed anything (That's what you think). Tina smiled to herself and stuck her tongue out at Blaise, who sulked in response.

"See you guys later," the girls said as they walked back to their table to get their bags before they headed off to their lesson.

During last lesson, Arithimancy, their Professor told them they could do what they want as he had work to do. They could stay in the class if they wanted to or go off, he would be in his office if they needed him. Cedric, Padma and Terry left straight away and Hermione said she was going to go to the library at that she would see them later. That left only Rachel and Draco in the class. As soon as Hermione walked out of the class Rachel walked over to Draco and sat on his desk.

"So what shall we do?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow. Draco pulled her into a searing kiss wrapping his hands around her waist, as she put hers around his neck. Hermione quietly opened the door and then closed it just as quietly before walking off smugly.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I know it's a little short but the next chapter will be longer and I promise to post it before the end of the week. I've had a bit of writer's block so I started writing another story and got inspiration for this one. Review pleaseeeeee!!!!


	24. The Chapter Where Everybody Finds Out

Here's chapter 24, yay, I love this one. Hope you like it as well, enjoy!!

Key

"When someone is talking"

'When someone is thinking'

**When harry and Rachel are talking telepathically**

(This is when I comment on something)

* * *

Chapter 24

Hermione pushed open the door and walked in with Rachel and Tina.

"You wanted to see us professor?" Hermione asked as they approached Professor Snape's desk.

"Yes, just hang on a second," Professor Snape said looking through stuff on his desk. "Maddie just contacted me apparently she can't find anything blue for her mum."

"The wedding is tomorrow," Tina said.

"I know that, could you help her out?" Professor Snape asked in the nicest tone. "Please?"

"Sure, we'll find something and bring it to the wedding tomorrow," Rachel said smiling.

"Excellent, thank you so much," Professor Snape said handing a money bag to Rachel. "That should be enough for you to get something. She's my wife to be so I'm paying." The girls nodded and said goodbye to the Professor and walked back out.

"Who would have thought the day would come that Professor Snape would ask us for help," Hermione stated as they reached the entrance hall.

"I know," Rachel said in agreement. "I'm just gonna get something to eat from the kitchens, see you guys later."

"I'll come with you, I want some cheesecake," Tina said

"I'll get it for you," Rachel said quickly. "You guys go on ahead I won't be that long."

"Ok, see you in the common room," they walked up the marble staircases and out of sight.

"I thought they'd never leave," Draco said coming up behind Rachel and wrapping his arms around her. She turned around to face him and pecked him lightly.

"I have to get her cheesecake now," Rachel said. "Then we are going to sort something out for Professor Snape. So I'll meet you later?"

"Ok," Draco said kissing her gently. "How about the astronomy tower at about half past eleven? It's not being used tonight." Rachel nodded and grabbed his hand as they walked to the kitchens.

***

"Where are my shoes?" Tina demanded storming around the dormitory. Hermione pulled on her own shoes and started looking for her bag.

"I don't know have you seen my handbag?"

"No," Tina said looking under her bed as Rachel walked in.

"Here are your shoes and your handbag," Rachel said tossing the handbag to Hermione and passing Tina her shoes. "Seamus and Ron took them yesterday, when we had them in the common room."

"Why?" Tina asked as she stood up and started to put things in her own handbag.

"They thought it would be funny to see our reactions," Rachel said grabbing her blue handbag from her bed. "They had my shoes and when I was asking Harry, he told me they had taken them. Apparently he could tell I was angry, even through our minds." Hermione laughed and checked her appearance as Parvati and Lavender walked in.

"You guys look great," Parvati said to them as she sat down on her own bed.

"Thanks," Hermione said checking her watch. "We better get going." The three girls walked out saying bye to Parvati and Lavender as they did. They walked into the common room to find Harry, Ron, Dean and Ginny waiting for them. The invitation had said they could invite a guest, Dean was obviously going with Luna. "We will deal with you and Seamus later, now come on," Hermione said to Ron and walked out as the rest followed her. They arrived at the entrance hall to find the four Slytherin boys standing there with Luna, Lisa Turpin and Susan Bones.

"Hey Susan, Lisa, whose dates are you guys?" Rachel asked intrigued.

"Susan's my date, cause she is my girlfriend," Theodore said and laughed at their shocked expressions.

"Me and Lisa just started dating, so I thought I'd invite her to the wedding," Blaise said as they all walked outside to the three carriages waiting for them. Blaise, Lisa, Theodore, Susan, Dean and Luna climbed into the first carriage. Harry, Ginny, Tina, Jack and Ron climbed into the second one. Hermione smiled to herself and got in next to Ron. She closed the door as the carriage took off.

Draco held out his hand and helped Rachel into the last carriage and then got in himself. He smiled as he sat down next to her.

"We happen to have really good luck," Rachel stated entwining her fingers with Draco's.

"That we do," Draco said smiling back at her.

The thestral drawn carriages took them further into Hogsmeade then they had ever been. They got out of the carriages and looked at the elegant building in front of them. There was a sign near the front door telling them they were at the right place, so they walked inside and after showing their invitations to the man at the front desk; they were led into a big room. There was an altar at the end of the room with yellow and white tulips around it. The rest of the room was filled with chairs with a clear path down the middle for the bride to walk down. They walked down to the seats near the front on the groom's side and sat down. They knew that it was the bride's daughter who invited them but since they had known the professor for nearly seven years they felt that they should be there as his guests.

People started arriving and taking their seats, all on the bride's side. Madeline walked up to them, she was wearing a baby pink dress and had a pink clip in her hair. The girls got up and followed her. They walked in to a room at the side, the bride was in there with three other women by her side. Soon to be Mrs Snape looked gorgeous in a of the shoulder flowing white gown. Her hair was slightly curled and she looked extremely happy. The girls got big hugs from her and the bridesmaids when they gave her the something blue (a silver bracelet with a blue gem init). They returned to their seats to find Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Lupin and McGonagall sat on the groom's side along with Tonks, Teddy, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and surprisingly Xenophilious Lovegood.

"Hey Draco, your parents are here," Blaise said nodding in the direction of the doors. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walked over and sat in the seats directly in front of them and next to the teachers.

"Hello Draco, darling," Narcissa said smiling at her son, hugging him. "How's everything? Haven't heard from you since your birthday."

"I'm good, mum, that was a week ago" Draco said. "How are you? Hi dad," Draco hugged his dad.

"Hello son," Lucius replied. "Is it me or does Severus look like he's about to wet himself from excitement." The teenagers stared in disbelief at the older Malfoy. Draco, Blaise and Theodore laughed.

"Lucius," Narcissa scolded but she was clearly trying to hide her amusement. "Blaise, Theodore how are you both?"

"We're good," Blaise said and Theodore nodded.

"Tina, you look lovely dear," Narcissa said hugging her tightly.

"Thank you aunt Narcissa," Tina said and said hello to Lucius as well.

"Mum, Dad, these are my friends," Draco said indicating them one by one. "Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Luna. Luna's boyfriend Dean, Theodore's girlfriend Susan, Blaise's date Lisa and this is Rachel, Harry's sister." Lucius smiled and nodded at them all politely. Narcissa smiled at them. Sirius entered the room and walked up to them all.

"Hello everyone," Sirius said cheerfully and they all said hello back. "Whose the best man?"

"I am, Sirius," Lucius said politely. "And I believe you and Remus are the groomsmen." Sirius nodded and took a seat next to Remus.

Once everyone had arrived Lucius, Sirius and Remus stood up and walked over to Severus. After awhile music started and everyone fell quiet. Madeline walked in first holding a little basket with flower petals init. She threw them around as she walked down the aisle. The two bridesmaids walked in next escorted by Remus and Sirius. Lucius escorted the maid of honour in and then the familiar music began. Sandra walked in escorted by a tall man with a white beard and white hair, obviously the bride's father.

"Hey Tina, doesn't Sandra's dad look a lot like Sean Connery?" Rachel asked as they watched them walk down the aisle.

"Yeah, like a Latino Sean Connery," Tina responded as Sandra stood facing Severus and Professor Dumbledore appeared to begin the ceremony.

"... You may kiss the bride," Dumbledore said smiling and had that twinkle in his eye. Severus leaned forward and kissed Sandra to tumultuous applause.

Everyone was led to an enormous banquet hall filled with circular tables and a long rectangular table at the end. They took their seats as food was served. While everyone was having some wedding cake, that the bride and groom had cut, the maid of honour stood up. She gave a heartfelt speech about her best friend, the bride and then Lucius got up to give his humorous but meaningful speech and at the end of it asked the newlywed couple to have their first dance.

Another song started and this time it was for the father-daughter dance. Sandra's dad walked onto the dance floor and took her hand. Severus walked over to Madeline and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Mr Weasley and Ginny walked up to them, followed by Xenophilious and Luna, and Sirius and Tina. Remus got up and walked over to Hermione and asked her to dance, she smiled and took his hand. Rachel looked down and Draco put his hand on her back discreetly attempting to comfort her.

"Miss Potter, would like to dance?" Lucius asked holding out his hand. Rachel looked up at him and smiled. She took his hand and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy, you didn't have to," Rachel said as she danced with her boyfriend's dad.

"That's quite alright," Lucius said smiling at her. "Oh and call me Lucius."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I mean you are dating my son," Lucius replied in a whisper.

"How – what –" Rachel began in confusion and shock.

"The look on Draco's face when he introduced you," Lucius explained. "How long?"

"A week and a day," Rachel replied quietly.

"Really? The way he looks at you, made me think you'd been together longer,"

"Well, we've been friends since April,"

"I guess he always wanted more,"

"He did say that,"

"A week and a day, does that mean you got together on his birthday?" Rachel nodded in response. "That would explain why he was happy in the letter he sent thanking us for his birthday presents." The song finally came to an end.

"Thank you for dancing with me Lucius," Rachel said.

"The pleasure was all mine," Lucius said. "Oh and tell Draco that me and his mother both approve."

"Of what?" Rachel asked confused.

"You," Lucius said simply and smiled at her. She smiled back and walked back to her seat.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Draco asked as all the couples started dancing and he saw his dad lead his mum onto the dance floor.

"Your dad knows we're together," Rachel said quietly. "He said to tell you that your mum and him both approve of me."

"I knew they would," Draco said smiling. "How about a dance?" he held his hand out to Rachel who took it.

***

Hermione walked out of the library and heading in the directions of the stairs. She had been looking up different laws and how to put forth new ones, as there was only a week and two days left till school was over. She heard a sound in a nearby classroom.

_Nobody should be out, it's past curfew. But then again not many students abide by the rules,_ Hermione thought as she cautiously approached the classroom. She put her ear to the door and listened closely. She could hear movement coming from inside the classroom. She took out her wand and tapped it to the door, wordlessly unlocking it and put a silencing spell on the door as well, so that it wouldn't make any noise when she opened it. She turned the handle and opened to the door and walked in, with her wand raised and ready. What she saw was not what she expected. Draco was sat on a chair with Rachel in his lap and they were reading a book. She cleared her throat loudly, making them both look up quickly. Rachel jumped out of Draco's lap and stood blushing furiously.

"Reading, really? I thought you'd be making out or something," Hermione said to the two of them, who looked up in surprise.

"You know?" Rachel asked disbelievingly. Hermione nodded.

"And you're ok with this?" Draco asked.

"Hey, Rachel's a big girl, she can do what she wants," Hermione said casually. "Besides I think you look cute together."

"Thanks Hermione," Rachel said walking up to her friend and hugging her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away."

"It's ok, I understand your reasons," Hermione replied.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," Draco said as he walked up to the two of them.

"Ok, I promise," Hermione said. "Come on, we better get back to our dormitories."

***

"Why are we in the astronomy tower?" Hermione asked looking at Tina.

"Just felt like it, I mean it's our last Saturday here," Tina said simply looking out at the grounds. "We leave on Friday." Hermione nodded in understanding and sat down. "Hey look there's Draco." She pointed at a blond figure in the distance, near the large tree by the lake.

"How can you tell?" Hermione asked.

"Blond hair," Tina said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah cause nobody but Draco has blond hair in this school," Hermione stated sarcastically.

"He has a particular shade of blond," Tina explained. "Do you know what? I'll prove it to you." Tina took out a small telescope from her pocket and opened it, it was very long.

"Why do you have that in your pocket?"

"Papa got it for me," Tina said defensively." It's an exact replica of Jack Sparrow's telescope, from 'At World's End'."

"Oh I see," Hermione said. "Go on then tell me, are you right?" Tina looked through the telescope.

"Yes, it's Draco," Tina said triumphantly still looking through the telescope. "Oh look Rachel just joined him and – OH MY GOD!" Tina jumped up as she saw Draco kissing Rachel rather passionately. "DRACO AND RACHEL! DRACO AND RACHEL! OH MY GOD! MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" Hermione shouted back gripping Tina by the arms.

"YOU KNOW!"

"YES I KNOW, BUT NOBODY ELSE DOES SO YOU HAVE TO STOP SCREAMING!"

"How long have you known?" Tina asked rubbing her eyes.

"About two weeks," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"How long have they been together?"

"Two weeks, since Draco's birthday,"

"How come they told you and not me?" Tina asked pouting.

"They didn't I found out," Hermione said and then explained everything to her. "You better put that telescope away before anyone else comes and - Harry!"

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Oh my God! There's only a week left before school's over! Yay!" Tina yelled happily and started jumping up and down in front of Harry, Hermione realised what she was doing and quickly and discreetly got rid of the telescope and then started jumping up and down as well.

"Come on Harry, jump with us! It's fun!" Hermione yelled. Harry looked at them in confusion, shrugged and joined in.

***

"Come on, let's ... go for a swim," Tina said excitedly to the rest as she entered the common room.

"What, why?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"It's our last Sunday here," Tina explained with a sad face.

"Oh no, are you gonna do that all this week?" Hermione asked from the couch.

"Yes! Tuesday's gonna be worse, cause it will be the last time we have to go to classes," Tina said and Hermione groaned.

"I'm all for it, let's go," Ron said getting up. Seamus, Dean, Neville and Harry got up as well followed by a disgruntled Hermione.

"Where's Rachel?" Ginny asked Harry quietly.

**H: Rach, where are you? **He didn't get an answer.

**H: Rach!**

**R: What?**

**H: Why didn't you answer me?**

**R: Sorry I was distracted. What is it?**

**H: Where are you?**

**R: In the grounds, why?**

**H: Good, cause we're coming there now. **

**R: Oh, we?**

**H: Yeah, the girls and the boys. Meet us there?**

**R: Ok.**

"She's gonna meet us there," Harry told Ginny as they walked down more flights of stairs. They met up with Jack, Luna, Blaise, Lisa, Theodore, Susan and Pansy on their way. They decided to join them as well. They reached the entrance hall and saw Draco emerge from the dungeons and asked him to join them, he agreed. They walked over to the lake and found Rachel sitting there waiting for them. Everyone started to magically change their clothes, the girls decided that they'd wear shorts and tank tops as it could get cold easily (This is England), the boys just wore shorts (Boys can always get away with that stuff). Tina backed up and ran towards the lake and jumped in, followed by Jack. Everyone just shrugged and then jumped in to join them.

They messed about in the lake for awhile, splashing each other. Tina disappeared under the water and then yanked Jack's foot. She reappeared laughing and quickly swam away at the look on Jack's face.

Everyone started to get out of the lake, slowly emerging, drying off and walking to the castle. Only Rachel, Draco, Tina and Jack remained in the lake. Tina got out followed by Jack, she pushed him back in and ran off laughing. He quickly got out and ran after her. Ginny came back to get her bag as Draco and Rachel got out of the lake. Draco held Rachel's hand and quickly kissed her before they grabbed their bags and dried off. Ginny ran off back towards the castle in shock. She got into the entrance hall and made up excuses to get Hermione, Tina and Luna to follow her. They walked into the library as the boys wouldn't follow them here.

"I went back to get my bag and I saw Draco kiss Rachel," Ginny said as soon as they sat down at their usual table.

"Yeah, me and Hermione already know," Tina said casually. "And now you and Luna know."

"I already knew," Luna said simply. They looked at her so she elaborated. "He's liked her since the first day she came here, it's really quite obvious to anyone."

"No Luna, that's just you," Tina said shaking her head. "You're too smart for your own good."

"I hate to admit it but she's right," Hermione said making the other two laugh a little. They explained everything to the other two, bringing them up to speed. "So enough of us know, we can tell them."

"Or we could have some fun first," Luna suggested.

"No let's just tell them," Hermione said. "We could just say it happily."

"What like a barbershop quartet? We know, we know, we know, we know," Tina said sceptically.

"Whatever works for you," Hermione said a little amused.

"No I like Luna's idea," Tina said and Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Cause they don't know that we know," Ginny said smiling mischievously. Hermione sighed knowing she had lost, so she sat back and listened as they came up with a plan.

***

Draco walked towards his Arithimancy class smiling to himself, things were going so well with him and Rachel. He walked up more stairs to get to the seventh floor. Once he got on to the seventh floor he saw Luna.

"Hey Luna," Draco said.

"Hello _Draco_," Luna said looking at Draco even more dreamily than normal. "You look _very_ nice today."

"Thanks Luna, I'm just wearing my uniform," Draco said uncertainly.

"Yes, but you wear it so well," Luna stated and brushed passed him and headed towards the stairs. Draco stood there slightly confused before realising he had to be in Arithimancy.

"Hey, you ok?" Rachel asked as he took his seat near her. He nodded in reply and the professor walked in.

Once the lesson was over and everyone had left leaving only Draco and Rachel, Rachel turned to Draco.

"Ok, what is it?" Rachel asked him as she sat on her desk facing him.

"The weirdest thing, but I think Luna was coming on to me," Draco said quietly and Rachel laughed.

"Luna's with Dean, and she's a little strange so you may have misunderstood her," Rachel explained and took his hand in hers. "Come on, let's go before someone catches us."

---

"Wait I left my bag in the kitchen," Rachel said to Draco. "I'll be right back."

Draco looked at his watch, it was nearly curfew. He heard footsteps and saw Ginny and Luna walk towards him.

"Hey," the both of them said together.

"Hey, what you up to?" Draco said as calmly as possible.

"I just left something in my potions class, so we were just getting it," Ginny explained holding a book out. "Well, we best be off, see you later." Ginny turned and headed for the marble staircases. Luna walked really close to Draco, lightly touching his arm.

"You look _really_ good," Luna whispered in his ear before turning around and walking off to catch up with Ginny. Rachel came up to Draco looking confused.

"You so that right?" Draco asked her.

"Yeah I did," Rachel said clearly confused.

"See, so now do you believe that she's coming on to me?"

"Oh my God, she knows!" Rachel said suddenly. "That's the only explanation."

"Oh thanks," Draco said sarcastically. "She could like me, you know my charming personality and - Oh my God she knows!"

---

"Hermione!" Rachel said entering the library followed by Draco.

"Shhhh," Madam Pince said to Rachel giving her a dirty look. Rachel ignored her and walked over to Hermione. Hermione looked up from her book.

"Hermione, does Luna know about us?" Rachel demanded quietly indicating herself and Draco. Hermione shrugged. "Hermione."

"I didn't tell them," Hermione said quickly.

"Them?" Draco asked having caught that.

"As in me and Luna?" Hermione attempted.

"Hermione, who else?" Rachel said in a warning tone.

"Ginny and Tina," Hermione answered in a defeated tone. "Hey but now we can tell them, and everybody knows."

"Not quite, they don't know that we know, that they know," Rachel said smirking.

"Yes, they messed with us, so we mess with them," Draco said. "And the messies become the messers."

"Can't we just tell them," Hermione pleaded. "We know, we know, we know, we know."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked confused.

"Oh that wasn't you," Hermione said and began packing her bags wishing that all the secrets would be over with.

---

"It's our last Tuesday –," Tina began as the girls walked down to the common room.

"We know, last Tuesday here, last time we have to go to classes, last time we have to wear our uniforms," Hermione said exasperated. Rachel and Ginny just laughed.

"It's the last time for me too, until September that is," Ginny said as they entered the common room. They all walked down to breakfast together, meeting Luna and Lisa on their way. They reached the entrance hall to find the slytherins waiting for them along with Susan and Hannah. Hermione noticed the way Neville looked at Hannah and so did Rachel. They all entered the great hall and then took their seats at their tables.

"So, the end of year dance is tomorrow," Ginny said casually taking some toast.

"Yeah, I'm obviously going with Jack, Ginny's going with Harry and Hermione's going with Ron," Tina said taking a sip of orange juice. "Who are you going with Rachel?"

"No one, I'll just dance with some friends while I'm there," Rachel said nonchalantly and grabbed some toast as well.

**H: Rach, you can take someone if you want, I'm not gonna say anything.**

**R: Thanks Harry, but I'm ok.**

**H: Are you sure?**

**R: Yes. **

After breakfast they headed off to Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, where Professor McGonagall went through how to apply for last minute training or internships for those who had forgotten to do so before. She also went through how to make a good impression on the first day.

"Now you should receive your NEWT results between the 8th and the 10th of July," Professor McGonagall said. "As soon as you get them, you will know if you meet requirements for your preferred career. Now your results will be sent to wherever you have applied as well as to you. So you should hear from them either the same day you get your results or the following day. Just in case you don't get what you want, you should have a backup plan, I'm sure you already do. If you are still not sure what to do, feel free to contact either me, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout or Professor Snape. On second thought maybe not Professor Snape as he will be on a much needed holiday with his wife and daughter." The class laughed at her last statement as the bell rang to signal end of class. Rachel, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean walked out on to the grounds as Tina and Hermione went to their Ancient Runes class. Rachel conjured up a blanket and they all sat down to enjoy the sun, Ron took out his wizard's chess set and began playing against Seamus.

---

Draco headed towards the great hall for lunch, he saw Luna coming down the stairs and he walked over to her. She smiled at him and was about to say something to him when Draco spoke.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up later, about five?" Luna looked slightly confused but got over it fast and nodded. "Great, meet me in the empty classroom on the second floor, you know the one, right?" Luna nodded again and Draco smiled at her, before walking off into the great hall.

---

"Okay, what's up Luna?" Ginny asked as she entered the empty classroom with Tina and Hermione.

"Yeah, I gotto get to Hagrid's class in like 15 minutes," Tina said as Hermione took a seat at a desk and began to read. Luna quickly explained everything that had happened with Draco just before lunch. "I don't get it, if he's with Rachel then –," she stopped abruptly and looked at Hermione, who hid behind her book. "Hermione, do they know that we know?" Hermione just continued reading. "Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"I knew it, alright Luna you have to go with it," Tina said. "Don't worry he'll crack first, cause they don't know that we know, that they know that we know."

---

Tina said bye to Rachel and Jack and then ran off to the girls' bathroom to meet up with Ginny and Luna. Rachel quickly made her way to the empty classroom.

"Hey," she said to Draco as she entered.

"Hey, I don't know about this," Draco said uncertainly. "What if she doesn't back down first?"

"She will, don't worry," Rachel said walking over to him. "Everything is ready. Oh and Draco I wanted to ask you something about Cedric."

"What about him?" Draco said clearly not happy about the change of subject.

"It's just something Jack said," Rachel said. "You know Cedric was put back into the hospital wing after we got back from work experience and none of the gryffindors had anything to do with it. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Maybe, depends are you angry or not?" Draco asked but Rachel got her answer, she kissed him gently.

"It's nice to know you care, even when I wasn't your girlfriend," Rachel said and then checked the time. "They should be here any minute now, I'm gonna hide. Good luck." Rachel quickly hid behind the front desk, making sure not to make a sound. Luna knocked on the door and walked in after Draco called 'Come in'. She had her hair open and flowing behind her. She had two bottles of butter beer with her.

"I thought we could have a toast," Luna suggested raising the two bottles she had. Draco took one from her and opened it; he took hers from her and opened it for her. They clicked the bottles together. "To you."

"To us," Draco said and the two of them downed the lot in one go. They placed their empty bottles on a nearby table and then looked at each other. "So ..."

"So ..."

"We should kiss now?" Draco said difficultly. Luna hesitated not knowing what to say. "Do you not want to?"

"No, of course I do, just give me a minute," Luna said and walked out the door.

"Oh my God, did you hear her," Draco said to Rachel quietly.

"Don't worry, she's about to crack," Rachel said back to him.

---

"Oh my God, he wants to kiss me," Luna said to Ginny and Tina who were stood outside the classroom.

"He's just trying to make you crack first, but you make sure he backs down first," Ginny said.

"Are you guys not done yet?" Hermione asked walking up to them.

"Look at it this way Hermione, the quicker he cracks, the quicker everybody knows," Tina said.

"Fine, just hurry up," Hermione stated and Luna smoothed her hair before walking back in.

"So, shall we get to the kissing?" Luna asked walking up to Draco, who was now sat on a desk.

"Ok," Draco said placing a hand on her waist uncertainly, she put her hand on his shoulder and leaned forward towards him. He leaned down slightly and gulped. She moved closer to him. "Ok I can't do this." Draco quickly moved back and Luna jumped back smiling.

"Yes! And why can't you do this?" Luna asked smiling knowingly.

"Because I'm in love with Rachel," Draco said and Luna looked shocked, Ginny, Hermione and Tina burst into the room in shock as well and Rachel jumped up from behind the desk.

"What?" Luna said again.

"Yeah, that's right, I love her," Draco said and hugged Rachel as she walked up to him.

"I love you too, Draco," Rachel said to him and hugged him tighter.

"Oh you guys, we thought you were just making out all over the castle, not that you were in love," Tina said.

"Great now everybody knows," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Actually Ron and Harry don't know yet," Rachel said looking at them all. "So we would appreciate it if you didn't tell them yet." Hermione made a face and Tina patted her shoulder sympathetically.

***

"So Harry, day after tomorrow we go home," Ron said as he flew around on his broom alongside Harry. This was probably the last time they would get to do this on the quidditch pitch.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said thinking. "It feels like it was just yesterday, that I got my letter telling me I'd be coming here and now look at us."

"I know, hey at least you stopped having such a bad temper this year," Ron said jokingly making Harry laugh. "At least we don't have to worry about you yelling at random moments." Harry turned around flying over near the stands and facing the grounds.

"Don't worry Ron I – NO, NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Harry shouted looking out towards the grounds.

"What I didn't do anything," Ron said confused.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!" Harry shouted and landed on the pitch with more force then was necessary. Ron landed as well and ran after his best friend completely lost as to what was going on.

* * *

There we go, what do you guys think? Review and let me know. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Oh and just to add a little disclaimer; I don't own 'Friends' and the idea for this chapter was taken from the episode called The One Where Everybody Finds Out. 'Friends' belongs to David Crane and Marta Kauffman, who created the wonderful show.


	25. Farewell to Hogwarts

_**Sorry took s long to update... Had no internet for a while... But before the night is through... You shall have the last Chapters =] Xx**_

* * *

_**Previously on Another Potter? ...**_

"_Don't worry Ron I – NO, NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Harry shouted looking out towards the grounds. _

"_What I didn't do anything," Ron said confused. _

"_GET OFF MY SISTER!" Harry shouted and landed on the pitch with more force then was necessary. Ron landed as well and ran after his best friend completely lost as to what was going on. _

* * *

Chapter 25 – Farewell to Hogwarts

Rachel smiled as Draco tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. They were standing near the lake in the grounds with Rachel's back against a tree and Draco in front of her.

"I can't believe we're going home the day after tomorrow," Rachel said sadly and looked down. Draco lifted her chin up to make her look at him.

"Don't worry, we'll still see each other," Draco said. "And you'll be able to see all of the friends you made here as well."

"Yeah you're right, I- _Oh no_," Rachel said looking at something behind Draco. Draco turned to look but before he could he was pushed to the side and only just managed to stay upright because of the tree he was leaning on.

"You! I saw what you were doing with my sister!" Harry yelled pointing an accusatory finger at Draco as Ron reached them still completely confused. Hermione and Ginny arrived as well. "My enemy turned friend and my sister!"

"No Harry, it's not like that," Rachel pleaded. "Draco's my boyfriend and we love each other."

"Aww my worst enemy turned friend and my sister," Harry said in an accepting tone. Rachel smiled and reached for Harry's hand.

"Really Harry?"

"No!" Harry yelled and stormed off. Rachel ran after him, rushing past a confused Tina and Jack.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as they approached them.

"Harry found out about Rachel and Draco," Hermione explained shaking her head.

"I'm guessing he didn't take it well?" Tina asked. Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"Should I go talk to him?" Draco asked the girls.

"No, let Rachel talk to Harry," Ginny said. "It's best you avoid him for a bit". Draco nodded slowly and leaned against the tree.

"Is someone going to explain to me exactly what is going on?" Ron asked annoyed about not being in the loop.

"Draco and Rachel are together," Hermione explained.

"Oh, I see," Ron said. "How long?"

"Nearly three weeks," Jack said, Tina had told him (They only said not to tell Harry and Ron)

"Are you serious about her?" Ron asked Draco

"Yes, I love her," Draco said and closed his eyes.

"Oh ok, that is surprising," Ron said. "But if care about her and don't hurt her then, I'm ok with that."

"Thanks Ron," Draco said quietly. "Now if only Harry could see that too."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come round," Ron said patting Draco's shoulder.

---

"Harry wait!" Rachel yelled running after him as he turned a corner. "Harry please just talk to me!" Harry finally stopped and turned around to face his sister.

"Draco Malfoy? Really?" Harry asked sceptically.

"You guys are friends now," Rachel stated.

"Doesn't mean I want him to date my sister," Harry said stubbornly.

"Harry come on, be reasonable," Rachel pleaded and Harry just crossed his arms over his chest. "This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"How long?" Harry asked her.

"Um, on Saturday it will be three weeks," Rachel explained quietly.

"WHAT?! Three weeks! Three weeks! How could you not tell me!" Harry yelled and Rachel flinched at the anger in his voice. "You should have asked me if it was alright first!"

"I'm not a child. I don't need your permission Harry," Rachel said. "I can make my own decision about who I date."

"Oh? Really? You chose to date Cedric and look how well that turned out," Harry said and before he could take it back Rachel ran off with tears running down her face. She ran around the corner and up the stairs. She walked into the first door she came upon and noticed it was the library. No one was there except for Madam Pince, who was stocking books. Rachel walked to the back of the library and sat on the floor in the corner. She cast a silencing spell around her and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Harry tried talking to her telepathically but she used the spell - which she had found in a book a while ago, never thinking she would use it – to block him out.

---

"We should get ready for the dance," Ginny suggested. "Do you think Rachel is ok?"

"I don't know," Tina said as the two of them walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "I hope so." They said the password and as the portrait swung open they could clearly hear Hermione's angry voice drifting down from the boys' dormitory.

"... REALLY! HOW COULD YOU? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HARRY!"

Tina and Ginny ran up the stairs and barged into the boys' dormitory and saw Ron sat on his bed shaking his head at Harry, who was shrinking away from Hermione's wrath.

"What did he do?" Ginny asked.

"Well first off, he yelled at her, secondly he said she needed his permission," Ron explained, Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. "Hey you would think he would learn from my mistakes. Anyway lastly he told her she couldn't make a good decision on who to date and brought up Cedric."

"Harry! How could you?" Ginny asked disappointedly.

"That was below the belt," Tina said. "Would you like us to bring up your past failed relationship?" Harry shook his head. "Yeah, didn't think so."

"I didn't mean to," Harry explained. "I was angry and it sort of slipped out."

"Harry, you know why she didn't tell you?" Tina asked and Harry shook his head. "Because Harry, before she came here she didn't have a family. She has only known you for what ten months now. She still doesn't know how you'll react to certain things. I mean your reaction to Cedric when you first found out, wasn't great and you didn't even hate him. So obviously she was worried about your reaction about Draco. She didn't tell anyone, Hermione, me, Ginny and Luna all found out ourselves. She was so afraid that you would get mad at her, that she thought all of us would too. She loves Draco and he loves her. I know it's only been three weeks since they've been dating but they've liked each other for longer and what they have is pretty special. And the last thing she needs now is for you to be a dick, she needs her brother."

"Now come on, get dressed and let's go to the dance so you can sort things out with Rachel," Hermione said and Harry nodded whilst getting up from his bed.

"Hey why don't you apologise telepathically," Ginny suggested when she reached the door.

"He already tried, she blocked him with that spell she found," Hermione explained.

"The one she said she would never use because Harry could never make her that angry?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded. Tina narrowed her eyes at Harry and then turned to walk out the door with the other two girls.

---

"Where is she? I don't see her anywhere," Harry said looking around the great hall.

"She's not here, Draco didn't even come in," Blaise said walking over to them. "He's gone to look for her."

"Harry, wait awhile and see if she comes," Hermione said and Harry nodded. They walked over to a table and sat down.

---

Draco had been looking for Rachel for an hour now and he still couldn't find her. He leaned against a wall and sighed in frustration, trying to figure out where she could have gone.

"Looking for your date?" said a voice from Draco's left. He turned his head and saw Nearly Headless Nick floating half in and half out of the wall next to him. Draco nodded at him in response. "Well then follow me, Mr Malfoy I know where she is. It is Miss Potter, right?" Draco nodded and walked quickly behind the Gryffindor ghost. They arrived at the library and Nick stopped without warning making Draco walk through him and shiver at the ice cold feeling. Nick pointed to the end of the library; Draco thanked him and walked over to his girlfriend. She had her knees pulled up and her face was hidden by them. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder; she turned and put her head in his chest. He used his other hand to stroke her hair soothingly; she sighed and looked up at him. He looked down at her and saw that her eyes were red indicating that she had been crying.

"Am I allowed to hurt your brother?" Draco asked seriously, she shook her head from side to side. "How long have you been here?"

"Umm, right after I finished talking to Harry," Rachel said wrapping both her arms around his waist.

"So that would be like, what noon?" Draco asked.

"I guess so," Rachel said quietly. Draco got up and pulled Rachel with him.

"You need to eat, we'll go to the kitchens," Draco said. Rachel didn't argue with him, she knew it was futile. He put his arm around her waist and walked out of the library and towards the kitchens. They past the great hall quickly and nobody noticed them. Dobby greeted them as they entered the kitchen. They sat down at a table as Dobby brought food over to them. Draco got some parchment off Dobby and wrote a quick note and then folded it into a paper plane and using his wand he send it off. "I learned that at the Ministry, on the first day there."

---

"Is that a paper plane?"Tina asked looking at the paper plane making its way over to them. It landed in front of Blaise. He picked it up and opened it to read what it said.

"Draco found Rachel, he said not to worry," Blaise informed the rest. "He'll bring her to the dance later that is if she wants to come." Harry looked down at the table and Ginny squeezed his hand in reassurance.

---

"You look really good by the way," Rachel said looking at Draco, who was wearing black slacks and a white shirt.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome, where's your tie?" Rachel asked. Draco pulled out a black tie from his pocket.

"The blazer is in the great hall," Draco explained as Rachel got and walked around the table and sat on it in front of him. She took the tie from him and lifted up the collar of the shirt. She started making his tie. "You feeling any better?" Rachel nodded and placed collar back down. "Do you wanna head up to the dance?"

"We'll go in a bit," Rachel said and ran her hands through his hair.

"Where is this amazing dress that you got?" Draco asked. Rachel took out her wand and waved it over herself. She was now sat in front of Draco wearing a peach off the shoulder dress that reached just above her knees. It had a gold belt around it just below her bust with a small diamond buckle. She was wearing gold high heels as well. "You look beautiful and that dress is amazing on you."

"Thank you, now what shall I do with my hair?"

"Nothing, I like it open," Draco said running his fingers through her long ebony locks. She smiled at him and heard another song start in the great hall.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

"I love this song," Rachel said quietly. Draco stood up and held out his hand for her. She took it and he gently pulled her to him and they began to sway to the music.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

---

"Harry, Rachel's over there," Ginny said. Harry looked to see Draco and Rachel walking in holding hands. Everyone looked shocked but said nothing as Harry walked over to them.

"Rach, can I talk to you please?" Harry asked. Rachel nodded and told Draco she'd be right back and walked out into the entrance hall with Harry. "Rach, I'm really sorry I over reacted. It's just that you got hurt last time and I thought that if I had been a better brother then that wouldn't have happened."

"Harry, what happened with Cedric was not your fault," Rachel explained.

"But I'm supposed to protect you," Harry said.

"I know that Harry and you do, very well," Rachel said looking at him. "But you can't always be around. Besides I got over Cedric easily, I think that was mainly cause my feelings for him weren't that strong. I mean I was with him for about four months and I've only been with Draco for about three weeks and yet my feelings for him are so much stronger."

"I get it Rach, I'm really sorry," Harry said yet again. "I should have listened to you instead of just shouting at you. I just don't like it when my friends and family keep things from me."

"Understandable, I promise that from now on no secrets," Rachel said holding out her pinkie. "Except for ones that are to do with other people, in which case it's their choice whether they tell you or not." Harry linked his pinkie with hers.

"Promise," they both smiled and Rachel hugged her brother and they made their way back inside the great hall. Harry walked right over to Draco and held out his hand. Draco shook his hand slightly confused. "I'm sorry about over reacting."

"It's ok I understand," Draco said.

"Good, just make sure you don't hurt her," Harry said. "I mean they don't call me the 'Chosen One' for nothing." Harry walked over to Ginny and pulled her onto the dance floor, which surprised everyone.

"Scared of Harry's threat?" Rachel asked smiling at him.

"I only need to be scared if I planned on hurting you, which I don't," Draco said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you," Rachel said kissing him lightly.

"I love you too," Draco said smiling at her and the fact that the day after tomorrow he would be leaving school with Rachel Potter as his girlfriend, he never thought that would happen.

***

"No, you," Rachel said.

"No way, you," Harry said back.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Hermione asked as she walked over to the group of Gryffindors, Slytherins, two Ravenclaw and two Hufflepuffs.

"Their trying to decide who's gonna tell Sirius about me and Rachel," Draco told her as he wrapped his arms around Rachel. Hermione sat down next to Ron and Neville. "I could tell him."

"That maybe slightly suicidal," Harry said chuckling a little. "Anyway we'll think of something."

"So Neville, how long have you and Hannah been together?" Rachel asked and everyone turned to look at the two, who blushed slightly and then back at Rachel. "What? They said they wanted you guys to know, so I told them I'd take care of it."

"About two weeks," Neville said.

"Cool, how did you know Rachel?" Tina asked her.

"Me and Draco found out," Rachel said nonchalantly.

"How?" Tina asked.

"We saw them kissing," Draco said.

Everyone just sat there and talked, enjoying the some of the last hours they had left in Hogwarts. It was finally time to go to the end of year feast and everyone got up reluctantly. They slowly made their way to the great hall and took their seats at their house tables. Once everyone was settled in Professor McGonagall got everyone's attention. Professor Dumbledore got up and addressed all the students.

"Another year has come and gone. Everyone worked really hard this year and I am very proud. I am especially proud of the out of control singing and I loved the random pirate ship hovering in the great hall (Everyone laughed at this). I would just like to say that I hope you all have a great summer and use that time to relax and have fun and we'll see you in September. Now our seventh year students, I just like to say that I hope you made good memories here and I, along with all the staff wish you good luck for your future careers, wherever they might lead you. Enjoy the feast". Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in. Once the desert had appeared, Rachel got a notebook out of her bag and handed it to Neville.

"Here, write down your address so we can keep in touch," Rachel said. Neville took the quill she gave him and wrote down his address. Rachel then passed it to Dean, then Seamus etc. Once Rachel was done at the Gryffindor table she got up and walked over to the Ravenclaws and got Luna, Lisa and Mandy to write down their addresses as well. Then she walked to the Hufflepuff table and got Hannah and Susan's addresses. Finally she walked over to the Slytherin table and waited as Blaise, Theodore, Jack, Pansy, Millicent, Claire and Daphne wrote down their addresses for her. She thanked them and walked back to the Gryffindor table to eat some desert.

The feast was now over and everyone started making their way back to their dormitories. The seventh years stood in the entrance hall talking to each other.

"Right guys, I think we should all meet here after breakfast," Rachel said to all her friends. "Before we get on the carriages." Everyone nodded and said their good nights. Rachel turned to Draco. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Draco said.

"Good night," Rachel said and kissed Draco softly. He walked off with the rest of the slytherins towards the dungeons. Rachel walked with her fellow Gryffindors, Luna, Lisa and Mandy up the stairs. About half way up they said good night to the three Ravenclaws and headed up to the Gryffindor tower. They walked into the common room and quietly walked up to their dormitories. Parvati and Lavender were already in bed when Hermione, Tina and Rachel arrived. They got changed into their pyjamas and climbed into their beds.

"Good night Rach, Hermione," Tina said quietly.

"Good night Tina, Hermione," Rachel said just as quietly.

"Good night Rach, Tina," Hermione said and turned out the lights.

---

"Harry, are you still awake?" Ron asked.

"Yeah Ron, everyone else is asleep," Harry replied looking up at his canopy.

"We've spent seven years here and a lot has happened in those seven years," Ron said obviously reminiscing.

"Yeah I know, Hogwarts was my first real home," Harry stated. "It'll be weird not coming back." The both of them fell silent thinking about the last seven years of their lives and eventually fell asleep in their four poster beds for the last time.

***

"Ok, let's go," Hermione said looking around at her dormitory where she spent the last seven years. A tear fell down her face and she wiped it away quickly as she walked down to the common room with Tina and Rachel. Tina was holding a camera, which she had been using for the last week without anyone but Jack realising it. Once they got to the common room, they looked around and Tina took some pictures. After a couple of minutes they walked out of the common room. Tina took a picture of the Fat Lady as well and they all bid her farewell and she took out a handkerchief to dab at her eyes. They walked down the stairs looking around at everything, like they had done on their first day here and Tina continued to take pictures. They met Luna, Lisa and Mandy along the way. They walked into the entrance hall where their Slytherin and Hufflepuff friends were waiting. They all gathered round and Tina took some pictures of everyone and Hermione used a spell to make the camera hover and take a picture with everyone in it. Then they all walked into the great hall for the last time to eat their breakfast.

After breakfast they all met in the entrance hall again to say a proper goodbye as they may not get the chance later. They all walked over to the carriages and got in. As the thestral drawn carriages pulled away from Hogwarts, all of them turned to look at Hogwarts for the last time.

They boarded the Hogwarts Express and attempted to get a compartment to themselves. The train finally set of from Hogsmeade village and made its way towards London and away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Read and Review Please =]


	26. Moving Ahead

Chapter 26 – Moving Ahead

The Hogwarts Express pulled in to Kings' Cross Station and everyone got up and started to get all their things together. Once they stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ they looked around for their families. They spotted Mr and Mrs Weasley standing next to Sirius and Hermione's parents. They started making their way through the crowd towards them. Draco gave Rachel a quick kiss and told her he'd see her soon and walked off towards his parents.

"Sirius!" Harry and Rachel said together as they reached him, he was hugging Tina. He turned to them smiling.

"Harry, Rachel," Sirius said hugging them at the same time. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah lots, but it's over now," Rachel said sadly.

"I know, I was sad when I had to leave as well," Sirius said. Rachel turned to face Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both," Rachel said to them as Tina finished saying Hello and went to talk to Hermione's parents. Mrs Weasley pulled her into a big hug.

"No need for formalities dear, you're one of the family now," Mrs Weasley said. Mr Weasley shook hands with Rachel and she smiled at both of them. "You should come over soon and meet the rest of the family". Rachel nodded and agreed to come over very soon and then she went to say hello to Hermione's parents and saw Tina talking to Jack's parents. Rachel saw Draco saying bye to Blaise and then he waved at her and disapparated along with his parents. Blaise and his mum followed suit. Hermione said bye to everyone and then left the station with her parents. Mr and Mrs Weasley said bye next and disapparated, Ron put his arms around Ginny and disapparated after them.

"All right let's get going," Sirius said to Harry, Rachel and Tina. "Tina, Rachel, you both don't know where we are headed so side-along apparition is probably best." They nodded at him and he took out his wand waving it over their luggage sending it home first and then put his arm around Tina and Harry put his arm around Rachel and they disapparated home.

---

"Here read this, both of you and memorise what it says," Sirius said handing a small piece of parchment to Tina. She looked at it with Rachel looking over her shoulder. The parchment said in big loopy writing:

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Rachel and Tina both looked up as Sirius took the parchment and set alight with the tip of his wand. They saw a number ten, eleven and thirteen but no twelve.

"Where's number twe-" Rachel began but stopped when number twelve suddenly appeared in front of them pushing the other houses, but the residents in those houses didn't seem to notice. "The fidielus charm, of course." They walked through the gate and up the steps to the door of their new home.

"You restored the door," Harry stated looking at the now brand new looking mahogany door in front of them with a silver number 12 on it. The silver door knocker was now a phoenix instead of the serpent it was before. Sirius unlocked the door and they walked inside.

"You'll be able to apparate inside of the house now," Sirius said as they all looked around.

"I see you've been busy Sirius," Harry said looking around and the cream colour walls and all the restored furniture. "You got rid of the umbrella stand?"

"Yep, Tonks wasn't the only one tripping over it. The living room is through the door at the end on the left, the other one leads to the basement where the kitchen is," Sirius explained. "Come on let me show you your rooms." They walked up the stairs and reached the first floor landing. "On the first floor we gave the Drawing room and in it are my big plasma TV with my PS3 as well. There are also a couple of guest rooms on this floor and a bathroom." They walked up to the second floor and stopped yet again. "I have sort of added a few things to make the house more comfortable for all of us. If you go through the right you'll find your room Harry, I've changed it a little. Through the left you girls will find your rooms. Third floor just has a few guest rooms and my room as well. All of our bedrooms have our names on them. So go on and let me know what you think." They all left to go to their rooms. Harry walked over to the door that said 'Harry's Room' on it and walked into the familiar room. The room looked bigger, in fact it was bigger. Harry looked around and saw that he now had a king size four poster bed with scarlet hangings. There was a set of drawers, which had Hedwig's cage on it and a desk as well. He walked over and let Hedwig out. On each side of his room there was a door. He went to the one on the left and saw that it was a walk in closet and his trunk was in there. The door on the right turned out to be an en suite bathroom. There were photographs of his parents, Sirius and Lupin around his room. He walked out to thank Sirius.

Both Tina and Rachel had and en suite bathroom in their rooms as well. Their rooms were next to each others, they were extremely happy about the walk in wardrobes. The layout for their rooms was the same as Harry's. They had a king size four poster bed as well, but Tina's hangings were red with gold Manchester United logos all over it and Rachel had green hangings. Rachel had the same photographs in frames around her room as well. Tina had some of the same photographs but she also had photos of her mum and some of her mum with Sirius. Tina and Rachel walked up to Sirius and gave him a big hug.

"I'm glad you like your rooms," Sirius said hugging them back and smiling. "All right let's head down to the kitchen, Kreacher has prepared a wonderful dinner for us." The four of them made their way down to the basement where they could smell the delicious food. They greeted Kreacher happily and sat down to eat their dinner together.

***

"Come on Harry," Tina said pulling at his arms to get him out of his seat at the dining table.

"But I don't want to," Harry said looking for help. Sirius had already left work at the Ministry, where he worked with the Aurors helping them to find criminals having once been one.

"Please Harry," Rachel said and pouted, Tina joined in.

"Fine, let's go," Harry said getting up and making sure he had his wand.

"Kreacher, we'll be back for dinner," Rachel said walking over to the house-elf. "We'll see you later."

"Kreacher hopes you all have fun," Kreacher said bowing at them. They nodded and then disapparated to Diagon Alley.

"Ok first things first, we're going to Gringotts to exchange wizard money into muggle money," Rachel said happily as they walked over to Gringotts.

"Yeah and then it's off to Muggle London to get Harry a new wardrobe," Tina said and dragged Harry along with her. Harry groaned knowing that this was going to be a long day.

***

Sirius apparated into the hallway of his house and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Harry was there helping Kreacher with dinner.

"Hello Harry, Kreacher," Sirius said walking over to them. "Need any help."

"No we're done now," Harry said.

"Tina and Rachel still out?"

"Yep, I don't know if they'll be home for dinner or not," Harry said. "I was with them and the others in the morning but then I went out with Ginny."

"Don't worry about it, the girls are probably still shopping," Sirius said laughing. They sat down and had their dinner and then helped with the dishes. Harry and Sirius then walked upstairs to the first floor and went in the drawing room. The room had a big Plasma TV against the back wall with a PS3 underneath it. There were big cushions in the centre of the room. The back wall still had the Tapestry on the wall, which Sirius had agreed to keep by making a deal with Kreacher about it. Sirius sat down in front of the TV as Harry went to the DVD shelf on the side to pick out a movie to watch. With the help of Tina and Rachel Sirius' collection had grown immensely and so had Harry's.

It was around about 11 o'clock when Tina and Rachel finally walked through the door.

"Hey," Rachel and Tina said together entering the drawing room.

"Hey, did you girls have fun?" Sirius asked as they walked over and sat down next to them.

"Yeah it was great," Tina said. "You're watching 'At Worlds End', I love Jack Sparrow."

"Me too," Sirius said agreeing and they watched the end of the film before calling it a night and heading off to bed. Sirius said good night to them and walked up the stairs to the third floor. Harry and Tina followed Rachel to her room.

"How did you both end up coming home at the same time?" Harry asked sitting on Rachel's bed along with Tina and Rachel.

"I told her to let me know when she was done," Tina explained as Rachel looked through a bag that was on her bed. "Then we met up and came home together."

"Is that from Draco?" Harry asked pointing at the silver chain around her neck that had a silver 'D' attached to it. The 'D' had emeralds and rubies on it.

"Yes, it is," Rachel said smiling. "The emeralds and rubies represent Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Very nice," Tina said.

"Sirius is gonna see that," Harry said indicating the necklace again.

"No he won't, I put a concealment charm on it," Rachel explained. "With Hermione's help, we readjusted it so only people who know about us can see it."

"Ok, am glad you had fun," Harry said getting up. "Well, good night." Harry walked out of the room.

"What did you get Draco for your 1 month anniversary?" Tina asked.

"A watch, that has a 'R' just like this 'D' on it," Rachel explained. "It's behind the face of the watch."

"You're not gonna celebrate every month that you're together are you?" Tina asked curiously.

"No, we decided that the first month was important," Rachel said as she put all the bags she had away in to her wardrobe. "We're just gonna celebrate when we've been together six months, which will be 6th December and then after that every year."

"Why is it the 6th, I thought you got together on Draco's birthday?"

"We did, but it was after midnight when the party ended, so it was the 6th of June," Rachel said coming back over to the bed.

"Oh ok, I get it," Tina said getting up. "Well good night Rach, sleep tight."

"Good night, Tina,"

**R: Good night Harry**

**H: Good night Rach**

***

"Good morning," Sirius said as Harry, Rachel and Tina entered the kitchen sleepily. "Waking up early paid off today." They looked up at him as he pointed to the three barn owls sitting on the table. They quickly ran over and took the letters addressed to them. They quickly opened them up to read them.

_NASTY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TEST RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED__:_

_Charms O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts O_

_Herbology E_

_Potions E_

_Transfiguration E_

_RACHEL LILY POTTER HAS ACHIEVED__:_

_Arithimancy E_

_Care of Magical Creatures O_

_Charms O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts O_

_Herbology E_

_Potions O_

_Transfiguration O_

_TINA ISABELLA BLACK HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Ancient Runes O_

_Care of Magical Creatures E_

_Charms O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts O_

_Herbology E_

_Potions O_

_Transfiguration O_

"Well done all of you," Sirius said looking over their results. "I'm so proud of you." He hugged them all and they sat done and had breakfast before Sirius had to leave to go to work. After that they went to the living room to use the floo network to talk to the Weasleys. Harry grabbed some floo powder of the mantel piece and threw it into the fire, he crouched down in front of it and stuck his head in and said 'The Burrow'.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said seeing Harry's head floating in the fireplace. Ron walked over to the fireplace to talk to him.

"Hey Ginny, Ron," Harry said as Ron took a seat in front of him. "How did you do Ron?"

"Not bad, I got four Exceeds Expectations and an Outstanding in charms," Ron said happily. "What about you?"

"The same, except I got an Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts as well," Harry replied. "So both of us qualified for Auror training." Ron smiled nodding his head.

"Well done Harry," Ginny said. "What did Rachel and Tina get?"

"They got 5 Outstandings and 2 Exceeds Expectations, one in Herbology," Harry explained. "The other one for Tina is Care of Magical Creatures and for Rachel its Arithimancy."

"Well, tell them I said well done," Ginny said.

"Yeah same here," Ron said. "Oh and mum said to tell you that all of you are invited over for dinner tomorrow to celebrate our results."

"Ok, we'll be there,"

"Good, cause Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and his girlfriend Audrey are coming over," Ginny explained. "So they'll finally be able to meet them."

"Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Tell your mum and dad we said hi," Harry said getting ready to pull back.

"Ok, will do," Ron said.

"Bye," Ginny and Ron said together as Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace.

"Hey, what did he say?" Tina asked as Rachel sat on the floor writing.

"Same as me, but only one Outstanding in Charms," Harry explained sitting down on the floor. "Oh and we're going over to the burrow tomorrow for dinner to celebrate our results."

"Cool, we just got a letter from Hermione," Tina explained pointing at the letter on the floor. "She got all seven Outstandings."

"Figures," Harry said smiling.

"All right, here you go Hedwig take this to Hermione," Rachel said tying a letter to her leg. Hedwig spread her wings and flew out the open window. Tina approached the fire place next and talked to Jack and found out that he got three Exceeds Expectations and Three Outstandings. Then Rachel talked to Draco and found out that he got four Outstandings and two Exceeds Expectations in Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts. After that they decided to talk to Neville, then Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lisa, Hannah, Susan, Mandy, Millicent, Pansy, Claire and Daphne. Once they were done talking to everyone, they sat down on the couch and relaxed. Then an official looking owl swooped in through the window and dropped a letter into Harry's lap. He opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_After receiving your NEWT results we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Auror training, which will begin in August. _

_We would like to ask you to come to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow at 12 o'clock to finalise everything. At reception ask for Sirius Black._

_Yours sincerely _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Head Auror_

_Auror Department, Ministry of Magic._

"Well done, Harry," Rachel said and hugged Harry along with Tina. "Told you you'd get in."

"Ask for Sirius Black?" Tina asked amused. "What did he forget you live with him."

"I think they just send the same letter to everyone who got in," Rachel said. As she sat back down two grey owls flew in through the window and dropped a letter into Rachel's lap and one in Tina's as well. They opened their letters and Harry read Rachel's over her shoulder.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We received your NEWT results this morning and after looking over your impressive results we are pleased to inform you that you will begin your Healer training in August. _

_We would also like to ask you to come in tomorrow at 11 o'clock to finalise everything. When you come in report to Healer Monica Stewart. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Emma Burke_

_St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries._

"Mine's the same as well," Tina said looking at Rachel's letter.

"Well done both of you," Harry said. "Hey why don't we go out for lunch today?"

"Sure sounds good to me," Rachel said getting up, followed by Tina and Harry.

***

Rachel and Tina followed Healer Stewart along with others who were due to start their healer training as well. They walked into a room and took seats around the table that was there. Healer Stewart handed out forms to everyone and told them to read through and fill in all the information. Once that was done she collected all the forms from them.

"Now that the paper work is out of the way, let me explain what is going to happen," Healer Stewart said to all of them. "Your training will begin on Monday 3rd August. You will be expected to arrive at reception by 9 o'clock every morning. You should leave at about 6 or 7 pm every evening but you may be asked to stay late from time to time. You will get Sundays off, so use that time to relax as the rest of the week will be hard work. The first couple of months will be spent in all departments and after you get through that successfully, then you can specialise in a particular department. That is all the information that I need to give you. Are there any questions before I take you on a quick tour of the Hospital?" No one raised their hands so Healer Stewart stood up and indicated for them to follow her. They walked off to the elevators to go to all the different floors.

---

"Hey, there's Hermione and Draco," Ron said to Harry as they walked over to them in the Atrium of the Ministry.

"Hey guys, how did everything go?" Harry asked them.

"Pretty good," Hermione said happily. "The both of us start work in Magical Law Enforcement in a week's time."

"That's good, our training doesn't start till August 10th," Harry explained.

"That's great, you get plenty of time to enjoy summer," Draco said bitterly. "What do you guys wanna now?"

"Hmm let me think," Ron said with a thoughtful expression.

**H: Hey where are you guys?**

**R: We're in the Pizza Hut that we went to during work experience. **

**H: Oh yeah I remember where it is. Ok we're on our way.**

**R: Cool, T said to make sure Jack and Blaise know, they're at the Ministry as well. **

**H: Ok will do.**

"We're going to Pizza Hut," Harry explained. "Rach and Tina are already there." Jack and Blaise walked up to them. "Hey guys, we're going to Pizza Hut, what do you say?" Harry asked and both boys responded by nodding their heads.

"Did you guys get everything sorted out?" Hermione asked as they walked over to the apparation spot.

"Yeah, we start work in about a week," Jack explained. "We're working in the Department for International Magical Co-operation."

They disapparated to Muggle London to meet the girls.

---

"Oh come in dears," Mrs Weasley said ushering Harry, Rachel, Tina, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Blaise and Jack in. "Everybody else is already here, they're all in the backyard." They said their hellos to Mrs Weasley and walked out to the backyard where quite a few tables had been put together to make one long table. Mr Weasley was already sat at the table conversing with Sirius, Remus and Percy. Severus was talking to Lucius, while Narcissa was talking to Andromeda and Tonks and had Teddy in her lap. Narcissa smiled at Teddy and he changed his hair colour, so that it now matched hers. Fred and George were on the grass entertaining Maddie and Ginny along with Ted. Bill and Charlie were talking about Romania as Fleur talked to her sister Gabrielle about school. They walked over to join everyone with Ron in the lead.

"I'll introduce you to everyone you don't know," Ron said as he walked over to where Bill was sat. "Hey guys, this is Rachel and Tina. Tina's boyfriend Jack and our friends Blaise and Draco and of course you already know Harry and Hermione." He pointed at everyone as he said this and then turned to introduce his brothers. "This is my eldest brother Bill and his wife Fleur. My brother Charlie, who works in Romania and that's Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister. That's Percy over there with his girlfriend Audrey." They all greeted each other warmly and Tina pointed out to Rachel and Hermione that Gabrielle was eyeing up Blaise. Mrs Weasley and Sandra bought the food out and asked everyone to take a seat so that they could eat.

"So what are all of you doing now that school iz over?" Gabrielle asked in a French accent.

"Well me and Rach are training to be healers," Tina began. "Harry and Ron are training to be Aurors."

"Me and Draco start work in Magical Law Enforcement soon," Hermione added. "And Jack and Blaise here are going to start work in the Department of International Magical Co-operation."

"What about you?" Rachel asked. "You're still in school right?"

"Oui, I just finished my sixth year," Gabrielle explained. "One more year left."

"You go to Beaubatons, right?" Blaise asked and Gabrielle nodded. "You were at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament, Fleur's underwater hostage. Am I right?"

"Oui," Gabrielle said.

After dinner was over, the tables and chairs were vanished to be replaced by comfy lawn chairs instead. Everyone sat around talking to each other enjoying the summer. Rachel walked inside to go to the bathroom. Once she was done she headed back downstairs and made her way back to the backyard but was stopped by Draco. She placed her arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"When are you gonna tell Sirius?" Draco asked her and pulled her closer to him.

"I don't know yet," Rachel replied.

"You do wanna tell him, don't you?"

"What of course I do, I'm just thinking when it's best," Rachel replied. "A time when he can't overreact. But I will tell him, don't worry." Draco smiled at her and pulled her face towards him and kissed her.

"You're dating Malfoy?" They turned their heads to see Sirius standing there with Remus and Tonks. Rachel nodded in reply.

"That's wonderful," Tonks said to them both happily. Remus said nothing and just smiled at them.

"Remus, did you know about this?" Sirius asked him.

"Well, yes I did," Remus began. "They made sort of obvious at the dance."

"Sirius, can I talk to you?" Rachel said and Sirius nodded. The other three walked outside to join the rest. "Ok look, I wasn't sure how you were gonna react so I was trying to find the perfect time to tell you. So yeah I'm dating Draco and I really like him, so could you be nice please?"

"Define 'really like'?"

"I love him Sirius and he loves me," Rachel answered, Sirius looked a little shocked.

"Oh well then I guess I could try to be nice," Sirius said to her quietly. Rachel hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank you Sirius, you're the best," Rachel said happily and Sirius hugged her back. They walked back out to join the rest. Everyone looked up as they arrived waiting for the verdict, Rachel gave them all a huge smile and they understood. Sirius walked over to Draco and talked to him. Draco then walked over to Rachel smiling.

"He threaten you like Harry?" Rachel asked walking over to the chair she had previously occupied.

"Yep, and now everybody knows," Draco said smiling happily and sat down next to her. Rachel entwined her fingers with his.

**H: Everything is ok now**

**R: Everything is perfect**

Rachel looked over at her brother who smiled at her and she smiled back.

The End


	27. Epilogue

**Here is the Epilogue ... I hope you like it =]**

Epilogue

**19 Years, One Month and One Week Later **

Rachel hurried into the room her long black hair swishing behind her. As she walked in all seven heads turned in her direction.

"Did you get it?" Tina asked.

"Yep, I got something blue," Rachel answered holding out a silver hair clip with a blue flower on it. She walked over and handed it to Tina, who neatly placed it in the bride's hair. Sandra placed the veil on her head and straightened it out. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked straightening out her dress as she stood up. She was wearing a knee length lavender dress.

"It's Andrew, Hermione," said a voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in," Luna replied. The door opened to reveal a boy with platinum blond hair and emerald green eyes.

"The bridesmaids are done sorting everything out, they said to let you know," Andrew said casually. "Oh and Mum, can Mia come in here?"

"Of course she can," Rachel said. "Tell the bridesmaids to hurry up and come here."

"Will do," Andrew said and walked out the door. A second later a little girl, with long black hair and stormy grey eyes walked over to Rachel. She looked no older than seven. She was followed in by a boy and a girl about her age. Both of them had brown hair and brown eyes and were obviously twins. They walked over to Tina and pulled on her red strapless dress.

"Mum, when do we get cake?" the little boy asked and the girl nodded in agreement to her brother's question.

"Not until the reception Eric," Tina said. The girl opened her mouth to say something. "The reception is after the wedding ceremony is over, Crystal. And that hasn't even started." The twins looked slightly disappointed and walked over to talk to Mia as there was another knock on the door. Gabrielle got up and opened the door and a dark skinned young women walked in with a Latino woman, followed by a teenage Latino girl, all three of them were wearing long peach coloured dresses. The teenage girl walked over to Tina.

"Hey Tina, can you sort my hair out?" the girl asked. "Tony, the idiot pulled it."

"Gabriella Snape, what have I told you about calling your brother an idiot?" Sandra asked.

"Sorry Mum," Gabriella said as Tina quickly fixed her hair. Then Gabriella walked over to the bride. "How do you feel my dear sister? Not getting cold feet are you?"

"No not at all," the bride replied calmly.

**H: Everything is ready, Severus is waiting outside the room for Maddie.**

**R: Cool, I'll tell you when we're ready.**

"Right let's get this show on the road," Rachel said getting up and checking her appearance. She was wearing a long green strapless dress that reached about mid calf. She fixed her daughter's hair (She had a peach hair band in her hair) and checked to make sure she hadn't spoilt her flower girl dress, which was also peach. She grabbed her hand and walked out of the room followed by the rest. Severus was stood outside wearing a black suit. Rachel turned to a fifteen year old girl with long blonde hair and green grey eyes, who was wearing a blue knee length dress. "Lily, where is everybody else?"

"They've all gone inside Mum," Lily answered.

"Ok, you go inside as well," Rachel said. "We'll be there in a minute." Lily nodded and walked inside the church.

"All right so Maisy, the maid of honour you stand here," Tina said pointing her in the right place. Gabrielle and Luna walked inside to take their seats as well. "Vanessa you stand in front and Gabriella you stand in front of her." Both did as they were told. "Crystal and Mia, you both stand in front of Gabriella and when she says you walk in and throw the flowers around. Just like we practised ok?" Both girls nodded and Rachel passed them each a small basket of flowers. "Maddie come and stand with Severus." Maddie walked out wearing a long white gown and walked over to Severus.

"You look beautiful," Severus said to her making her smile.

"Thanks Sevvy," Maddie said happily.

"Eric, you stand behind Maddie and hold her train as she walks in," Hermione said.

"Ok," Eric replied and walked behind Maddie. "There's no train here."

"She didn't mean an actual train," Ginny said walking over to him. She picked up the train of Maddie's dress and held it out to him. "She meant this, it's called a train too."

"Oh, I got it," Eric said and took the train out of Ginny's hand. Three teenage boys walked in laughing, one had brown hair and blue/grey eyes and the other two boys were dark skinned, one with blue eyes, the other with brown eyes.

"Ryan, Fred, Hayden, why aren't you boys inside?" Hermione demanded. "The ceremony is about to start."

"Well, we were just checking the scenery Aunt Hermione," said the dark skinned boy with brown eyes.

"Scenery Fred?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"To see what we had to work with," replied the other dark skinned boy.

"Work with for what?" Ginny asked.

"Nice going Hayden," said the third boy, who was obviously Ryan. He looked at Tina, who had her eyes narrowed at him. "Um yeah we're just going to go inside now." He walked off quickly with the other two.

"I think you scared him," Ginny said to Tina.

"He's my son, he knows what that look means," Tina stated and checked everything quickly. "Ok everything is set, let's go." Ginny, Hermione and Sandra walked inside followed by Rachel and Tina, who quickly took seats next to their husbands. The music started and Crystal and Mia walked in looking adorable and throwing flowers around. Once they had reached the end, Gabriella walked in, then Vanessa and then Maisy. The music changed and Maddie walked in with Severus and Eric behind them holding her train. Everyone stood up as she did and Rachel looked over at the groom, who had brown hair and bright blue eyes that were currently shining with happiness. Once Maddie reached the front Severus placed her hand in the grooms and took his seat. Eric set her train down and walked over to his mum.

"Was that right?" Eric asked his mum.

"Yes it was," Tina replied and fixed the tie he was wearing.

The priest got up and started the ceremony.

"... Do you Mike David Parker take Maddeline Jennifer Martin to be your wife, to have and to hold ..."

"Weddings are so boring," Ryan whispered to Fred Jr and Hayden.

"I know, why do girls like them so much?" Hayden asked quietly.

"Shush, be quite boys," Gabrielle whispered.

"Sorry Mum," Hayden said quietly and turned to face the front.

"... I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said at last. Mike lifted the veil and kissed Maddie, making everyone cheer.

"Time for cake!" Crystal, Eric and Mia said together.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Mia looks like Draco and Rachel I would think that they were triplets," Ginny said amused.

"They just spend way too much time together," Tina said. "We do live on the same street."

"Lizzie come here, we have to apparate to the reception," Ginny said to a small girl with flaming red hair and bright brown eyes.

"Ok mum," Lizzie said and held onto her mum. "What about James and Al?"

"They're coming with me," Harry said to his daughter as everyone started disapparating with their families. Ginny disapparted with Lizzie, followed by Harry, James and Al. Hermione disapparated with Rose and Ron followed with Hugo. Gabrielle took her daughter Michelle and Blaise followed with Hayden.

"I'll take Ryan and Alessandra, you bring the twins," Jack said to his wife. Tina nodded and watched him disapparate with her son and daughter.

"Come on Lily, Andrew," Draco said and diaspparated with the two of them. Tina took a hold of the twins as Rachel picked up Mia and they disapparated as well.

---

They apparated into a big white tent, where the reception was being held and took their seats at the circular tables. Maddie and Mike sat down at the rectangular table at the back of the tent. Severus, Sandra, Gabriella and Antonio sat down next to them along with Mike's parents. Food was brought out and everyone began to eat and talk to each other.

"Seriously though, all the professors at Hogwarts are people we know," Dominique said to the rest.

"What do you mean?" a girl with a thick Romanian accent asked them.

"Well, my dad is the transfiguration teacher, Remus teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts," Ryan began to explain. "Uncle Draco has been teaching Potions for the last four years, Blaise teaches Ancient Runes now, Neville teaches Herbology and Dean teaches Muggle Studies."

"Yeah he's right Kate. And now Aunt Tina and my mum are gonna be teaching there as well," Lily added. "I don't really mind, it's just that we seem to know all the professors at Hogwarts. They're all here."

"They can't all be here," Kate said.

"Believe me they are," Dominique said. "The only professors that are not here are professors Sinistra, Binns and Diggory."

"Exactly Professor Gusteau, the Divination teacher is over there," said a dark skinned girl.

"Where Roxy?" Kate asked looking around.

"There the one sat next to that French guy," Roxanne replied pointing in the right direction. "I think that's her husband. Anyway professor Gusteau went to school with our parents."

"Yeah, mum said they were in the same dormitory," Lily answered. "Apparently she married one of the guys from Beaubatons."

"Well I guess you really do know all the professors at your school," Kate replied. "I don't know any of the professors at my school in Romania. And I never see them at holidays."

"That may be because you spend your holidays in England," said a dark skinned boy with blue eyes.

"That is true Lorcan," Kate replied.

"I think it's kinda cool," Al said. "I mean even Professor Dumbledore is here. I'm named after him."

"So I guess you're excited about starting school then?" Kate asked Al.

"Yeah, I can't wait," Al said happily.

"That's good, what about you Rose and Andrew?"

"Yeah, I am well excited," Andrew replied with a big grin.

"I can't wait either," Rose said excitedly. "We're going to Diagon Alley next week to get our books and quills and potion ingredients and robes."

"You know the three professors that aren't here?" Andrew asked and everyone around the big circular table nodded. "How come?"

"Well, I know that professor Sinistra goes away during the holidays," James said. "Her family lives abroad."

"Why do you know that?" Al asked his brother, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, professor Binns is a ghost and he doesn't leave the castle," Lily said. "And I don't really know about professor Diggory but dad doesn't like him. Actually no one really does, but dad doesn't even talk to him."

"Hey Lily what is your mum gonna teach?" James asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures," Lily said. "The class is gonna love her. It will probably make OWL year somewhat easier for me."

"Oh and my mum is the new Charms professor," Alessandra said. "Since professor Flitwick retired."

The best man got up and made his speech and then Maisy, the maid of honour gave hers before asking the bride and groom to step up for their first dance together as husband and wife. Other couples got up and started dancing as well.

"Would you like to dance?" Draco asked his wife holding out his hand.

"I would love to," Rachel replied taking his hand and allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor. Tina and Jack got up to dance as well followed by Ginny and Harry, Hermione and Ron, Dean and Luna, and Blaise and Gabrielle.

"Ally, when do we get cake?" Eric asked coming over to the table to talk to his sister. The other little kids at his table looked up in anticipation.

"Probably once they've cut it," Alessandra replied. "It should be soon, just be patient."

"Ok, fine," Eric said and walked back to his table, which was next to his sister's.

The DJ announced that the next few songs will be for the father – daughter dance. Draco walked over.

"I'm gonna dance with your sister first and then I'll dance with you ok?" Draco asked Lily, she nodded her head smiling. Draco walked over and took Mia's hand. Jack took Crystal's, Harry took Elizabeth's, Ron took Rose's, Fred took Amy's and George took Roxanne's, Sirius took Juliet's [**Sirius got remarried, Juliet is Tina's half sister**], Arthur took Ginny's, Lucius took Rachel's, Mr Rainey took Tina's, Xenophillius took Luna's. Percy walked over to them.

"Molly, Lucy, who wants to go first?" Percy asked his daughters. Lucy got up and took her father's hand and walked onto the dance floor.

---

"So Mrs Malfoy, Mrs Rainey looking forward to September?" Dumbledore asked the two as he sat down at their table.

"Yeah I can't wait," Tina said.

"I love Hogwarts," Rachel said. "And this way the whole family is there as well."

"Of course, well I can't be happier to have both of you around," Dumbledore said. "Hagrid does love teaching but it is getting a bit tiresome for him to teach and do all his game keeping duties. How are your children doing?"

"They're doing well, Lily starts her OWLs this year," Rachel said. "Andrew's just excited about going to Hogwarts and Mia is excited that she gets to go even though she's only seven."

"I know, the twins are happy about that as well," Tina said. "Alessandra is happy to be returning and Ryan starts his sixth year." Dumbledore looked around the table at the rest.

"Al's happy about starting Hogwarts as well," Ginny said to Dumbledore. "And James is happy to return just like Ally."

"Rose is excited as well," Hermione stated. "And even more so cause she's the first one out of her and Hugo to go to Hogwarts."

The bride and groom got up to cut the cake, everyone clapped as they did and the little kids cheered knowing that this meant they could finally have some cake.

---

It was finally time to toss the bouquet and all the single females above the age of 17 got ready to catch it. Maddie turned so that her back was to them and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. It went flying and was caught by Victoire, who smiled happily glancing at Teddy Lupin, unnoticed by anyone and walked over to the rest.

"Looks like we know, whose wedding we're going to next," Molly said smiling at her cousin.

"Doesn't she need a guy for that?" Lily asked. "Oh look they're leaving for their honeymoon. Come on let's go say bye." They walked over to say bye to the happy couple and then went back inside.

***

"How we getting there, mum?" Mia asked her mum as they waited on platform 9 ¾ for everyone to get their luggage sorted out.

"We are gonna apparate later," Rachel said to her daughter. "Your dad is already there." She looked over at the clock and noticed that the train would be leaving soon. She got Lily and Andrew settled in and watched as the others did the same. She saw Fred and Angelina waving to George, Amy must have already gotten onto the train. Stood with them were George and Alicia, Roxanne hopped on the train after George. Fred Jr was stood nearby with Hayden and Ryan. Tina got Alessandra settled in and walked over to Rachel and Mia. Harry and Ginny came over to them with Al, Elizabeth, Sirius, his wife Maria and Juliet walked over as James ran off to put his things away. Hermione and Ron walked over to them with Rose and Hugo. Rose was already wearing her Hogwarts' robes.

"Hey!" James called walking up to them quickly. "Teddy's back there. Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!" He looked up at the adults disappointed by their lack of reaction. "Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing –"

"You interrupted them?" Ginny asked. "You are so like Ron –"

"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added trying to make himself clear.

"Oh it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Elizabeth ecstatically.

"Yeah it would", Juliet said smiling. She ran over to Ryan, Hayden and Fred.

Harry checked his watch for the time.

"It's nearly eleven, come on," Harry said and helped Al get settled.

"Have fun and give Neville our love," Ginny said to James.

"I can't give a professor my love," James said.

"But you know Neville," Ginny explained.

"Yeah outside but at Hogwarts he's professor Longbottom," James explained. "I can't walk into Herbology and give the professor love." James shook his head at his mother and allowed his mother to kiss him and then hugged his dad quickly before jumping onto the train. Rose and Al joined Andrew in his compartment. Juliet and the boys said their farewells and boarded the train. A whistle sounded signalling that the train was ready to leave. The kids all leaned out the windows and waved bye to their families as the train took off. All the parents waved at their children before disapparting away.

"When are you guys leaving?" Hermione asked Tina and Rachel.

"About four or five-ish," Rachel said. "As long as we're there when the feast starts, its fine."

"Ok, well I have to get to work," Hermione said. "So let me know how everything goes." Hermione hugged Rachel, Tina, Mia and the twins and left after saying bye to the rest.

"I'm off as well," Ron said. "Am just gonna drop Hugo off at Mum's. See you at work Harry." He disapparated with Hugo.

"You lot have fun at Hogwarts, we'll see you at Christmas," Sirius said to his daughters, him and his wife hugged Rachel, Tina and the kids, said bye to the rest and disapparated.

"Yeah see you at Christmas girls! Have a good day at work. I'll see you later." Ginny said, hugging the girls and pecking Harry on the lips. He kissed Lizzie on the forehead before they disapparated.

"Let me know straight away how everything goes," Harry said turning to his sister.

**R: Sir yes sir!**

**H: Haha**

"Have fun," Harry said to all of them. He hugged the twins and Mia and then Tina.

"We always have fun," Tina said smiling mischievously. Harry hugged his sister next.

"Don't worry we'll take care of them," Rachel said reassuring her twin. "You also have the other professors." Harry smiled and after a final bye disaaparated to work. Rachel turned to Tina. "We have about five six hours to kill, what do you wanna do?"

"We could go shop for a bit?" Tina suggested. Rachel nodded in reply. "Is that ok with you guys?" She looked at her twins and Mia. They all nodded in response and grabbed their mums' hands. Together they disapparated away.

**Well there we go ... **

**"It's Over" [Tina says in a perfect imitation of Alan Rickman] "That line was cut from the Film" [Ash says completely annoyed, although more annoyed at how they ruined Harry and Ginny's kiss] **

**... It's an end of an era ... This story started in feb 2006 and finishes today on 26th July 2009 [Sob] ... Read and Review please... Also thank you to all of you who have read my story. =]**


End file.
